30 días de Helsa
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Serie de viñetas Helsa/Hansla/Iceburns, sin conexión entre sí, propuestas por escritoras del fandom y que abarcan desde AU's hasta momentos canon. Trigésimo primer día: "Bajo el mismo techo". Modern AU. ¡Bonus chapter!
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Todas las noches, ella hacía su recorrido habitual por el cementerio. Todas las noches él la recibía con alguna advertencia. Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro pero en el fondo sabían que un día aquello habría de cesar. Y mientras tanto, la misma escena seguiría repitiéndose frente al mausoleo.

.

Día 1

_Prompt_: En el cementerio

_Género_: Supernatural

_Palabras_: 798

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

><p><strong>Existencia<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa caminó entre las tumbas con lentitud, sintiendo la brisa helada de la noche que rozaba su piel pálida. Se estremeció, aunque no fue a causa del frío. El sitio a su alrededor ofrecía un paisaje tétrico a la luz de la luna. Los árboles deshojados que se alzaban alrededor de aquel olvidado cementerio, parecían exhalar un murmullo con el viento que se deslizaba entre sus ramas.<p>

Se abrazó a sí misma y continúo avanzando, aun en contra de su nerviosismo. A pesar de conocer lo suficiente el lugar, le parecía que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a él. Mientras su vestido blanco ondeaba ligeramente con el soplo del aire, se dirigió hacia la parte más antigua del camposanto.

Un movimiento cercano provocó que se sobresaltara, volviéndose hacia su derecha.

Sus ojos azules divisaron la figura alta de un hombre pelirrojo, que la observaba a su vez con un semblante sereno. Estaba metido dentro de una zanja y sostenía una pala en su mano derecha. Todo indicaba que preparaba una tumba más, para alguien que acababa de dejar el mundo de los vivos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ello.

—¿De nuevo por aquí?—preguntó él clavándole sus orbes esmeraldas de una manera penetrante.

No pretendía incomodarla o intimidarla con esa acción. Por el contrario, su mirada mostraba una extraña preocupación que a ella no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—No deberías deambular por este sitio, Elsa—le dijo el cobrizo con un tono que dejaba entrever cierto modo paternal mezclado con solemnidad—, creo que ya lo sabes mejor que nadie.

La rubia jovencita juntó sus manos frente a sí mientras le devolvía la vista con timidez. Era ridículo, pero de algún modo, se sentía cohibida por las advertencias del joven frente a ella y la seriedad con la que le hablaba; a pesar de que no se veía más que un par de años mayor que ella misma, que contaba con veintiuno.

Más su postura firme y la determinación en sus ojos inspiraban respeto.

—Sentía curiosidad por mirar una vez más lo que hay afuera—murmuró en voz baja, aunque estaba segura de que la había escuchado en medio del silencio.

La misma escena se repetía prácticamente todas las noches. Ella dando un paseo prohibido en medio del cementerio y él advirtiéndole que regresara por donde había venido.

Hans apoyo sus manos con las palmas hacia abajo, encima del mango de la pala con la que antes estaba cavando y coloco su barbilla encima de ellas, para seguir observando a la muchacha.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre hallarla ahí y mucho se temía, que por más mal que estuviera, había empezado a disfrutar de su presencia.

No podía ignorar que después de todo, se trataba de una chica hermosa, a la que era inevitable no prestar atención. Pero eso estaba mal y tenía plena consciencia de ello. Las enredadas circunstancias que lo habían llevado a terminar ocupando un trabajo tan tétrico, como el que era preparar el sepulcro de quienes acababan de fallecer, le habían enseñado más cosas de las que cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a saber.

Con melancolía se fijó en la forma en la que Elsa veía con atención el blanco mausoleo que se erigía frente a ellos. Era una cripta magnífica y muy elegante, con ángeles de mármol que vigilaban ambos lados de la puerta. Ahí, reposaban los restos de sus padres y de sus abuelos.

Podía vislumbrar el velado temor que las delicadas facciones de la chica mostraban, cada vez que se plantaba frente a la tumba que albergaba a sus seres queridos. Su mirada celeste era recelosa.

Él suspiró. Tenía que hacerle entender que nada remediaría el hecho de repetir la misma rutina noche tras noche. Una vez que se cruzaba el umbral que separaba esta vida de la siguiente, el retorno era imposible.

Y le dolía ver como se lastimaba a sí misma, negándose a abrazar aquella posibilidad.

—Vuelve—le dijo, provocando que ella volteara a verlo con desgana—. No vengas más por aquí. Es por tu bien.

Un atisbo de tristeza apareció en el rostro femenino.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte caso—musitó, antes de darle la espalda e ir hacia la entrada del mausoleo.

Sus pálidas manos abrieron la puerta de hierro del sepulcro y sus pies descalzos se adentraron en él, con pasos lentos, dejando que su silueta se perdiera en la oscuridad.

Internamente, Hans deseó que encontrara el camino que estaba buscando, para dejar de atormentarse como cada vez que oscurecía. Morir joven había provocado que no pudiera romper ese lazo de apego que la conectaba con un plano en el que ya no existía.

Pero un día, estaba seguro, dejaría de aparecer en el camposanto. Aunque eso le causara una opresión en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Hola, hola! Oficialmente doy por inaugurado el mes del Helsa con este maravilloso reto, en el que a diario estaré subiendo viñetas con proposiciones que cinco autoras del fandom me hicieron y las cuales, pueden ver en una lista de mi perfil. El orden en el que aparecen es el que voy a seguir en este pequeño proyecto. ;)

La primera como no, pertenece a la ya conocida _HoeLittleDuck_ a quien le gusta hacerme batallar cuando se trata de escribir sobre esta parejita. xD En este caso ella me dejó en claro que quería algo que se desarrollara en un cementerio, con Elsa como la mujer del mausoleo y Hans como alguien que trabajaba allí. Más literal no pude haberlo hecho, así que ¿cómo me salió? Se aceptan tanto halagos como tomatazos. :D

En fin, en esta pequeña sección estaré abarcando géneros de todo tipo que van desde el romance hasta el drama, así que estén bien atentos. Otra cosa importante es que debido a ciertas ideas pícaras que me dieron por ahí, llegará el momento en que este proyecto sea desplazado a rating M, así que si les gusta no lo vayan a perder de vista.

Como les decía al principio, Enero va a ser un mes muy especial (y no solo porque cumplo años *cof cof*), ya que habrá algo Helsa día con día. ¿No están emocionados, copos de nieve? :3

Usen la cajita que se encuentra aquí abajo para dejarme un bonito review y comentarme que piensan del primer día de este reto, ¡y también de los que vienen! :D


	2. Día 2

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Al perder su padre el patrimonio familiar en un desafortunado juego de cartas, Elsa se había hecho a la idea de recuperarlo a como diera lugar, aunque eso significara enfrentarse a un hombre tan tramposo como Hans Westergaard. Excepto que en esta ocasión, ella ponía en riesgo no solo la hacienda paterna sino también su propia libertad.

.

Día 2

_Prompt_: Apostando

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 993

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: Almar-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Un juego peligroso<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Hans Westergaard!—el hombre pelirrojo se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, al igual que todos los presentes dentro de la pequeña taberna, que observaron con curiosidad a la rubia muchacha que estaba de pie en el umbral.<p>

Hans esbozó una sonrisa de lado y vio como ella entraba en el sitio con paso decidido, incluso ante las miradas masculinas que se clavaban en su persona sin ningún reparo. Sabía que solo una razón de fuerza mayor haría que Elsa D'Arendel pusiera un pie en un lugar como ese y ya él se había encargado de que la tuviera.

—Señorita D'Arendel—habló con voz tranquila—. ¿A qué debo el placer de su encantadora compañía?

—Vengo a recuperar las escrituras de la hacienda de mi padre—respondió ella con determinación, despertando los murmullos de quienes los rodeaban.

—Me temo que eso es imposible. Verá señorita D'Arendel, yo gané esa propiedad limpiamente—replicó haciendo uso del tono conciliador que tan bien le servía para manipular a los demás—, su propio padre me la cedió como garantía del juego amistoso que tuvimos ayer. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Sí lo hay. Tengo una oferta que hacerle.

—¿Y qué cree que podría ofrecerme una jovencita como usted a cambio?—sus ojos verdes la recorrieron de abajo a arriba con velado interés, hasta clavarse en los azules de ella—No crea que ignoro que esa hacienda era todo con lo que contaba su familia. Ha sido una verdadera lástima que su padre no haya medido las consecuencias de apostarlo en una partida de cartas.

Las risas de los lugareños no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario. Elsa alzó la barbilla con altivez, intentando no revelar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella y componiendo un semblante frío.

—Es una propiedad muy valiosa la que ha perdido su familia, señorita. Debería estar consciente de que no tengo interés en desprenderme de ella tan fácilmente, en especial cuando no cuenta con nada que apostar—Hans ensanchó su sonrisa—. No es nada personal. Solo se trata de negocios.

—Le ofrezco mi mano—soltó Elsa decisivamente y prácticamente todos liberaron una exclamación de asombro—. Le apuesto mi mano en matrimonio por la hacienda de mi padre. Si gano, usted me devolverá las escrituras y nunca más volverá a importunar a mi familia—agregó con un brillo de fiereza en su mirada cerúlea.

El cobrizo enarcó una ceja, astutamente.

—¿Y si pierde?—inquirió.

Elsa tragó saliva.

—Si pierdo, la propiedad es suya para siempre—respondió, deseando ser capaz con todas sus fuerzas de eliminar esa posibilidad—. Y me casaré con usted.

Hans volvió a sonreír con ademán calculador. Tenía a la joven justo donde quería. Tal y como había supuesto, la obstinada hija de su rival no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al darse cuenta de que habían perdido el patrimonio familiar, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de enfrentarse a él para recuperarlo. Una vez más sus planes se hacían efectivos.

Rio para sus adentros. Llevaba meses cortejando a la fría chiquilla que tenía delante y siempre se las arreglaba para escapársele, evadiendo sus propuestas y rechazándolo con sus aires de grandeza.

Pero eso se había terminado.

La suerte estaba de su lado y con la experiencia innata de la que disponía para jugar a las cartas, esa misma noche acabaría por obtener todo lo que había anhelado. Una hacienda que valía miles y una bella esposa.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante, con una máscara falsamente encantadora en su rostro.

—Tenemos un trato, señorita D'Arendel—afirmó con malicia, al tiempo que la chica estrechaba su palma con cierta desconfianza.

Elsa trató de poner su mente en blanco, conforme tomaba asiento en una mesa de la taberna, ante el gesto que le hizo el pelirrojo y los ojos atentos de los parroquianos. Varios de ellos no habían dudado en soltar algún comentario socarrón para burlarse de la situación.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado esa noche y si las cosas no salían bien, no solo perdería irremediablemente la propiedad por la que tanto habían luchado sus padres, sino también su libertad.

Ciertamente, la muerte prematura de su madre le había afectado lo suficiente a Adgar D'Arendel como para cometer la imprudencia de perderlo todo en una ridícula apuesta, contra un hombre tan manipulador y arribista como lo era Westergaard. Pero por la memoria de ella, Elsa no dejaría de usar hasta sus últimos recursos para salvaguardar la situación.

Y aunque su hermana menor le había implorado repetidas veces que no corriera el riesgo de ese modo, ya lo había decidido. Ahora solo cabía esperar a la buenaventura.

Las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa y la partida comenzó.

El tiempo transcurría como un enemigo silencioso para la mayor de los D'Arendel, que había demostrado correr con la fortuna suficiente como para mantener a raya los movimientos de su contrincante. Ella nunca había apostado y mucho menos se había tomado en serio los juegos de azar; pero en sus escasos veintiún años de vida sí que había tenido a bien aprender un par de cosas. Además era inteligente y no había acudido allí con la intención de ser derrotada a la primera.

Sus pálidas manos dejaron ver el último as con el que contaba, obteniendo exclamaciones ahogadas de la concurrencia y una que otra palabra de ánimo al reconocer su valentía en el juego. Para los asistentes del tugurio, aquello había dejado de ser la broma de una niña incauta.

Elsa esperó con ansiedad la próxima jugada de su contrincante, sabiendo que sería la que definiera su apuesta por completo. Del as que desvelara el enemigo dependía su victoria o su derrota.

El corazón le latió con fuerza.

La expresión en los rasgos de Hans era indescifrable. Él la miró un momento a los ojos y entonces, puso las cartas que le quedaban encima de la mesa…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¿Cuántas personas quieren matarme en este momento? Apuesto a que todas. e.e

Le estuve dando muchas vueltas al prompt de la querida Almar-chan. Quería una situación en donde nuestra parejita tuviera su buen enfrentamiento en un juego al azar y claro, un buen motivo como para que Elsa se involucrara en algo así, porque conociéndola, no creo que lo hiciera en circunstancias normales. Así que esto fue lo que surgió y no sé, me gustó mucho. :D Creo que las personalidades originales prevalecieron, ¿o ustedes que piensan?

¿Y cómo creen que haya terminado este juego? ¿Quién habrá ganado? xD Les confieso que hice el final abierto porque no soportaba la idea de que cualquiera de los dos perdiera, así que ahí se los dejó a su imaginación. :P

¡Estoy feliz por la buena recepción que ha tenido este nuevo proyecto! :D

_F_: Gracias copo de nieve, tú siempre estás ahí para apoyar mis nuevas locuras, jajaja.

_NIAD_: Así es, Enero es el mes del Helsa. ¡Bien por quienes nacimos en este mes! Jejeje, saludos y que disfrutes de todo, ;)

_Helsa fan_: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos chérie y por las felicitaciones adelantadas. No te apures por el regalo, se agradece tu aprecio y créeme que es recíproco. :3

¡Espero que hayan iniciado el 2015 con toda la actitud! Nos leemos después, copos de nieve. ;)


	3. Día 3

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Desde un principio, su plan había sido el de quedarse con el trono de Arendelle y si para eso tenía que acabar con una vida inocente, lo haría sin tentarse el corazón. Pero al observar la pena y el dolor de la reina al creer haber perdido a su hermana para siempre, Hans no podía evitar que ciertos pensamientos asaltaran su cabeza.

.

Día 3

_Prompt_: Pensamientos de Hans al levantar su espada contra Elsa

_Género_: Drama/Angst

_Palabras_: 746

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: Anielha

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón de hielo<strong>

* * *

><p>La menuda figura de la reina de Arendelle se derrumbó en medio de sollozos. No se había equivocado al presentir que la noticia de la muerte de su hermana, sería un arma lo suficientemente efectiva como para detenerla en su huida. Detrás de esa coraza de frialdad que le mostraba al mundo, había un ser humano después de todo, que sentía tanta pena como amor hacia el único miembro que le quedaba de su familia.<p>

Por un instante, Hans sintió que algo dentro de él se removía con recelo al pensar en esa posibilidad. Él siempre había sido menospreciado por sus hermanos. Ser el menor dentro de una familia numerosa había colocado irremediablemente dentro de él, sentimientos que se habían transformado en un profundo rencor con el tiempo.

Nadie podía culparlo por anhelar algo más. Todos en la vida merecían cumplir con sus sueños, por más descabellados que estos fueran. ¿Por qué él iba a detenerse cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el suyo?

Se aproximó hasta Elsa en medio de la ventisca. El temblor de su cuerpo hacía evidente que no podía controlar su llanto. Algo parecido a la lástima surgió en el pecho del príncipe, pero enseguida lo hizo a un lado. Había aprendido a dominar muy bien sus sentimientos, para que no interfirieran nunca con sus intenciones. Para no ser débil.

Coloco una mano en la empuñadura de su espada con sus ojos fijos en la muchacha, de espaldas a él. Ella no sospechaba de lo que sucedería a continuación… ¿o quizá si lo hacía? Podía ser que sus lamentos le impidieran ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero su cercanía era más que evidente e incluso la manera en que su sombra se proyectaba por encima de ella, debía advertirle que se encontraba en peligro. Quizá eso no le importaba. Quizá esperaba ser castigada por todo cuanto había provocado.

Si era así, ¿quién era él para privarla de tan merecedora condena?

Deslizó su arma fuera de la funda con determinación. Ya podía sentir el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza.

Era una lástima que una criatura tan bella como ella tuviera que morir antes de tiempo. Incluso después de las desafortunadas circunstancias que se habían desencadenado por su culpa, Hans no podía negar la inmensa hermosura de la soberana. Sería un enorme y fatal desperdicio tener que derramar su sangre. Habría sido más fácil tenerla como esposa, pero su extremada reserva lo había hecho desistir antes de intentar.

Fugazmente, se preguntó que habría ocurrido de haber continuado con sus planes originales. De alguna forma extraña, la idea de imaginarse a Elsa a su lado no resultaba desagradable, incluso teniendo en cuenta sus peligrosos dones.

Que lejos de hacerle temer, lo tenían muy intrigado.

Se obligó a sí mismo a disipar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aquello no podía ser. El odio hacia el resto del mundo y la envidia que le despertaba la joven, jamás le habrían permitido compartir un privilegio como el de reinar. Era un egoísta.

Y si alguien merecía gobernar allí, era él y no una chiquilla que se escapaba ante la más mínima señal de problemas. ¿Por qué alguien tan inexperta tenía que ser quien tuviera ese derecho? Tan solo se había hecho con ese poder por haber nacido primogénita, pero no era digna de tenerlo. No merecía contar con la oportunidad que la suerte le había negado a él. La odiaba por eso.

Ya no habría más vacilaciones; tenía que hacer lo necesario para cumplir con su cometido. Era lo justo y Arendelle se lo agradecería cuando detuviera el invierno. Aunque eso no pudiera terminar de derretir el hielo en su corazón.

Contemplar a la frágil jovencita arrodillada entre la nevisca era como verse en un espejo. Le costaba admitir lo mucho que veía en ella de sí mismo. Ambos eran personas que enmascaraban su verdadera forma de ser ante el mundo, que buscaban un lugar al cual pertenecer sin sentirse menospreciados por nadie. La reina pretendía hacerlo en soledad. Y él, usurpando un trono.

Jamás se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de lo parecidos que eran. A excepción de una cosa. Que él era fuerte y no se dejaba dominar por la debilidad que podían ocasionarle sensaciones como la piedad y la consideración ante los demás.

En eso se diferenciaban y era también lo que jamás les habría permitido llegar a comprenderse del todo.

Hans levantó su espada...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Hey! :D ¿Qué les ha parecido la viñeta de hoy? Tengo que admitir que es algo complicado meterse en la cabeza de alguien tan psicótico como Hans, porque una piensa en tantas posibilidades detrás de una psique como la suya. x.x Por supuesto, lo que sucede aquí es una interpretación muy personal y de la que muchos pueden diferir. Yo tengo muy claro que el tipo es un sujeto peligroso, pero siempre creí que muy en el fondo podía guardar sentimientos benévolos que se encargaba de encubrir. ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues por una cosa muy simple y es que me fijé en como trataba a su caballo durante la película.

Sí, es una tontería, pero yo siempre he pensado que alguien que es amable con los animales puede tener aunque sea un mínimo potencial de ser alguien mejor, aunque odie al resto de las personas. Osea, ustedes me entienden, ¿no? x3 En este caso yo veo al príncipe muy incomprendido y demasiado consumido por su maldad como para sacar a flote algo de compasión y quise dejar eso claro en este pequeño escrito.

¡Ay _Anielha_, en que lío me metiste mujer! xD

_F_: No te apures si no puedes publicar nada pronto, lo importante es que lo hagas cuando tengas oportunidad y que mientras disfrutes de todo lo que lees por aquí, aunque sea de incógnito, jojojo.

¡Los veo mañana! :3


	4. Día 4

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

El plan era arriesgado pero necesario para Elsa. Se disfrazaría de chico para entrar a ese exclusivo internado de varones en el que se encontraba su hermano mayor y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. Desgraciadamente no contaba con que cierto pelirrojo la encontraría antes, poniendo en peligro su pequeño secreto.

.

Día 4

_Prompt_: Gender Bender

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 1028

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: JDayC

* * *

><p><strong>El engaño imperfecto<strong>

* * *

><p>Con una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha en sus labios, Hans observó al "jovencito" frente a él, que lo taladraba con una mirada frustrada en sus grandes ojos azules y sus pálidas manos cerradas en puños. Debajo del sombrero estilo inglés podía apreciar a medias unos cuantos mechones de cabello platinado, que muy hábilmente había ocultado debajo de dicha prenda. El enorme uniforme escolar masculino escondía un cuerpo al menos dos tallas más pequeño que aquella ropa y el cual, sabía de sobra, carecía por completo de la dureza y la musculatura de un hombre.<p>

En cambio, deseo poder ver una vez más las suaves y delicadas curvas que en realidad poseía la anatomía del engañoso intruso, al que había encontrado en uno de los salones vacíos del internado para varones en el que pasaba tanto de su tiempo.

Un brillo malicioso acudió a sus ojos verdes.

—¿Quién diría que a la indiferente reina de hielo del colegio para señoritas, le gustara jugar a los disfraces y meterse donde no la han llamado?—dijo con socarronería—. Podrías meterte en un serio problema, copo de nieve.

Su acompañante se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto con exasperación, dejando caer una larga trenza rubia y terminando de delatar por completo su género.

—¿Y entonces qué esperas para ir a delatarme, Westergaard?—le espetó la recién descubierta muchachita, observándolo con desdén y provocando que soltara una risa arrogante.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No me interesa hacer tal cosa, Elsa—le aseguró cruzándose de brazos, consciente de tener pleno control sobre la situación—. Al menos no por el momento. Alguien como tú debe tener una buena razón para colarse en este lugar. Cuéntame copito, ¿qué te trae por aquí, eh?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—respondió ella fríamente.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano?—aventuró él, disfrutando de cómo arrugaba el ceño.

Elsa maldijo internamente su suspicacia. En efecto, había tenido a bien escaparse del refinado instituto en el que residía y que estaba tan cercano al internado solamente para hablar con su hermano mayor; tal y como llevaba haciendo un par de semanas en las que todo había ido sin contratiempos, pues nadie la había visto.

Ella nunca desobedecía las reglas, pero desde que sus padres habían decidido recluirlos en lugares tan estrictos "por el bien de su educación", había comenzado a sentirse más sola que nunca.

Era muy introvertida y no se le daba bien hacer amigas con facilidad. Kristoff siempre sabía lo que tenía que decir para levantarle el ánimo. Tan solo quería estar un momento con él.

Pero tan mala era su suerte que en lugar de encontrarlo, se había topado con el ser más manipulador y engreído que tenía la desgracia de conocer.

Hans Westergaard era un acérrimo rival de su hermano y un verdadero tormento para ella. Las pocas veces que se habían cruzado con anterioridad, habían sido suficientes para saber que lo detestaba. Y ahora la tenía en sus manos.

—¿En serio pensabas que ibas a pasar desapercibida así?—inquirió el pelirrojo con burla, señalándola sin el menor reparo.

Además de lo sueltas que le quedaban aquellas ropas, bastaba con echar un vistazo a su rostro para dejar que sus delicadas facciones la delataran por sí mismas. Aunque debía reconocer que la chiquilla había resultado tener más agallas de las que se imaginaba.

—Dime que es lo que quieres, Westergaard—Elsa lo enfrentó con decisión, yendo al grano.

Si el tipo no la había arrastrado hasta la oficina del director apenas se había percatado de su identidad, era por alguna razón. Y aunque le pesara, mientras más pronto se la revelara con más presteza podría ponerse a negociar para salir del apuro. Claro que presentía que no iba a ser sencillo.

Nada lo era cuando se hablaba con esa astuta serpiente.

Ensanchando su sonrisa, Hans caminó lentamente hasta ella con un brillo predador en sus ojos. Eso la hizo retroceder hasta toparse de espaldas con el escritorio de aquella solitaria aula de clases. Por un par de segundos, permaneció de pie muy cerca de la chica y después, repentinamente se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando ambas manos en la mesa que tenían detrás con un golpe seco, de tal manera que la tuvo rodeada y sin escapatoria.

Elsa se sobresaltó, esforzándome por sostener la mirada de los orbes verdes que se habían clavado en ella con fuerza, enmascarando lo alterada que estaba con su habitual frialdad. Apretó los labios cuando sintió como él se inclinaba para quedar a solo un par de centímetros de su cara. Se odió a si misma por ruborizarse inevitablemente.

—Quiero que salgas conmigo—musitó el cobrizo, sin dejar de sonreír de un modo que a ella le parecía simplemente demoníaco.

—¿Cómo dices?—consiguió preguntar con marcada indignación y para su desgracia, nerviosismo.

—Sal conmigo, Elsa—repitió el muchacho con un tono de voz en el que se mezclaban la seducción con un velado tono de amenaza—, o me encargaré de sacar a la luz tu "pequeño secreto".

La blonda tragó saliva. Ese maldito embaucador.

No tenía de otra. Sabía de sobra que hablaba en serio y si quería seguir viendo a Kristoff sin inconvenientes, tendría que acceder a su tramposa propuesta.

De modo que asintió con la cabeza, observándolo gélidamente.

Hans volvió a reír, triunfante. El sonido se le antojo a Elsa como uno proveniente de las profundidades del mismísimo averno.

—Veo que eres inteligente, copo de nieve. Eso me gusta.

Rápidamente coloco las manos en la diminuta cintura de la adolescente, para levantarla y sentarla encima del escritorio. Vio como sus pálidas mejillas se arrebolaban e intempestivamente, eliminó la distancia entre ambos para oprimir sus labios contra los suyos. La besó con voracidad, ahogando una exclamación proveniente de su garganta.

Elsa cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ignorando el extraño cosquilleo que apareció en su estómago. Resistió el impulso de empujar a su no grato compañero para apartarlo de ella y este se separó, transcurridos un par de minutos.

Los dedos de Hans acariciaron un mechón de cabello platinado que había escapado de su trenza francesa.

—Creo que tenemos un acuerdo, preciosa.

Ella suspiró derrotada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Yisus, cuanto amo a esa sabandija tramposa y arribista, siempre aprovechando todas las oportunidades que se le presentan para hacer el mal. *w*

Cuando _JDayC_ propuso lo del Gender Bender, me enlistó 3 posibilidades: La de hacer un AU en donde los personajes fueran del género opuesto, otro donde simplemente se despertaran en el cuerpo del otro o uno donde Elsa se disfrazara de hombre para entrar a un colegio de varones. Es claro cual de las posibilidades terminó por ganarme. Y es que me fascinó esa idea. xD

De hecho ella me comentaba aparte que le gustaba pero para un long-fic, cosa que yo también considero irresistible. ¡Pero tengo proyectos en puerta aun, así que no cederé a la tentación! D: Si alguien gusta tomarla para hacerlo por su cuenta, bien por mí, seguro que a _JDayC_ tampoco le molestará. x3

Como ven este AU es tan AU que cambie las cosas radicalmente y hasta mencioné a Kristoff como el hermano mayor de copo de nieve. Les confieso que esa es otra posibilidad que me hace ojitos; quizá la incluya en un oneshot o algo. :D

_F_: La cabeza de ese pelirrojo es como el sótano que podrías encontrar debajo de la casa de cualquier criminal siniestro... o al menos yo lo imagino así. e.e

En fin, cuéntenme que les ha parecido esta nueva viñeta. ;)


	5. Día 5

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Ella no dejaría de ser una joven reservada con sus sentimientos y él jamás superaría sus maneras arrogantes. Pero estaban juntos y con suerte les quedaba toda una vida que compartir por delante. Y ambos no podían pensar en otra persona con la cual quisieran hacerlo. Ese viaje era apenas el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

.

Día 5

_Prompt_: Luna de miel

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 947

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: Aurora Auror

* * *

><p><strong>Para toda la vida<strong>

* * *

><p>Las aguas cristalinas del río Moldava le devolvieron la mirada a Elsa, apenas se asomó para mirar por uno de los barandales de piedra del pasadero que lo atravesaba. Era el primer día de una larga luna de miel junto a su marido, y con el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse encima de los históricos cimientos de la ciudad de Praga, ella no podía sentirse más feliz.<p>

Estaban en el Puente de Carlos, uno de los monumentos más emblemáticos y hermosos del lugar. Hacía un par de horas que habían llegado, pero ante la insistencia que había mostrado la rubia por salir a hacer un pequeño recorrido en vez de quedarse a desempacar en el hotel, yacían allí admirando una vista única.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de esta estatua?—al escuchar la interrogación, la joven se volvió para mirar al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.

Hans no pudo contener la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios, al contemplar la expresión de ilusión en los orbes azules de su esposa. Estaba muy consciente de lo mucho que anhelaba visitar aquel sitio, que se destacaba por sus edificaciones antiguas y leyendas, de los que ella tanto había leído en los libros sobre historia y romance que guardaba desde su infancia.

Aunque por fuera pareciera una persona reservada y fría, él sabía mejor que nadie que su pequeño copo de nieve tenía un espíritu soñador.

Ante la mirada expectante que recibió de Elsa, sus ojos verdes señalaron una de las muchas figuras que adornaban el puente y junto a la cual se hallaban. Era la primera de la construcción.

—Se dice que si pones tu mano izquierda encima de ella y pides un deseo, este te será concedido—sus dedos cálidos se cerraron con delicadeza en torno a la pálida palma de la muchacha, para posarla sobre la estatua.

En silencio, Elsa observó de nuevo hacia el río por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus párpados, sintiendo la caricia que Hans le hacía con su pulgar en los nudillos y la leve brisa que agitaba sus cabellos. En su interior deseo que ambos recordaran ese instante para siempre y que permanecieran juntos por lo que les restaba de vida.

Nunca había sido su ilusión casarse, al creer en un inicio que el amor verdadero era algo que solo sucedía en la ficción.

Pero el hombre que sostenía su mano le había hecho cambiar drásticamente esa visión que tenía acerca de los sentimientos románticos. Incluso con su habitual arrogancia y la manía que tenía de querer llevarle la contraria en muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, su vieja creencia de que lo detestaba y de que ellos eran tan incompatibles como el hielo y el fuego. Porque hasta en eso, Hans tenía que desafiarla y negarle la razón.

Y lo había logrado llevándola hasta el altar.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, topándose con el último rastro de atardecer que se escapaba a lo lejos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste?—Elsa sonrió con aire misterioso al oír la pregunta.

—Es un secreto—le respondió con suavidad—. Pero espero que de verdad se haga realidad.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará—el cobrizo la atrajo hacia él y le soltó la mano para rodear su cintura con ambos brazos—. ¿Está disfrutando de su luna de miel, señora Westergaard?—inquirió inclinándose hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella y disfrutando del leve sonrojo que apareció en las blancas mejillas.

—Esta ciudad es preciosa—musitó a modo de contestación, al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Hans con sus brazos—. Hay tanto que me muero por conocer. La Ciudad Vieja está al otro lado de este puente y el Reloj Astronómico también, y la Torre de la Pólvora…

El ojiverde dejó escapar una risa grave ante la emoción que mostraba su mujer, antes de agachar la cabeza y besarla en los labios de modo profundo.

Parecía una niña pequeña emocionada por ir a ver todos los lugares de los que hablaba.

Coloco una mano en su rostro para acercarla más al suyo y sintió como Elsa le correspondía tímidamente. Cuando estaban a solas y en la intimidad, ella no tenía inconvenientes en demostrarle cuan apasionada era realmente, pero ante las miradas de los demás prefería mantenerse más recatada en cuanto a sus muestras de afecto.

—Iremos a ver todo eso y más—le dijo Hans después de despegarse de su boca—, pero será mañana. Porque esta noche te quiero solo para mí—añadió en voz baja, acariciando la línea de su mandíbula y consiguiendo con ello que su sonrojo aumentara.

Esa era tan solo una de ciertas reacciones decorosas que continuaba exteriorizando la blonda y que a él no dejaban de enternecerle. Desde luego, no sería la primera vez que mantenían relaciones íntimas, pues ya las habían tenido incluso antes de casarse el día anterior. Pero ni siquiera eso cambiaría el carácter tímido de su amada, quien prefería hacerle ver lo complaciente que podía ser en la alcoba con sus acciones antes que hablar de ellas.

El solo hecho de recordarlo lo hizo sentirse ansioso.

Su mano gruesa volvió a deslizarse gentilmente sobre la tersa mejilla de su esposa.

—Te amo, Elsa—murmuró depositando otro beso en su frente—, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida.

La aludida lo observó con ternura para ponerse de puntillas y devolverle el gesto en los labios, esta vez de un modo más discreto que el anterior pero con el mismo cariño.

Ella también amaba a Hans. Y quería acompañarlo cada día que le quedaba por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Lunes de Helsa, snowflakes! :D La viñeta de hoy fue súper azúcarada, así que espero que les haya alegrado el día. Este es el primer prompt de la pequeña _Aurora Auror_, quien me consta que gusta de los momentos fluff entre nuestra parejita. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y que lo hayan disfrutado. :3

Créanme, estuve buscando en Internet muchos destinos interesantes para una luna de miel que fuera romántica. Estuve a punto de enviarlos a Reikiavik, en Islandia, por eso de que a Elsa le encanta el frío y es un lugar relativamente cercano a Noruega y Dinamarca. Pero al final vi unas fotos de Praga y me pareció un sitio ideal para escribir una escena cursi y todo. Los lugares que mencioné arriba; el Puente de Carlos, el Reloj Astronómico, la Ciudad Vieja y la Torre de la Pólvora, son reales y también muy famosos como atracción turística allí. ¡Algún día los visitaré! xD

Respecto a lo de "pedir un deseo", les comento. El Puente de Carlos está lleno de estatuas y la primera de ellas es la de San Juan Nepomuceno. Algo que se dice por allá es que si pones tu mano izquierda sobre ella y deseas algo, supuestamente se cumplirá. Me pareció interesante y bonito para incluirlo dentro de la viñeta. :)

_Guest 1_: Me inspiraste con lo de "princesa de las Islas del Sur y rey de Arendelle" y ayer escribí un drabble con esa temática, aprovechando que hace tiempo me habían pedido algo similar para esa sección. Ya la verán en estos días. ;D

_NIAD_: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario. :3

_Guest 2_: ¡A mi también me encanta que Hans sea un maldito! Es tan sexy cuando se comporta como una rata rastrera. *w*

_F_: En el Helsa hacen falta fics de todas las temáticas. xD Buscaré los vídeos que me dices, pero espero no asustarme, jajaja.

_Guest 3_: Tienes razón, ya taché en mi perfil las que he publicado. ;)

Ahora un aviso. La viñeta que sigue será más oscura (jejejejeje e.e) y por motivos de contenido explícito, este fic se moverá a rating M a partir de mañana, para que no lo vayan a perder de vista ¿eh? ;)

¡Los dejo, pásenla genial! :D


	6. Día 6

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Noche tras noche, aquel demonio de apariencia virginal aparecía en medio de su habitación para provocarlo con su cuerpo, buscando apoderarse de su alma y de su voluntad. Irremediablemente, Hans había caído presa del encanto de sus ojos azules y la belleza de su figura. Pero sabía que estaba mal desearla. Y sin embargo, estaba muy cerca de ceder ante la tentación...

.

Día 6

_Prompt_: Súcubo

_Género_: Supernatural

_Palabras_: 1202

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

><p><strong>Donde hay oscuridad<strong>

* * *

><p>Hans clavó sus ojos verdes con fascinación en la grácil figura que yacía frente a él. La misma que lo atormentaba desde hacía tiempo, la misma que se aparecía en cada uno de sus sueños y fuera de ellos, llegando a trastornar cada aspecto de su rutina. La que volvía cada noche para tentarlo, riéndose de sus intentos por resistir en vano el deseo que le provocaba y que parecía quemarle por dentro, como un haz de fuego recorriéndole las venas.<p>

Su vida se había convertido en un despojo que cada vez lo hacía caer más bajo. No reía como antes, no tenía la arrogancia con la que solía enfrentar al mundo, ni la frialdad que le permitía no sentir reproche alguno por sus actos. Y ella era la causa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—preguntó en dirección hacia el lúgubre rincón de su habitación en penumbras, desde donde ese demonio con forma de mujer lo observaba.

Una risa melodiosa se dejó escuchar en la estancia, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Los ojos azules de su acompañante se clavaron en él con expresión provocativa.

Esa mirada era quizá el rasgo más hermoso de aquel espíritu maligno, aunque toda su apariencia era bella, contrastando con las oscuras intenciones que tenía. Su piel, pálida e inmaculada como la porcelana, parecía relucir con el tenue resplandor de la lámpara de aceite que alumbraba el miserable dormitorio. El cabello de un rubio plateado caía como una cascada en torno a sus hombros y espalda.

La misteriosa joven que hacía acto de aparición con cada puesta de sol debía ser la criatura más perfecta que había mirado nunca. La primera vez que la había visto, había creído que se encontraba frente a un ángel.

Su bello semblante y su aspecto virginal eran engañosos.

Pero tan pronto como había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones, su tortura inició. No se trataba de un ángel. Era un ser enviado de la oscuridad para hacerle pagar por todos sus pecados.

La muchacha dio un paso hacia adelante con elegancia, haciendo que la pesada capa que llevaba puesta ondeara levemente. La prenda era pesada y de un color carmesí tan intenso como sus labios, que se curvaron levemente. Tras ver aquel gesto supo que estaba al borde de la locura.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aproximarse a ella; probar con sus labios la dulzura de su lengua y de su tez y tocarla de las maneras más reprochables. Quería colocarla bajo él y atravesarla con su virilidad para apagar la llama que había encendido en su corazón. Pero una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás. No tendría salvación.

—Hay oscuridad en ti, Hans—la voz del ente demoníaco era dulce y se le antojo como una gélida caricia—, ¿por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué rechazas lo que quiero ofrecerte?

Los pies descalzos de la aparición no emitían sonido alguno al desplazarse hacia él. Perdido como estaba en esos orbes cerúleos, no fue consciente de cómo llegó a su lado sobre el borde de la cama, sino hasta que sintió una de sus pequeñas manos acariciando su mejilla. Hans contuvo la respiración.

Era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Por alguna razón, siempre había pensado que su contacto le quemaría, pero se sentía tan helada como el hielo.

—¿Acaso no quieres que cumpla con tus anhelos?—le dijo, ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa en una mueca maliciosa—. Me deseas.

El manto que la cubría se deslizó hacia el suelo, exhibiendo su blanca silueta. Sintió que la sangre se le calentaba al contemplar con embeleso el vientre liso, las caderas algo pronunciadas y el inmaculado monte de Venus. Los pechos de la joven estaban coronados por capullos rosados y sus largas piernas desnudas parecían invitarlo a un viaje sin retorno.

El pálido pulgar de ella acarició sutilmente la comisura de su labio y cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos supo que estaba perdido. Estaba cansado de luchar contra la pasión que le provocaba. Y una persona como él, con un corazón tan corrompido, de cualquier manera ya no podría salvarse.

—Soy tuya, Hans. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Hambriento, acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de su visitante, sintiendo el gemido impregnado de lujuria que brotaba de su garganta. Eso lo excitó más.

Había ganado. Su alma le pertenecería en la eternidad.

Ansiosamente se despojó de su camisa mientras aquella diosa fría como la nieve, acariciaba su lengua con la suya, volviendo el beso más húmedo. Estar tan cerca de aquella enviada de los infiernos, irónicamente, se sentía como estar en medio del cielo.

Hábilmente la recostó en su lecho, apartando sus prendas inferiores. Los orbes celestes de la muchacha brillaron codiciosos al posarse en su palpitante masculinidad.

La boca del pelirrojo descendió por aquel fino cuello de alabastro, hasta cerrarse en torno a uno de sus senos. Un alarido de placer volvió a resonar contra las paredes de la habitación y a Hans, el sonido le pareció tan profano como glorioso. Fue consciente de como los finos dedos del súcubo se enredaban entre sus cabellos, empujándolo con más insistencia hacia el pezón, que ahora era presa de sus dientes.

El joven se halló a si mismo extraviado en el sabor que emanaba de su enigmática huésped, el cual era más exquisito de lo que se había imaginado. Abandonó el seno que estaba degustando para acudir al otro, a la vez que su mano se cerraba en torno al anterior, acariciándolo con gesto casi avaricioso.

Ella era capaz de sacar lo más oscuro y primitivo que ocultaba en el interior. Lo había transformado en un esclavo de sus perversos objetivos.

El cuerpo debajo de él se arqueó pegándose contra la dureza de su pecho, incitándolo de modo malicioso y estimulándolo con cada una de sus formas femeninas. Su hombría se ensanchó cuando la chica le rodeo la cintura con sus muslos.

Coloco sus manos gruesas en torno a los delicados glúteos de la aparición, preparándose para embestirla con todo su deseo contenido.

Entrar en ella era como quitarse una pesada carga de encima. Estaba dándole rienda suelta a sus más oscuras fantasías, mancillando la figura sensual de ese demonio de ojos azules que disfrutaba provocándolo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su compañera volvió a arquearse, ordenándole silenciosamente que aumentara el ritmo de sus movimientos. Él obedeció. Se inclinó sobre aquel rostro de facciones perfectas y la beso de nuevo, siendo sus labios atrapados por los blancos dientes que se habían encargado de dejar su marca en torno a uno de sus hombros. Las uñas de la entidad se clavaron en su espalda.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los jadeos que se entremezclaban, dejaban ver cuán apasionado se había tornado ese encuentro prohibido.

Como en una ensoñación, el cobrizo volvió a mirarse en esos orbes profundos e impregnados de placer. A partir de entonces, estaba seguro de que se dedicaría a complacer a la que se había convertido en la dueña de su alma, de su voluntad y su corazón, hasta que ella lo consumiera por completo.

Y si aquello era estar condenado entonces bien podía arder en los infiernos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

_Hoe_ disfruta ponerme en aprietos. Sí, sé que lo disfrutas _Hoe_. e.e

Aiiiinssss, esta es oficialmente mi primer cosita Helsa en rating M. ¡Y como batallé para escribirla! D: Aunque debo admitir que las escenas sensuales entre esta pareja son de lo más atrayentes. Y es que cuando se juntan, ¡echan chispas! *o*

Pensé en muchas posibilidades para el prompt de súcubo; siempre teniendo en cuenta que debía sacar a relucir el lado más sexy y oscuro de Elsa, quien normalmente es muy recatada y todo eso. ¿Se dan cuenta de mi dilema? xD Para aclarar un poco las cosas, según la sabiduría de Internet, los súcubos son demonios que se alimentan de la energía sexual de los hombres. Osea que lo del corazón y el alma en la viñeta están en realidad de más, pero como esto es Helsa y me vale adornar los detalles para crear un buen momento entre estos dos, pues me tomé ciertas libertades. x3

Entonces, sí... sean honestos y díganme que tan hardcore estuvo este episodio, o si de plano debería enfocarme en solo hacer pelear a este par y escribirles historias tiernas. D:

_F_: ¿A quién no le dan ganas de ir a Praga luego de la viñeta anterior? :3

_Guest_: Gracias por comentar.

Los dejo copos, que mañana toca sugerencia tierna para subir los niveles de glucohelsa. ;)


	7. Día 7

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

No importaba que los sucesos que ocurrieran fueran malos o buenos para Elsa. Hans siempre estaría allí para protegerla, aun cuando la extremada reserva de la muchacha le impidiera abrirse del todo a él. Y si lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y arrullarla en silencio, entonces no dudaría en reconfortarla.

.

Día 7

_Prompt_: "Spooning" o haciendo cucharilla en la cama

_Género_: Hurt/Comfort

_Palabras_: 907

_Rating_: K

_Propuesta de_: Almar-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque haya tormentas<strong>

* * *

><p>La lluvia continuó golpeteando suavemente contra el cristal de la ventana. Elsa extrajo el amplio jersey masculino de color gris del interior de la cómoda y lo deslizó por encima de su cabeza, sintiéndose abrigada al instante. Había dejado su ropa mojada en un rincón de la habitación. El leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de sí hizo que se volviera para mirar de reojo a la persona que había entrado.<p>

Los ojos verdes de su repentino acompañante la observaron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose brevemente en las blancas piernas que ahora se encontraban expuestas; pues la prenda que acababa de colocarse únicamente le llegaba hasta los muslos. Eso provocó que arqueara una de sus cejas rojizas y que sonriera de lado.

—¿Hurgando en mis cajones, copo de nieve? No sabía que te tomaras tantas libertades—le habló Hans haciendo uso de su habitual arrogancia, aunque sin sonar molesto en lo absoluto.

El pelirrojo, de hecho, tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando de la vista que tenía ante sí. Ella por su parte se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ignorar la intensidad de su mirada y desviando sus pupilas azules.

—Tenía que ponerme algo seco—dijo en voz baja e indiferente.

El joven se acercó hasta ella para quedar no más que a un palmo de distancia.

—Y la verdad es que ese jersey se te ve mejor que a mí—la muchacha se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras, con una expresión entre desanimada y avergonzada.

Hans colocó una mano bajo su barbilla e hizo que alzara su rostro delicadamente hacia el suyo, haciendo contacto con su mirada.

—¿Vas a contarme ahora por qué saliste de casa en medio de esta tormenta?—le preguntó intuyendo que su estado de ánimo, más frío de lo habitual, se debía a un motivo serio—. Espero de verdad que no vayas a atrapar un resfriado.

Por toda respuesta, Elsa movió su cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces haciéndolo suspirar. Supo entonces que tendría que darle algo de tiempo, antes de que se sintiera mejor para hablar.

—¿Al menos has avisado a tus padres que estás conmigo? Deben estar preocupados—la platinada se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Tan grave fue su discusión?

Ella no contestó sino que volvió a rehuir de sus orbes esmeraldas.

—¿Qué dices si le envío un mensaje a tu hermana para decirle que estás aquí?—inquirió él.

Elsa se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta la cama del dormitorio, en donde se recostó de espaldas a él, observando hacia el ventanal y curvando levemente las rodillas hacia su pecho. No sentía ganas de hablar.

Hans tomó su teléfono y después de mandar un rápido mensaje, dirigió sus pasos hacia su lecho, para acostarse con delicadeza detrás de la rubia.

Sus brazos la rodearon con un ademán protector y hasta posesivo, a la vez que pegaba su pecho contra la espalda femenina. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de la pálida palma de la chica, posada sobre la almohada, mientras la otra se entretenía en juguetear con uno de los mechones que se habían escapado de su trenza francesa.

Podía sentir como ella se estremecía y no solamente a causa de la proximidad que compartían. Elsa era una persona reservada y de pocas palabras, pero en esa ocasión, estaba consciente de que su silencio denotaba cuan mal se hallaba por lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido con sus padres. Él la conocía y antes de que se animara a hablarle sobre ello, estaría un largo rato callada y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y lo único que podía hacer para reconfortarla era acompañarla de esa manera. Sin hablar y simplemente, sintiendo el ritmo acompasado de su respiración y la tibieza que emanaba de su frágil anatomía.

La escuchó suspirar profundamente y enterró la nariz entre sus cabellos platinados, haciéndole una caricia en la nuca y aspirando la fragancia floral a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Repentinamente ella se puso a temblar y tuvo a bien hacer un poco de presión en su abrazo. Cuando el dorso de su mano se desvió para rozar su mejilla, la sintió húmeda y levantó su cabeza para observarla.

Algo le oprimió el pecho al ver que estaba llorando.

—Elsa…

—No quiero hablar de eso—replicó la ojiazul en un susurro quebrado, para luego ponerse a sollozar.

El cobrizo depositó un beso en su pómulo y después en la comisura de su boca. Cuanto daría por verla siempre feliz, a pesar de que eso implicara el hábito de discutir con él por sus constantes arrebatos de soberbia o lanzarle bolas de nieve en los días nevados.

Elsa era su pequeña princesa, su reina de hielo. Cuando ella sufría, aunque fuera por la razón más mínima, Hans también lo hacía por dentro.

—Shhh… —trató de tranquilizarla, llevando sus labios cerca de su oído.

La chica se encogió aún más, perdiéndose entre los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Hans la arrulló cuidadosamente, permitiendo que liberara su llanto hasta que finalmente se dejó vencer por el cansancio y sus párpados se cerraron. Y permaneció allí, vigilando su sueño y haciéndole ver inconscientemente que siempre estaría a su lado para cuidar de ella.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera mantenerlo alejado de la persona que se había robado su corazón.

Afuera, la tormenta había empezado a amainar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Awww, quería algo dulce después de lo sensual que fue el día de ayer. xD El pequeño pelirrojo es todo un caballero en este escrito. :3 Lo sé, eso es un enorme OoC, ¡pero todo se vale en el Helsa! :D Y hacer que estuvieran acostados de cucharita en la cama ameritaba una muy buena excusa, como para que Elsa no lo empujara a patadas de allí, jajajajajaja. La razón de su tristeza se las dejó a su imaginación.

_nekonippon_: Ese copo de nieve como súcubo es una loquilla. :p

_F_: ¡Gracias! Los lime y las historias oscuras hacen buena combinación en el Helsa. *w*

_Pitufina_: Lo anterior fue mi primer rating M y la verdad no quería escribir nada que cayera en lo vulgar, por eso los eufemismos, jejeje. *se ruboriza* Tal vez más adelante pueda escribir cositas más explícitas, tengo que ir poco a poco. x3 Pero gracias por tu comentario.

_Guest_: Jejejeje, gracias por recordarme lo de la lista, que luego se me olvida ir tachando cosas. Quedó sensualón el momento Helsa del sexto día, ¿verdad? xD

Aprovecho para agradecer a _Anielha_ por la bonita portada que me mandó para este reto, ¿verdad que está bella? :D ¡Muchas gracias _Ani_!

¡Sean felices!


	8. Día 8

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Y de pronto la vio allí, de pie con aquella actitud defensiva y un aspecto mucho más bello que el que había mostrado hasta entonces, haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades. La envidia que Hans sentía hacia la Reina de las Nieves fue reemplazada por una súbita atracción, que no hacía sino incrementarse al verla tan peligrosa y decidida. Y él, no podía negar que desde siempre le habían fascinado el poder y el peligro.

.

Día 8

_Prompt_: Pelea de espadas y hielo en el castillo en la montaña

_Género_: Adventure, romance

_Palabras_: 928

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: Anielha

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de perspectiva<strong>

* * *

><p>El príncipe había ordenado con claridad que ningún daño debía ocurrirle a la reina, sin tener idea de las oscuras intenciones que guardaban los guardias de Weselton. Eso lo había estropeado todo. Tenía la esperanza de convencerla de volver a Arendelle por las buenas, evitando que se saliera de control otra vez. Cierto era que quería quitarla del camino para quedarse con su corona, pero él era inteligente y sabía que debía actuar con más cautela sino quería terminar transformado en una réplica de hielo de sí mismo.<p>

Componiendo una expresión falsa y compasiva en sus ojos verdes, Hans miró hacia la joven que había adoptado una posición defensiva, insistiendo en que permanecieran alejados de ella.

Odiaba a Elsa. No era más que una chiquilla temerosa que corría ante la primera señal de peligro. Una niña jugando a ser reina. Era tan injusto que alguien como ella tuviera el poder que a él le había sido negado desde su nacimiento, al nacer último de su estirpe. Bien merecido se tendría que le arrebatara su reino.

Los guardias se aproximaron amenazantes y ella extendió una de sus manos. Agudos estiletes de hielo surgieron del suelo de la habitación, creando una barrera entre ella y sus visitantes.

—¡Apártense de mí!—gritó furiosa y la expresión peligrosa que adoptó su semblante llamó su atención poderosamente.

Este era un rostro que no tenía nada que ver con la reservada monarca que apenas y hablaba en el baile de su coronación, ni con la muchacha asustada que había revelado un don extraordinario antes de huir a la montaña.

La decisión que adornaba sus facciones era la de una mujer valiente y fuerte, dispuesta a enfrentarlo junto con toda la escolta que le acompañaba.

Y por alguna razón, eso no le disgustaba.

Por breves segundos, su mirada esmeralda se detuvo a apreciar realmente el aspecto de Elsa. Ya desde que la viera siendo coronada no le había pasado desapercibido que era una criatura hermosa, aunque más fría que las jóvenes de su edad. Pero en ese instante le parecía que la estaba observando bajo una nueva luz.

Nunca se había percatado de lo azules que eran sus ojos y en especial cuando tenían ese destello de oscura determinación. El vestido de hielo que se había creado permitía apreciar con más definición la grácil silueta de su cuerpo, que resultaba muy sensual y la manera en que llevaba su cabello platinado le sentaba mucho mejor que aquel recatado moño que había lucido en su celebración. La luz dorada que había envuelto la habitación parecía hacer resplandecer la pálida piel de la gobernante.

Ese breve momento de contemplación fue como una revelación para Hans, que de pronto sintió algo en su pecho. Una sensación que no había experimentado jamás y que provocaba que no quisiera dejar de mirar a la Reina de las Nieves.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad de lo bella que era? Parecía como si todo su poder hubiera descubierto también el atractivo que guardaba dentro de sí.

Los soldados de Weselton desenvainaron sus espadas y caminaron con cautela hacia ella, esperando rodearla y evadiendo los fragmentos de hielo que continuaron brotando a su paso. Supo que tenía que hacer algo para impedir que la hirieran, preocupándose por esa posibilidad más de lo que debería en realidad.

Elsa lanzó otra ráfaga helada en dirección a sus atacantes conforme retrocedía hasta el balcón. Uno de ellos le gritó que se diera por vencida, cosa que no parecía dispuesta a hacer.

El sonido del hielo chocando contra las espadas inundó el habitáculo entero.

—¡Reina Elsa!—gritó él, provocando que la aludida desviara sus orbes celestes hacia los suyos.

Aquello le quitó la respiración. Verla de pie allí, con sus cabellos ligeramente alborotados, emanando toda esa frialdad y dispuesta a acabar con ellos si la situación lo demandaba, era no menos que majestuoso.

A Hans le parecía inconcebible que un ser de apariencia tan frágil y bella, pudiera encerrar dentro de sí un poder tan letal. Inconcebible y maravilloso.

Su mente sopesó momentáneamente la posibilidad de estar al lado de Elsa. De ver ese fascinante don más de cerca, con el que era capaz de crear tanta belleza y a la vez, tanta destrucción. De reinar a su lado.

Ella era un monstruo, igual que él. Ocultando su naturaleza real ante el mundo para evitar ser juzgada. Escondiendo sus verdaderas capacidades y la oscuridad que guardaba dentro de sí. Una oscuridad que lejos de asustarle comenzaba a agradarle.

Cuando esos pozos profundos y cerúleos se cruzaron con los de él, supo en su interior que estaba perdido.

—¡No sea el monstruo que todos creen que es!—exclamó, sintiéndose hipócrita y haciendo que Elsa modificara su gesto amenazador por uno de asombro.

Debía admitir que le agradaba más verla firme y tratando de defenderse, con ese semblante de fiereza en sus rasgos. Pero una vez más debía guardar las apariencias, para que las cosas no fueran a mayores.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los guardias sacaba su ballesta.

—¡No!

La flecha salió disparada directo a la joven y Hans alzó su propia espada, logrando desviar su trayectoria hacia arriba. El enorme candelabro del hielo se soltó, precipitándose hasta el suelo.

Demasiado tarde, Elsa se percató de lo que estaba por suceder y el estrepito de los cristales fragmentándose hizo eco en las paredes del palacio. Ella se desvaneció. Antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, vio frente a sí un par de ojos esmeraldas.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Otra petición de estilo canon por parte de _Anielha_, aunque con una perspectiva un poquito AU. Les confesaré que me gustan más los AU que cualquier canon, pero bueno, a veces hay que recordar las raíces de los personajes y todo eso. Con esta petición, _Ani_ quería ver como a nuestro pelirrojo favorito empezaba a gustarle la Reina de las Nieves por su peligrosidad, durante esa escena de batalla en su castillo de hielo. Una posibilidad que me encantó, porque me agrada ver que cuando prácticamente todos la temen, él comienza a sentirse atraído precisamente por su poder, que incluso le atemoriza a Elsa.

La verdad no sé si logré expresar todo eso con la viñeta de hoy, pero hice lo que mi inspiración me dictaba. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :3

_F_: Gracias por tus siempre acertados comentarios. ;)

Bueno copos, prepárense porque mañana se viene otra cosita rating M, cortesía de la querida _JDayC_. Nuestros queridos Helsa se van a poner en plan íntimo de nuevo. e.e

¡Frozen Fan fuera! ;D


	9. Día 9

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Fue en ese momento perfecto, en el que se habían vuelto uno solo, que Elsa se dio cuenta de que había nadie más con quien quisiera estar de esa manera. Amaba la manera en que se sentía deseada por él y como podía hacerla temblar con la forma en que la tocaba. Y juraba que nadie más sería capaz de hacer lo mismo en su vida.

.

Día 9

_Prompt_: La primera vez

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 999

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: JDayC

* * *

><p><strong>A tu lado<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa mantuvo la mirada fija en esos orbes verdes que la miraban con deseo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se arrebolaban. Las manos hábiles del pelirrojo terminaron de soltar el listón que ataba su breve camisón de noche por delante, dejando a la vista sus senos blancos y coronados por capullos erguidos. Vio como él los contemplaba, desviándose también hacia el valle existente entre sus pechos y vagando por el vientre liso hasta detenerse en el borde de su prenda interior, consistente en unas braguitas que hacían juego con la camisola.<p>

Con algo de timidez, hizo ademán de cubrirse con los brazos, expectante ante la falta de palabras de su compañero. Él parecía estar en medio de un trance.

Las manos masculinas sujetaron sus muñecas con delicadeza, colocándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza e impidiendo que continuara ocultándose. Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Hans al posarse de nuevo en su recién descubierto escote.

—Eres hermosa—musitó y las mejillas de ella se encendieron con más intensidad.

Jamás había sido mirada de esa manera por ningún otro hombre.

El pelirrojo terminó de retirar su camisón, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y permitiéndole sentir su pecho desnudo contra el de ella. Llevó su boca hacia su clavícula nívea y una de sus manos se introdujo dentro de las bragas de encaje, acariciando su intimidad con destreza y haciéndola gemir de placer. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de una forma tan íntima.

Y le gustaba.

Hans descendió para atrapar uno de sus pezones entre los dientes, haciendo que se arqueara ante él. Inconscientemente, llevó una palma hacia sus cabellos para empujar su rostro hacia ella, con la necesidad de sentir más de cerca ese contacto. Su femineidad se humedecía cada vez más con el movimiento pausado que sus dedos provocaban en su interior.

La presión palpitante de su miembro contra su muslo, a través de la ropa interior que aun cubría su pelvis, le indicaba cuan excitado estaba con la situación. El corazón le latió con rapidez al saberse la responsable de dicha reacción.

—Tócame, Elsa—le pidió, despegándose de su pecho para verse en sus ojos azules, con una expresión lasciva que muchas veces le había visto al observarla pero que recién en ese momento, cobraba un significado nuevo para ambos.

Obedeciendo su petición, metió su pequeña mano dentro de la prenda que ocultaba su virilidad, aferrándola con suavidad y mostrando cierta dubitación. El gemido entrecortado que soltó Hans la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que lo mirara con semblante turbado.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa de lado, enternecido ante su inexperiencia y la manera considerada en la que lo tocaba. Ver la actitud tan inocente que mantenía su copo de nieve le inspiraba aún más lujuria.

Pero aquella era la primera vez que tenían relaciones y sabía que tenía que tratarla con sumo cuidado. Quería que lo disfrutara y que no volviera a intimar con nadie más que con él.

—Acaríciame, no tengas vergüenza—murmuró hablándole al oído y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Con mayor confianza, Elsa le propició una caricia con sus dedos y volvió a escuchar como gemía, mientras él imitaba la acción dentro de su clítoris. Sus jadeos entrecortados se mezclaban con cada beso y con cada roce que compartían, volviendo aquel encuentro más apasionado.

La muchacha echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando su amante volvió a descender sobre sus pezones erguidos, atendiendo uno con la lengua y frotando el otro entre su pulgar y su índice, con tierna intensidad. Un rastro húmedo fue dejado en cada uno de ellos antes de que Hans bajara para besar su vientre.

Se sentía tan húmeda que pronto se encontró implorando por ser despojada de la última prenda que escondía su desnudez.

Intuyendo lo que quería, Hans le permitió abandonar su virilidad y enseguida deslizó las bragas por sus piernas esbeltas y largas, a la vez que le besaba el interior de un muslo. Elsa suspiró nuevamente y supo que aquel era un punto sensible al que habría de poner más atención en adelante.

Contuvo la respiración al vislumbrar el pálido monte de Venus de la chica; algo que hizo que la sangre se le calentara. Repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de entrar en ella.

—Elsa… —dijo volviendo a ascender para verse en los orbes cerúleos que lo tenían embrujado.

La aludida le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. La determinación y cierto miedo se mezclaban con el deseo en su mirada.

—Hazlo—le susurró.

—No quiero lastimarte… —replicó él, consciente de lo mucho que quería penetrarla pero temiendo también por su bienestar.

—Hazlo—repitió la rubia y fue todo lo que necesito para desprenderse de sus pantaloncillos.

Elsa entreabrió los labios y sintió calor en su rostro al observar su erección. Pensar que muy pronto lo tendría dentro de sí, enviaba escalofríos por toda su columna.

Hans entró en ella lentamente y la estrechez de su femineidad lo abrazó. La platinada se curvó hacia él y sintió una punzada que provocó que enterrara sus uñas en la ancha espalda del ojiverde. Cuando un leve alarido de dolor salió de su garganta, él colocó una mano en su mejilla y la beso profundamente, acariciando con la lengua el cielo de su paladar y buscando distraerla de aquella sensación.

No quería lastimarla, pero era inevitable incluso conteniéndose en sus embestidas.

Acostumbrándose a la penetración, Elsa dejó que avanzara hasta toparse con la barrera que limitaba su inocencia. Ella se la entregó, sintiéndose segura de estar a su lado. Hans era el único hombre por el que deseaba ser tocada, el único que la hacía estremecer y sentirse amada en todos los modos posibles.

Ambos movieron sus caderas dejándose llevar por el placer de ser uno solo. El orgasmo golpeó sus cuerpos, erizando sus cabellos y haciendo que gritaran el nombre del otro.

Él se dejó caer a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho. No hacían falta palabras para llenar el silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? Esa sugerencia de _JDayC_ sí que me dio algo de trabajo también, jajaja, pero bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta ver a estos dos teniendo algo de intimidad? Tomando en cuenta comentarios que me hicieron antes, intenté ser un poco más explícita aquí, pero creo que aun me queda mucho por mejorar en esto de los ratings M. Apenas voy empezando. x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No sé porque visualicé esto en un modern AU, aunque la verdad es que en sí, no hay muchos detalles de la época porque lo importante era ese momento sexy que compartían, jejeje. :D

_laloo_: La cabeza del pelirrojo es todo un mundo aparte. xD Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia para algún drabble, es una posibilidad interesante también. ;)

_F_: ¿Experta en meterme en la mente de Hans? ¡Gracias! Aunque la verdad es que solo hago especulaciones. A saber que es lo pensará de verdad alguien tan traicionero como él. u.u

_Guest_: Sí por mi fuera, habría algo Helsa cada día del año. *w* Gracias por comentar.

¡Los leeré después, snowflakes! ;3


	10. Día 10

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Hans siempre había tenido en cuenta no quitar la mirada del camino mientras estaba conduciendo. Pero le bastaba ver a su fría vecina aparecer de repente para arruinar su concentración al manejar. Aquella mañana la suerte no estaba de su lado, ¿o tal vez sí?

.

Día 10

_Prompt_: Accidente de tránsito

_Género_: Humor

_Palabras_: 975

_Rating_: K

_Propuesta de_: Aurora Auror

* * *

><p><strong>Distracciones peligrosas<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vieja canción de los Rolling Stones comenzó a sonar en la radio. Hans tamborileó sus dedos sobre el volante, mientras conducía a lo largo de la calle rumbo a su trabajo. Las siete de la mañana no era su horario preferido para dirigirse a la empresa familiar, pero ni ocupando un puesto importante podía permitirse la libertad de llegar tarde. Internamente agradeció que al menos fuera viernes.<p>

Distinguió un borrón rubio por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la acera.

Su indiferente vecina se encontraba allí, trotando suavemente y cumpliendo con su rutina matinal de ejercitarse. Pocas veces se la encontraba de esa forma, ya que usualmente la muchacha se levantaba algo más temprano. Parecía ser que ese era su día de suerte.

Elsa portaba un conjunto deportivo consistente en pantalones ajustados de color azul y un top blanco de tirantes, que se pegaba divinamente a su torso. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la silueta delgada y se posaron en el pequeño pero bien formado trasero de la joven, resaltado gracias a su prenda inferior.

Suspiró. La vida era bella cuando uno se daba el tiempo de apreciar las cosas bonitas que tenía alrededor.

—¡Buenos días, copo de nieve!—exclamó alzando la voz lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de la joven y disminuyendo la velocidad de su vehículo para seguirle el paso.

Ella volteó a verlo y su trenza rubia se agitó levemente con el movimiento. Sus ojos azules se posaron en él con recelo, antes de fruncir el ceño y ponerlos en blanco. No era un secreto que Hans no le caía precisamente bien a la platinada.

Su atractivo que tanto le servía para conquistar al resto de las mujeres, no parecía poseer ningún efecto sobre ella, que lo trataba con frialdad y no tenía ningún reparo en echarle en cara su arrogancia, cada vez que pretendía ir demasiado lejos al acercarse. Quizá era precisamente por eso que no dejaba de buscarla.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado cuando volteó la cara con expresión de fastidio. Disfrutaba enormemente provocarle esa sensación, porque hacía unos gestos que a sus ojos, resultaban de lo más adorables y atractivos.

—Parece que se te olvidaron tus modales, reina de hielo—insistió, con la obvia intención de hacerla enojar.

—Mejor fíjate por donde conduces, Westergaard—espetó Elsa manteniendo su mirada al frente.

—¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

—No—la joven aceleró el paso intentando alejarse lo más posible de su vista.

Él dejó escapar una risa arrogante, prestando más atención a la espalda femenina que al camino. Después de todo era una calle muy tranquila y no se veía a otros conductores cerca. Aún faltaba un tramo corto para salir a la autopista y mientras tanto, iba a disfrutar de la visión que tenía ante sí tanto como le fuera posible.

—Vamos Elsa, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir negándote?—inquirió; si algo lo caracterizaba era lo persistente que podía ser cuando quería conseguir algo—Solo una cita, vamos.

La aludida lo ignoró.

Hans soltó otro suspiro. Sí que era difícil llegar hasta esa mujer. Le lastimaba el orgullo profundamente y también le causaba cierto malestar que lo rechazara. Debía ser porque era la primera que lo hacía. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de ir tras ella; mientras más se le escapaba, más se empeñaba en conquistarla.

Sin darse cuenta, sus orbes esmeraldas se quedaron fijas en su esbelto cuerpo a la vez que se alejaba. De haber mantenido los ojos donde debía, se habría dado cuenta del auto que venía por la calle adyacente y que no pudo frenar a tiempo para evitar estrellarse con el costado del suyo.

Muy tarde se percató de ello, antes de sentir el impacto y soltar una exclamación al derrapar ligeramente a causa del mismo.

Sus manos se crisparon en puños sobre el volante y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, al tiempo que su cuerpo se balanceaba a un lado. Era una suerte que jamás olvidara ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la sorpresa y el miedo iniciales, no tardaron en dar lugar a un sentimiento de furia, en cuanto hubo cesado el choque.

Se sentía rabioso. Pero sin duda no tanto como el dueño del jeep que lo había impactado y lo peor era estar consciente de que él había tenido la culpa. ¡Todo por distraerse con esa chiquilla!

Con los dientes apretados, observó cómo un hombre de edad madura se apeaba del otro carro gritándole un insulto.

El cobrizo dejo caer su cabeza contra el volante, frustrado.

—¿Estás bien?—la voz que escuchó a su lado por sobre los gritos del afectado, hizo que se incorporara en su asiento con incredulidad.

A través de la ventana abierta miró a Elsa, que había vuelto sobre sus pasos para llegar al lado de su Mercedes rojo y lo observaba con… ¿preocupación? Aquello sí que era nuevo.

Se quedó viéndola como un idiota, sin poder reaccionar ante lo irreal de la situación.

Ella volvió a hablarle para que reaccionara y fue entonces que asintió y se desabrochó el cinturón para bajar.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, pudiste haberte hecho daño—le dijo ella, recorriéndolo con sus pupilas de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida y posiblemente, tomando su estúpido silencio como una reacción negativa por el accidente.

Hans no podía creerlo. La fría reina de hielo se estaba preocupando por él. Elsa se interesaba por él. Cierta euforia estalló en su interior y quiso reírse por la situación. Se fijó en sus ojos azules y consternados, pensando que no había nada más perfecto en el mundo.

Claro que todo aquello sería mejor tan pronto como el tipo con el que se había estrellado, dejara de gritarle palabras insultantes y amenazarlo con una demanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Feliz sábado. :D

El prompt de hoy fue "accidente de tránsito"; intuyo que _Aurora Auror_ tal vez estaba pensando en algo dramático con eso (el drama le gusta xD), pero quienes me conocen saben que lo mío es más del tipo hacer pelear a estos dos y terminar con algo romántico o cómico, jajaja. No, en serio, estuve dándole muchas vueltas a la sugerencia y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Me encanta que Hans se comporte como un imbécil. x3 Espero que se hayan entretenido.

_F_: ¡Que bueno que la viñeta anterior te haya gustado! Me costó un poquito escribirla. :3

¡Pórtense mal!


	11. Día 11

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

El temible jefe vikingo de cabellos rojos como el fuego había llegado a las costas noruegas en son de paz. No le interesaba iniciar otro conflicto, pese a su experiencia y a la temida reputación con la que contaba. Pero a veces, las batallas no pueden evitarse.

.

Día 11

_Prompt_: Vikingos

_Género_: Adventure/Romance

_Palabras_: 1000

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

><p><strong>Ambiciones opuestas<strong>

* * *

><p>El alba estaba despuntando en el horizonte. Desde donde se encontraba, Hans logró divisar su embarcación de remos anclada cerca de la costa. Los hombres que lo acompañaban se prepararon para emprender el regreso a casa, rumbo a las islas sureñas. Apenas se aproximaron a la orilla del mar comenzaron a descender de sus caballos, tomando las posesiones que habían conseguido en el último de sus asaltos. Tanto provisiones como pieles, armas y hasta oro, habían sido conseguidos a la fuerza horas atrás de uno de los kyn* que habitaban en tierras noruegas.<p>

Para él sin embargo, eran poca cosa. Había obtenido algo mucho mejor.

Apenas estuvo a unos metros de su navío bajo de su caballo; un magnífico ejemplar con las crines blancas y negras, y acunó entre sus brazos a la joven que yacía inconsciente a lomos del animal.

En un principio, sus intenciones al arribar al territorio donde se encontraba habían sido pacíficas. En el pasado había acumulado ya suficientes riquezas como para que le interesara continuar saqueando aldeas insignificantes. Era tan temido como los numerosos hermanos que le precedían y que formaban parte de uno de los kynes más antiguos en Escandinavia.

Se hallaba en ese lugar simplemente buscando formar un lazo con algún clan poderoso. Por más que le gustara navegar, había llegado el tiempo de establecerse y dejar descendencia. Un matrimonio ventajoso no le sería difícil de conseguir, debido a sus bienes y su reputación.

O al menos eso era lo que había pensado.

Hacía pocos días que el jefe de un clan renombrado en la región lo había recibido con lujo de atenciones. Hans no pudo evitar quedar prendado de la belleza de su hija mayor, una doncella con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos azules igual que el océano en el que tanto disfrutaba de aventurarse. Jamás había visto unos cabellos que fueran tan pálidos como los suyos.

Supo que ella era a quien quería por esposa de ahí en adelante. La imaginó durmiendo a su lado y dándoles luz a sus hijos. Sería una magnífica compañera para él.

Excepto por un inconveniente.

Elsa no estaba interesada en el matrimonio. La joven había prometido mantenerse virgen y dedicar su vida como escudera, para luchar por su gente y defender el honor de su familia en las afueras. Era una de esas mujeres guerreras a las que su gente gustaba de referirse como skjaldmö*, y que tenían su admiración incluso cuando pensara que las batallas eran menester solamente de hombres.

Era un lamentable desperdicio que alguien como ella escogiera un camino tan solitario.

Los intentos que había hecho por derribar esa coraza de frialdad que parecía rodearla, a tal grado de mantener una personalidad distante y reservada incluso con los miembros de su propia aldea, habían sido en vano además de poner a prueba la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. No le gustaba que lo despreciaran.

Y cuando no le daban opción, tenía que recurrir a tomar lo que quería tal y como estaba acostumbrado.

De la forma más traicionera, había atacado junto con su tripulación al kyn noruego después de caer la noche; provocando terror entre los civiles y alertando a los hombres armados que no dudaron en combatir con los suyos. Estaba consciente de que sus actos eran de lo más viles en vista de la hospitalidad que habían tenido con él y con sus compañeros. No obstante no perdonaba la ofensa del rechazo de esa muchachita.

A veces uno debía hacerse respetar por las malas.

Le había asombrado descubrir que, en efecto, Elsa no era tan indefensa como aparentaba. La joven le había dado pelea al descubrir sus intenciones, empuñando su espada e hiriéndolo en un costado y en el brazo. Eso, lejos de disgustarle, provocó que aumentara el ardiente deseo que sentía por poseerla.

Ni la agilidad en los movimientos de la chica ni su valentía, pudieron impedir que perdiera la consciencia con el leve golpe que Hans le asestó, tras unos minutos de intenso combate. Hubiera preferido no tener que lastimarla. Estaba consciente de que sería muy complicado lograr que se resignara a cumplir con el papel de esposa obediente en el futuro. Aunque eso le gustaba, en parte.

Elsa se removió levemente en los brazos de su captor. Sus párpados se abrieron, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol y haciendo que sus pupilas azules se enfocaran en las verdes del pelirrojo, primero con sorpresa y luego con profundo odio.

Inútilmente se revolvió para recuperar su libertad, escuchando impotente como el cobrizo soltaba una risa grave y cínica, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

—¡Miserable traidor!—exclamó con rabia—¡Te maldigo en nombre de los dioses! ¡Maldito seas!

Otra carcajada volvió a resonar para su disgusto.

Repentinamente, Hans se agachó hacia ella y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, acallando todas sus protestas. No pudo contener la exclamación que brotó de su garganta. Nunca había sido besada por nadie, en vista de la promesa que había hecho para salvaguardar su virtud. La lengua de su raptor se adentró en su boca, acariciando con descaro la suya y el cielo de su paladar.

Estaba desarmada y no tenía como defenderse de él. La fuerza y el tamaño de ese extranjero la dejaban en desventaja. Y ahora no sabía que hacer para impedir que la arrebatara de su hogar.

—No luches en vano, querida mía. Pronto estaremos en casa.

Elsa lo observó con un enorme desprecio. Ese hombre era el responsable de la desgracia de su familia y la de su gente. Juró que no descansaría hasta vengarse. Ni desposándose con él conseguiría escapar del castigo que recibiría a manos suyas.

De hecho, no permitiría que ocurriera tal evento si tenía la oportunidad de destruirlo antes. Aguardaría el momento perfecto para rebanarle el cuello o atravesarlo con su propia espada, atacándolo del mismo modo cobarde en que había herido a quienes amaba. Y ni los dioses se apiadarían de él cuando le quitara la vida.

* * *

><p>*Kyn. Forma vikinga para referirse a un clan.<p>

*Skjaldmö. Mujeres de la cultura vikinga que como dice el relato, se mantenían vírgenes e iban a las batallas como escuderas. O al menos eso es lo que se cree.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Que onda, copos de nieve. :3 Les traje la viñeta del día de hoy, recién salida del horno y con esa dosis de odio/amor que tanto me encanta darles, jejejeje. ¿Qué les pareció? Mi amigo Google me ayudó un poquito cuando me puse a investigar acerca del _prompt_ vikingos, que la señorita _Hoe_ me sugirió. Una vez más me puso en aprietos. ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Lo hice bien? :3

_F_: Jojojo, sí, Hans debería prestar más atención a por donde va y a cientos de cosas. xD

¡Pasen un bello domingo, criaturas! ;)


	12. Día 12

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Elsa sabía de cierto pelirrojo que odiaba levantarse temprano por las mañanas. Pero eso no suponía ningún problema para ella si tenía un as bajo la manga para obligarlo a levantarse. Uno muy divertido y que terminaría de la forma que menos se esperaba.

.

Día 12

_Prompt_: Guerra de almohadas

_Género_: Humor/Romance

_Palabras_: 890

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: Almar-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Sin necesidad de alarmas<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz del sol dio por completo en los párpados de Elsa, provocando que se despertara lentamente y se frotara los párpados con sus manos vueltas un puño, apenas notó que era de día. Con ademán perezoso se estiró en la cama lo mejor que pudo, a causa del brazo masculino y cubierto de vello rojizo que estaba firmemente enroscado en su cintura.<p>

Curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y aun recostada en el colchón, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con el pelirrojo que la tenía abrazada y que continuaba profundamente dormido.

La rubia rio suavemente. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía vislumbrar sin ningún problema las diminutas pecas que cruzaban sus pómulos y la nariz perfecta. Resultaba divertido darse cuenta de que el muchacho frente a ella, tan soberbio y hasta desdeñoso cuando estaba despierto, pareciera tan solo un niño mientras estaba soñando.

Ligeramente lo sacudió, buscando que se levantara.

—Hans—murmuró—. Despierta.

Por toda respuesta tan solo obtuvo un gruñido de su parte. Frunció el ceño. Ese hombre sí que era un flojo.

Volvió a hacer el intento un par de veces más sin conseguir que se despertara. En cambio, obtuvo un murmullo incoherente y enfadado de su parte, y se vio apretada con más fuerza en medio de sus brazos.

Soltó un bufido. Todos los días era la misma cosa.

De repente una idea maliciosa cruzó por su cabeza. Desenredándose como pudo del agarre de su compañero, Elsa tomó su almohada, se sentó en su lugar y le asestó un golpe con ella en la cara al cobrizo, que liberó un quejido ahogado por el suave objeto.

—¡Levántate holgazán!—exclamó con voz enérgica.

Hans parpadeó enfadado, después de haber retirado la mullida almohada de su rostro con exasperación.

—¡Hey! ¿Pero qué mierda?—espetó de mal talante. Odiaba que lo despertaran en las mañanas.

Sintió un peso ligero encima de su cintura y miró como su novia se había sentado a horcajadas encima suyo, blandiendo su improvisada arma con relleno de plumas y observándole con gesto entre divertido y autoritario.

—¡Es hora de levantarse!—replicó Elsa y le dirigió otro par de almohadazos directo a la cabeza—Cada día eres más vago. Ni mi hermana duerme tanto como tú.

Sin previo aviso, la blonda se vio derribada de su posición al ser empujada suavemente a un lado y caer de costado sobre el lecho que compartían.

—Te enseñaré a despertarme, copo de nieve—habló Hans de modo amenazador y a continuación, tomó su propio almohadón para impactarla contra ella, de un modo más delicado pero no por eso menos molesto.

Buscando defenderse de su repentino enemigo, la aludida regresó a ponerse en guardia, siendo menos cuidadosa con sus ataques y soltando una risa infantil. Cualquiera que la estuviera viendo en ese momento no lo creería. La reservada reina de hielo enfrascada en una guerra de almohadas, definitivamente era una escena que uno jamás se haría la expectativa de presenciar.

Pronto, la cama y sus alrededores se llenaron con blancas plumas que flotaban en todas direcciones antes de caer al suelo o al colchón.

Luego de unos minutos, Hans colocó su almohadilla a un lado y aferró la de su contrincante impidiéndole que siguiera utilizándola. Su fuerza masculina obviamente era una ventaja que lo había hecho sencillo.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo!—objetó Elsa solo para ver como enseguida, la almohada le era arrebatada y lanzada al otro extremo de la habitación.

El cobrizo no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, puesto que la sujetó por la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama en un movimiento ágil, poniéndola boca arriba. Él se posiciono por encima de su cuerpo, atrapándola debajo de sí e inclinándose hasta que su rostro quedo a solo un palmo de distancia de las ruborizadas facciones de la chica.

—Me parece que te he ganado, copo de nieve—una sonrisa prepotente y de lado se dibujó en la boca de Hans, provocando que la platinada frunciera el ceño.

—Eso es porque eres un tramposo—musitó ofendida.

—Merezco una recompensa—los ojos verdes brillaron con perversidad y Elsa tragó saliva.

—Si no nos levantamos se nos hará más tarde… —dijo a la vez que ponía las manos en su pecho y trataba de empujarlo sin ningún éxito.

Sintió la gruesa mano de su falso vencedor acariciando uno de sus muslos, expuesto gracias al pequeño short de color azul que llevaba puesto junto a una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Él por su parte, solo vestía una desgastada camisa y unos pantalones de franela, que de pronto sintió que estorbaban mucho a su vista.

Hizo lo posible por despejar esos pensamientos. No tenían tiempo.

—Por favor, Hans…

—¿Y si hago esto?—insistió él, mordisqueando delicadamente su clavícula y sacándole un involuntario suspiro.

La muchacha dejó escapar un gemido y él sonrió, provocador. Tendría una merecida retribución por haber sido levantado de una manera tan brusca.

Cuando sus dedos se colaron por debajo de la prenda superior de ella, rozando el vientre plano y dirigiéndose tentativamente hacia arriba, supo que la había dominado por completo. Elsa le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y él la beso profundamente, metiendo su lengua entre los labios que tanto adoraba probar.

Parecía que después de todo, despertar temprano conllevaba ciertas ventajas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Feliz lunes de mierda a todos!

La viñeta de hoy fue súper fluffy en vista de que mañana nos espera algo más oscuro. e.e La pequeña Almar-chan me brindo ideas que son geniales para tener más momentos tiernos o amorosos entre nuestra pareja, ¿no les encanta eso? *w* ¿Y a quién no le gustaría terminar con una guerra de almohadas de esta manera? Ese Hans es un loquillo. xD

_F_: La historia de ayer fue muy interesante ¿verdad? :3 Te agradezco tanto que estés al pendiente.

Mi reto de los 30 días va avanzando, ¿se imaginan lo que tengo preparado para los siguientes prompts? ;D


	13. Día 13

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

El príncipe había dejado caer su máscara, cegado por la ambición. Prisionera en aquel oscuro calabozo, Elsa comprendió que no era el invierno la mayor de las amenazas en aquel instante. Era el hombre que tenía frente a sí y las oscuras intenciones que mostraba hacia ella. La tenía en sus garras y si no escapaba de él, su corona no sería lo único que perdería para siempre.

.

Día 13

_Prompt_: Beso forzado

_Género_: Angst

_Palabras_: 999

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: Anielha

* * *

><p><strong>A su merced<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa intentó luchar una vez más contra los pesados grilletes que sostenían sus manos. Era inútil. Podía sentir el frío saliendo de ellas pero aun así, intuía que le sería muy difícil deshacerse de los hierros que se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas. Si es que lo lograba.<p>

Una risa grave resonó en las paredes de la celda y ella miró con rabia hacia los ojos verdes del hombre que conocía muy bien.

Del amable príncipe que había conquistado a su hermana y ayudado a su reino durante la nevada no quedaba rastro alguno.

El monstruo por fin dejaba caer su máscara.

—No luche en vano, Su Majestad. Esas cadenas no se romperán con su hielo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—preguntó ella con desprecio, observando como Hans se agachaba para estar a su altura, posando una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

La sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en sus labios envió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

—Creo que tú sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero de ti, Elsa—una de sus manos sujetó su barbilla; la rubia monarca intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió—. Quiero tu reino—aumentó su cercanía para hablarle al oído—, tu trono—sus dedos se deslizaron para acariciar con suavidad la piel de su mandíbula—. Te quiero a ti.

La joven apretó los dientes y trató de oponer resistencia una vez más, sin éxito.

—Quítame las manos de encima, miserable traidor—espetó con desdén.

—¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu futuro esposo, querida mía?—el pelirrojo le acunó la cara con ambas manos, en un ademán posesivo.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada ante lo que había dicho, negándose a creer en una sola de sus palabras.

Pero la manera en la que Hans le volvió a sonreír anticipo la peor de sus sospechas.

—Nadie desea que sigas reinando, Elsa. La gente quiere tu cabeza—su dedo índice se movió lentamente y en forma horizontal por encima del cuello níveo, erizándole la piel—. Es gracias a mí que sigues con vida.

—¿Por qué?—la muchacha lo observó con recelo.

—Porque no puedo gobernar solo, Elsa. Quiero que estés a mi lado—sus orbes verdes destellaron con enfermiza adoración al contemplarla—. Necesito que estés ahí para complacerme, para darme herederos—la aludida sintió náuseas ante la sugerencia, al tiempo que los pulgares del príncipe acariciaban sus pómulos—. ¿No piensas que es una maravillosa idea?

—Prefiero morir—respondió ella entre dientes.

Una suave carcajada masculina hizo eco dentro del calabozo, antes de que Hans se inclinara encima de ella y atrapara sus labios entre los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa.

El joven la besó de modo dominante, sintiendo al instante el esfuerzo que hacía por rechazarlo. Elsa se debatió en balde, limitada por las pesadas esposas que atrapaban sus manos y los brazos del cobrizo, que la había rodeado en un abrazo opresor. Desesperada, agitó su cabeza tratando de alejarlo de sí sin conseguirlo.

El pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior haciéndole soltar un quejido. A la fuerza, su lengua se adentró en el interior de su boca, rozando la de ella sin reparo y recorriendo su paladar en una caricia húmeda y demandante. Inútilmente, Elsa intentó empujarla con la suya, únicamente consiguiendo incrementar el contacto. Se hallaba incapaz de moverse debajo del agarre de su tiránico acompañante, quien incluso había enterrado una de sus palmas en sus cabellos para impedir con ello que alejara su rostro. Ni siquiera la forma en que atinaba a mover sus piernas esperando lastimarlo para apartarlo de sí estaba dando resultado, pues ya él había adivinado su movimiento y las sostenía con fuerza entre sus rodillas.

Hans rompió el beso bruscamente, observando con satisfacción los labios húmedos e hinchados de su prisionera, antes de bajar la cabeza y morder su cuello con lujuria. Todavía la podía sentir luchando y eso lo excitaba.

Las ganas de tomarla ahí mismo eran enormes pero contra sus propios instintos se contuvo. No quería poseerla en ese oscuro cadalso. Aguardaría a la noche de bodas para someterla a sus deseos. Los grilletes que ahora la restringían iban a serle más útiles de lo que había pensado.

Un temprano sentimiento de victoria se apoderó de él. Aunque había preferido cortejar a la princesa de Arendelle por comodidad, no podía negar que en realidad había quedado prendado de la bella soberana del reino desde que la viera en su coronación. El descubrirla tan poderosa en su palacio de hielo provocó que la deseara con todas sus fuerzas, llevándolo a decidir que sería suya apenas la hubo devuelto al castillo.

Le enfermaba la idea de que otro pudiera hacerse con su mano, incluso cuando parecía obvio que estaba destinada a ser castigada por la desafortunada demostración de sus dones.

Por eso se había jurado desposarla, contrario al desprecio que la chica le tenía y lo que pudiera decir el resto del mundo.

La escuchó gritar y pedir auxilio, percibiendo el miedo en su voz. Sus labios sonrieron contra la piel blanca de su clavícula, antes de succionar sobre un punto sensible.

Nadie además de ellos estaba cerca de la zona de los calabozos.

Temblando, Elsa lo sintió dejar un rastro húmedo en su cuello y en sus hombros; sus dientes y lengua haciendo visibles una serie de marcas encima de su palidez antes de volver a posarse en sus labios, con la misma pasión que antes.

—Eres mía, Elsa—Hans mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, expulsando otra risa maliciosa—. Jamás permitiré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado.

Ella no quería seguir escuchándolo.

—Descansa, amor mío—le dijo el príncipe acariciándole por última vez el rostro, para incorporarse y avanzar hasta la salida de la celda.

Elsa miró cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, dejándola de nuevo en soledad. Necesitaba a como dé lugar escapar de allí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Holiwis. :3 ¿Qué les ha parecido la viñeta de hoy, criaturas? Como siempre, _Anielha_ quiso recordar el lado oscuro del pelirrojo que tanto nos gusta y con este prompt me pidió que lo mostrara como un desquiciado en la famosa escena del calabozo. Yo no podía dejar de cumplir sus órdenes. *risa malvada*

Pobre Elsa, siempre la pongo en aprietos. u.u Ahora díganme, ¿está mal que disfrute tanto escribir y leer este tipo de escenas donde el príncipe la ama de una forma tan enferma? D: Quisiera saber que no soy la única. T-T _Ani_ ya me comentaba en un PM que no le importaba si la escena era un poco subida de tono. Esta fue la primera viñeta que escribí, la tengo desde Diciembre. :P Y sí, desde un principio pensé que Hans mostrara cierto deseo sexual hacia la reina, solo para resaltar esa maldad que emana de él. e.e ¿Qué cosas, no?

¿Ustedes que creen que haya pasado después de esto? ¿Habrá logrado ella escapar? D:

_F_: ¡Venga lo dark! Ojalá esto te haya gustado. x3

Me voy copos, quizá los vea más tarde por el fandom, quizá. ;)


	14. Día 14

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Juntos habían pasado momentos maravillosos y una vida no sería suficiente como para satisfacer todo el amor que se tenían. Pero había llegado el momento de decir adiós y ese era el instante que más habían temido. Elsa no quería separarse de su esposo. Tendría que ser fuerte para verlo marchar.

.

Día 14

_Prompt_: Decir adiós

_Género_: Drama

_Palabras_: 1000

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: JDayC

* * *

><p><strong>Aún después de esta vida<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa entró en la pulcra habitación del hospital, fijando sus pupilas azules en la cama que ocupaba el centro y la cual se hallaba ocupada por su esposo. Distinguió de inmediato sus facciones cansadas y envejecidas a causa de los años, el pelo que antaño había sido pelirrojo y que ahora mostraba un tono más pálido, al igual que la barba que cubría su mandíbula.<p>

Suspiró. Ver a Hans de aquella manera era más difícil de lo que había supuesto. A veces le costaba trabajo darse cuenta de que el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Ya no eran unos jóvenes, aunque el amor entre ambos seguía tan intacto como la primera vez que se conocieron, hacía tantos años.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta él, mirando los monitores a los cuales había sido conectado para controlar sus signos vitales y su semblante fatigado.

El hombre levantó sus párpados y le sonrió débilmente. Sus ojos verdes eran lo único que no se transformaba con el transcurso de los días. Eran igual de brillantes que los de aquel muchacho que solía molestarla en su época de juventud y la observaban con el mismo amor.

Acomodando su trenza plateada por sobre uno de sus hombros, Elsa se sentó junto a él y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, recibiendo un apretón de su parte.

—Nos has dado un gran susto a todos, Hans—le dijo con suavidad—. Tus nietos no dejan de preguntar por ti.

El aludido ensanchó ligeramente su sonrisa, ante la mención de sus descendientes. Cualquiera diría que lo último que debería de importarles era la resistencia de un viejo, pero sabía que era afortunado de contar con su cariño. Su última recaída había provocado que lo internaran de inmediato a pesar de su reticencia. Siempre había detestado los hospitales.

La mirada preocupada de los ojos azules de su mujer le enterneció. Por un momento, le pareció mirar de nuevo a la jovencita de cabellos rubios que lo embelesaba con sus gestos en la preparatoria y con la cual no dejaba de discutir por cualquier tontería.

Incluso ahora no dejaba de trenzarse la melena, que se había vuelto de tono grisáceo a causa de la edad. Sus expresiones seguían siendo las mismas cuando sacaba a relucir su acostumbrada arrogancia o hacía algún comentario en broma para enfadarla. Las arrugas en torno a sus orbes celestes y en ciertos puntos de su rostro eran más perceptibles. A pesar de todo eso, para él Elsa continuaba siendo la persona más bella que había visto en su vida.

Le costaba enormemente tener que separarse de ella.

—No te preocupes por mí, copo de nieve—musitó con voz débil—. Todo esto habrá pasado pronto.

Ella se hizo la desentendida de lo que realmente quería decir, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

—Te pondrás bien e iremos a casa.

Hans negó con la cabeza, apretando nuevamente una de sus pequeñas palmas.

—No voy a salir de esta, copo—dijo con un hilo de voz—. Lo sé. Ambos lo sabemos. Tienes que estar preparada.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, desviando sus ojos cerúleos de los esmeraldas de él. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad a la que tanto temía y mucho menos hablar de ella. Eso solo la volvería más real.

Lamentablemente, le bastaba echar un vistazo a su marido para darle la razón. Hans cada vez se sentía peor y las complicaciones en su salud se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

Otro suspiró abandonó sus labios con profundo pesar.

—No quiero perderte—dijo en un murmullo—, no estoy lista para dejarte partir. No quiero… —paró en seco mientras la vista se le humedecía. Cuán difícil era imaginarse siguiendo sin el hombre que amaba.

—Mírame, Elsa—la mujer se obligó a cumplir con aquella petición, ignorando el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas, esa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien pasara lo que pasara y que nunca la había dejado caer a lo largo de todos esos años. La misma con la que le gustaba despertar cada mañana.

—Mi vida ha sido especial a tu lado—afirmó su esposo, alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla y limpiar una lágrima silenciosa que había descendido por ella—, me has dado una familia maravillosa. Has hecho que todo este tiempo haya sido el más feliz para mí. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, copo de nieve—la mencionada no pudo evitar temblar ante sus palabras—. No quiero que sufras por mí. Quiero que disfrutes los años que te quedan por delante… hasta reunirnos de nuevo.

Un ligero sollozo se escuchó en la estancia.

—Prométeme que lo harás. Tienes que hacerlo, Elsa. Aun te quedan nuestros hijos. Y nuestros nietos—la mano masculina se deslizó hasta su barbilla—. Tendrás que estar aquí para ellos.

Por toda respuesta, ella volvió a darle un asentimiento y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo tenuemente en los labios. Hans le correspondió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Siempre había temido que llegara ese momento.

—Te amo, copo de nieve. Nunca lo olvides.

—Te amo—repitió Elsa observándolo de manera profunda—. Jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

Él le sonrió antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo y lo único que pudo hacer, fue soltar su mano para salir del dormitorio y dejarlo descansar. Los hijos de ambos seguían esperando afuera y estarían ansiosos por saber cómo se sentía su padre.

Esa misma noche se sentó junto a ellos en la sala de espera, incapaz de ir a otro lado. Después de medianoche, el anuncio del doctor era contundente.

Elsa se derrumbó, repitiéndose que debía continuar después de todo. Habían compartido sus sentimientos hasta el último momento. Algún día volverían a estar juntos.

"_Hasta siempre, cariño"_, pensó con tristeza y una incipiente sensación de añoranza.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Ay, drama. Soy tan poco adepta al drama que no sé si lo anterior haya quedado tan sentimental como era mi intención, pero al menos yo les puedo asegurar que si me sentí muy melancólica al escribirlo. Es difícil imaginar una escena como está, criaturas mías. D: Cuando _JDayC_ me la propuso me sugirió dos opciones: hacer algo tipo "Bajo la misma estrella" (nunca vi la película) o ponerlos de viejitos. Como nunca los he hecho maduros, me decidí por esta esto último y traté de ponerle mucho sentimiento. x3

Ayer estaba regodeando con la maldad de Hans y hoy me entristece verlo partir. u.u

_Hicookiemonster_: Awwww, me sonrojas. :D Gracias por tus palabras, chérie. A mi también me encanta cuando el pelirrojo es un desgraciado que hace de todo por molestar a Elsa, no sé porque. xD Cuando hay Helsa en esas circunstancias, me gusta pensar que su amor es incomprendido y no sabe bien como expresarlo.

_Alex D_: Jajajaja, que cruel. ¿Te digo algo? *Susurra* Una parte de mí también piensa que sería interesante que Elsa no haya podido escapar en la viñeta anterior. We are bad. D:

_F_: Estamos locas. No entiendo porque nos gusta tanto la sociopatía de Hans pero en fin... ¡así somos felices!

_Laloo_: Hans es todo un misterio y con la poca información que se tiene de él, solo nos es posible especular. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ;D

¡Ya es mitad de semana! Cuídense y se me portan mal. :P


	15. Día 15

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal traicionando a su esposo de una manera tan vil. Elsa le debía respeto a su marido, que tan bien se había portado con ella, al quererla sinceramente y portar la corona de Arendelle con dignidad. Pero los deseos de su cuerpo iban en contra de sus intenciones y no podía remediar el hecho de que solo hubiera un hombre que fuera capaz de hacerla estremecer en la cama. Él mismo que había intentado asesinarla alguna vez.

.

Día 15

_Prompt_: Infidelidad sexual

_Género_: Angst/Romance

_Palabras_: 1000

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: Aurora Auror

* * *

><p><strong>Su más peligroso secreto<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Tiene insomnio, Su Majestad?—la voz grave que se escuchó a sus espaldas provocó que Elsa dejara de mirar por la ventana de su habitación y se diera la vuelta, componiendo su habitual expresión de frialdad.<p>

Lo vio de pie ante ella, con su porte elegante y el cabello pelirrojo y desordenado, que no por eso le restaba un mínimo de su atractivo. Sus ojos verdes la recorrieron de arriba a abajo con una expresión lujuriosa que de inmediato la hizo estremecer. Ella maldijo su debilidad. No lo había escuchado entrar, absorta como estaba en observar a través de su ventanal hacia el fiordo.

Últimamente hacía eso a menudo.

Elegantemente junto sus pálidas manos frente a sí y se alejó de donde estaba, sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos cerúleos se clavaron con indiferencia en Hans. Estaba muy consciente de que el camisón de satén azul que llevaba era bastante revelador, pues se ceñía a su esbelta figura y exhibía las delicadas líneas de su clavícula y el comienzo de sus senos.

Quizá había elegido aquello inconscientemente, sabiendo que por más que se dijera a sí misma que rechazaría recibir las atenciones del príncipe, al final terminaría cediendo.

El joven se aproximó hacia ella con un brillo predador en su mirada y esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto detestaba. Por un instante breve se quedó a un palmo de distancia de su cuerpo, observándola profundamente, con descaro. Luego, súbitamente la empujó hacia la cama, provocando que cayera encima del colchón y posicionándose encima con ademán dominante.

La reina no opuso resistencia. Aquello también se había convertido en una rutina, una con la que arriesgaba su reputación y su matrimonio, pero con la cual no podía romper por más que se lo propusiera.

Elsa lo sintió mordisquear su cuello y liberó un suspiro. Como odiaba que supiera la manera exacta de ponerla a temblar.

Hans ascendió para tomar sus labios entre los suyos, besándola con los dientes y con la lengua. Se había vuelto adicto al sabor de la muchacha y a sentir la frialdad que emanaba de aquella piel de porcelana al prodigarle sus caricias.

Ella quería decirle que parara, que no pensaba seguir con ese engaño que tan injusto era para el rey. Pero bastaba con sentir esas manos grandes acariciándola para que su mente se borrara por completo. El sonido de su camisón rasgándose provocó que soltara una exclamación ahogada a la vez que se sentía humedecer.

Odiaba a Hans Westergaard con todas sus fuerzas, especialmente porque sabía complacerla mejor que nadie en la cama.

El cobrizo hizo a un lado bruscamente los restos del camisón, descendiendo sobre la figura inmaculada que apareció ante él. Su boca se apoderó de uno de los blancos pechos, acariciando el pezón con la lengua y haciendo a su dueña retorcerse.

Arqueándose contra su amante, Elsa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fijó su mirada en el retrato de su mesita de noche. Los ojos cálidos de su esposo le miraron desde la imagen y se detestó a sí misma por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Asmund Westergaard era un buen hombre, noble y con un gran corazón. A diferencia de su hermano menor, tenía un alto sentido del honor. Un acuerdo matrimonial para sacar a Arendelle adelante después del invierno que ella misma había provocado, lo había convertido en su consorte. Había demostrado ser un buen marido, comprensivo con sus poderes y dispuesto a escucharla cuando lo necesitaba. Tenían muchas cosas en común y sus cabellos negros en contraste con sus ojos grisáceos, lo volvían apuesto ante cualquier mujer.

Pero la inteligencia y las buenas intenciones de Asmund no eran suficientes en la alcoba. Con gran pesar, Elsa debía reconocer que él no la satisfacía.

Ahora el susodicho se encontraba en el océano, con destino a Gran Bretaña por asuntos diplomáticos y la había dejado al cuidado del miembro más joven de su familia. Un príncipe supuestamente redimido cuyas disculpas hipócritas se había visto forzada a aceptar. Y que aprovechaba para meterse en su cama a la más mínima oportunidad.

Si su hermano mayor tan solo supiera…

Hans extendió la mano y volcó el portarretrato hacia abajo con enfado. No quería que la reina pensara en ese impotente despojo que era su esposo. No cuando estaba con él.

Detestaba a Asmund con todas sus fuerzas. Él le había arrebatado todo lo que deseaba. La atención de sus padres. La oportunidad de ser rey. El reino que ambicionaba. La mujer que quería para él.

Con furia contenida, descendió para abrirse paso entre las piernas de su cuñada, inclinándose para besar su intimidad. Su lengua se adentró al interior del monte de Venus, arrancándole a la platinada alaridos de placer y haciendo que sus pequeñas manos se aferraran a las sábanas.

El pelirrojo prolongó la caricia húmeda hasta que la sintió abandonarse ante el primer orgasmo. La erección que se ocultaba aun entre sus pantalones le estaba resultando insoportable y dolorosa.

Ya se había desprendido de su camisa, dejando a la vista de la ruborizada monarca su marcado abdomen.

Tan pronto como terminó de desvestirse, entró en el cuerpo debajo suyo sin el menor reparo, penetrando a la Reina de las Nieves con tanta pasión como rencor implícitos, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas y haciendo que ella le clavara las uñas en la espalda. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse debatiéndose furiosas entre sí, ahogando los jadeos y gemidos entrecortados que salían de sus gargantas y peleando por el control en aquel encuentro.

Hans sintió como los blancos dientes de su compañera se clavaban en uno de sus hombros. El verla de esa forma tan salvaje solo conseguía excitarlo más. Sus manos volvieron a acunar cada uno de sus senos, frotando con sus pulgares los capullos erguidos que los coronaban y obligándola a gritar su nombre.

Elsa cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía y pidiéndole mentalmente a su esposo que le perdonara su traición...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Mi primer hatesex... o al menos eso pretendía ser. xD Como echan chispas estos dos cuanto están en la misma cama. Ok, cuando la pequeña _Aurora Auror_ me planteó el prompt de "infidelidad sexual" yo me volví loca pensando que podía hacer con eso, y que fuera absolutamente Helsa. Esto es lo que resultó. Un supuesto post-movie en la que la reina se convierte en cuñada de Hans por azahares del destino y ambos terminan engañando a uno de sus hermanos. Me pareció que eso le añadía más angst al asunto y bueno... ¡que sea prohibido solo lo vuelve más genial! e.e

¿Les gustó? Quise ser un poco más atrevida con la escena de sexo pero ustedes saben mejor que nadie que todavía tengo mucho por mejorar y aprender.

_Laloo_: Ok, ok, si solté una lagrimita al escribir la viñeta anterior. x3 No es que me haya puesto a llorar como Magdalena, pero sí me entristeció la escena. Tenía que ser dramática. Y simplemente ver a estos dos de ancianitos es algo que a una le llega, más si uno de ellos muere. :( Lamentablemente es la ley de la vida. u.u

_rose_: Awwww, gracias a ti por tus bonitas palabras, me suben el ego, jajaja. La verdad es mejor no pensar en cosas tristes y disfrutar de la vida mientras podamos, que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. ;)

_F_: Oh copo de nieve, gracias por tu comentario, significa mucho para mí. :') Sí, la idea de la viñeta anterior es que fuera triste, en cierta forma me alegro de haberlo logrado. xD Espero que la del día de hoy tan sexy te haya hecho olvidar tu tristeza por la anterior. :P

Pasando a otra cosa copos de nieve... la querida _adrilabelle_ ha publicado un nuevo fic Helsa en rating M. Al parecer la única que se ha dado cuenta es _F_. xD Como amantes que son de este ship, es su deber acudir a apoyarla, leyendo y comentando ¿sí? :D Les aseguro que les va a gustar mucho la trama, esa _adri_ es una loquilla, jejeje. Vayan copos, vayan e impulsen el fandom criaturas mías. e.e

Bueno, mañana debo mandar a esos dos loquitos a Brasil... ¡no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer! xD (_Hoe_ y sus prompts extraños, ¡cómo le gusta meterme en problemas! LOL). Pero bueno, ya los sorprenderé con algo. ¡Cuídense! Les quiere su amiga _Frozen Fan_. ;D


	16. Día 16

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Aquel viaje de estudios no había resultado ser lo que ella esperaba. Llegar en plena época de carnavales a Brasil no era precisamente idílico para Elsa y en especial con el molesto acompañante que se había colado, entre sus compañeros de la clase de portugués. Sin embargo el ambiente festivo le depararía unas cuantas sorpresas.

.

Día 16

_Prompt_: Extranjeros en el Carnaval de Brasil

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 1000

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

><p><strong>Liberando impulsos<strong>

* * *

><p>La música tocada por instrumentos ambulantes y proveniente de algunos equipos de sonido, había llenado el barrio entero de Copacabana, contagiando con su espíritu festivo a la multitud de personas que llenaban las calles y se apostaban en las entradas de sus casas, siempre bailando y riendo. Era un ambiente alegre al que si bien no estaba acostumbrada, no dejaba de resultarle de lo más interesante.<p>

Elsa se ajustó sus gafas de sol y continúo mirando, desde el balcón del apartamento que alquilaba junto a algunos estudiantes de su clase de portugués. Todos habían convenido en que organizar un viaje a Río de Janeiro, sería una gran experiencia para mejorar con el idioma. De modo que allí se encontraban, haciendo de todo menos aprender. Llegar en plena época de carnavales no era precisamente un incentivo para pulir sus conocimientos de la lengua portuguesa; en especial cuando sus compañeros se la habían pasado casi todo el tiempo alcoholizados o en la playa. Pero ella al menos podía disfrutar de los bonitos paisajes de la capital brasileña.

Suspiró. Su carácter tímido no le permitía ser tan extrovertida como el resto de sus acompañantes. Mientras algunos estaban en el mar y otros habían acudido a mirar más de cerca los carros alegóricos que pasaban cerca del barrio, ella había preferido permanecer como observadora desde un punto discreto.

En aquel instante, la gente que podía mirar abajo había comenzado a cantar y a bailar con más ahínco. Muchos de ellos portaban ropas ligeras o trajes de baño, acordes con el clima caluroso y lo exuberante de la celebración. Unas chicas en la acera se movían escandalosamente, luciendo los bañadores más pequeños que había visto hasta entonces, y eso que en Copacabana le había tocado ver escenas por el estilo.

Azorada, desvió sus orbes azules. Vaya que las brasileñas no tenían complejos.

—Sabía que la iba a encontrar aquí, Su Majestad.

Sobresaltada la rubia se volvió para mirar detrás de sí, encontrándose con un pelirrojo que sonreía arrogantemente y sostenía una bebida en su mano.

La muchacha rodó los ojos y regresó a mirar al frente, ignorándolo deliberadamente. En parte porque no lo soportaba y en parte porque se había ruborizado al verlo tan solo con las bermudas que exhibían su bien marcado abdomen. Un ser tan nefasto no debería poseer un cuerpo tan perfecto.

—¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? Deberías haber salido con los demás—el cobrizo se posicionó a su lado—, puede que sea la única vez que podamos disfrutar de todo esto.

—Prefiero observarlo desde aquí.

—¡Aflójate un poco, copo de nieve! Es el Carnaval de Río, no tienes que ser tan estirada.

—Mi nombre no es copo de nieve, Hans—le lanzó una mirada fulminante—. Y no soy ninguna estirada.

—Entonces no te molestará probar lo que traje para ti—la joven miró con desconfianza el vaso que él sostenía, contemplando el líquido verde en su interior y la generosa cantidad de hielo que había encima.

A Elsa le gustaban las bebidas frías, pero no estaba segura de que debiera aceptar algo que proviniera de alguien como Westergaard, quién no le había dejado de insistir en todo el semestre para que aceptara salir con él. Ni siquiera era de la clase de portugués, pero de alguna forma misteriosa se había acoplado al viaje solo para perseguirla.

Enarcó una de sus cejas rubias al notar las dos pajitas dentro del vaso, sin poder creer que Hans hubiera recurrido a algo así para flirtear con ella.

—¿Te molesta compartirla conmigo?—inquirió él, burlón.

—No tengo sed—repuso, haciendo caso omiso del calor que se sentía incluso estando en el exterior.

—Estirada—Elsa frunció sus labios—. Es una Caipirinha*, es muy popular aquí en Brasil—acercó una pajita a su boca—, anda—insistió.

La platinada suspiró cansada.

—Solo un trago—dijo antes de sentir un agradable sabor a lima que la refrescó.

Un rato después, con el carnaval en todo su apogeo y habiendo tomado por su cuenta la mayor parte del cóctel, Elsa se encontraba risueña y disfrutando de la música que llenaba el ambiente. Comenzó a contonearse levemente, sintiéndose más en sincronía con el ritmo que hacía eco desde las calles.

—No debiste beber esto tan rápido, copo.

Las palabras de su acompañante no tuvieron ningún efecto en ella. En cambio, comenzó a sentirse acalorada y con presteza se desprendió de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista la parte superior del bikini azul que su hermana había empacado en su maleta a pesar de sus quejas y que se había negado a mostrar hasta ahora.

Hans se quedó absorto ante la visión que tenía ante sí, abriendo la boca ligeramente. Sus ojos verdes contemplaron la esbelta silueta de la chica, deteniéndose brevemente en la piel nívea de su busto, el pequeño ombligo en medio de su vientre plano y las caderas que sobresalían por encima de sus shorts de denim.

Ni en sus más alocadas fantasías se habría imaginado ver a su escurridiza reina de hielo de aquella manera. Sintió como de repente se ponía colorado.

Dándose cuenta de su reacción, Elsa esbozó una sonrisita y se acercó a él con una mirada socarrona en sus pupilas.

—Nunca antes me había divertido tanto—le dijo ella con tono travieso. Había escuchado que el carnaval sacaba la parte más desinhibida de la gente, pero él no habría creído que eso también aplicaría con su pequeño copo de nieve.

—¿N-no quieres ir a recostarte u-un rato? C-creo… que d-de veras lo necesitas—consiguió decir, encontrándose sorprendido y hasta algo tímido ante su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Quién es el estirado ahora?—la rubia le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y aproximó sus labios a los suyos, terminando con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Hans puso las manos en las caderas femeninas y ambos se enredaron en un beso hambriento, mientras una lluvia de confeti de colores caía desde el balcón superior. El carnaval era mágico.

* * *

><p>*Caipirinha. Bebida tradicional de Brasil. Se hace con lima, azúcar, hielo y cachaza, que es un licor brasileño.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Esta ha sido una de las ideas más complicadas, porque hasta ayer no sabía que hacer. xD _Anielha_ me sugirió una cosa, pero mis musas optaron por esto y bueno... perdón si alguien se quedó con ganas de leer sobre carros alegóricos, pero quise enfocarme más en el ambiente y en mostrar a Elsa más... liberada. ;) Esto es lo que consigues al ponerme en apuros, _Hoe_. e.e

¿Qué piensan de esto? ¿Era lo que esperaban o no? Oh cielos, este reto cada vez me pone más a prueba. D:

_F_: Jajaja, gracias. El lemmon anterior sí se puso un poquito intenso. Mis queridos Helsa son como perros en celo cuando están en la cama. LOL

TGIF! Pasen un lindo fin de semana rompiendo las reglas. ;)


	17. Día 17

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Hans se consideraba un experto manipulador pero parecía que aquella vez, tendría que esforzarse un poco más en su talento para el engaño para despistar a su adorable vecina. Había ciertas situaciones que ameritaban una mentira inofensiva.

.

Día 17

_Prompt_: Mentiras piadosas

_Género_: Humor

_Palabras_: 998

_Rating_: K

_Propuesta de_: Almar-chan

* * *

><p><strong>De ratones y mentiras blancas<strong>

* * *

><p>Hans odiaba a los niños. Odiaba el ruido que hacían y sus estúpidas caritas sonrientes, que tanto les servían para encubrir sus travesuras y ocultar su fastidiosa naturaleza. Pero lo que más odiaba sin duda, era la manera en que lloraban sabiendo que con eso conseguirían cualquier cosa que quisieran. Consideraba eso como la forma más baja de manipulación. Y vaya que él sabía acerca de manipular. Tenía un don innato para eso y llevaba haciéndolo dieciséis años.<p>

Tal vez necesitaría ponerlo en práctica en aquel momento, ante el apuro en el que se había metido.

Incómodo, observó una vez más a su pequeña vecina de pie frente a él. Su boquita formando un puchero y sus ojos azules conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos. El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

—Tu hermano me dijo que tú habías visto a Olaf—habló ella, dejando ver la preocupación en su voz y cierta esperanza—, dime donde está. Dime—añadió suplicante.

El adolescente se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. En efecto, se había encontrado con la singular mascota de la chiquilla de ocho años durante el día anterior, en uno de los rincones de casa. Al parecer, aquel ratoncito blanco había salido a dar un paseo sin que nadie en el domicilio de junto se diera cuenta. Y Hans, estúpidamente, apenas lo había notado se hizo a la tarea de exterminarlo disgustado ante la idea de que un bicho como ese pudiera estar cerca de sus cosas.

Ahora el susodicho yacía dentro de una bolsa de papel, quizá en algún basurero de la ciudad, después de haber pasado a mejor vida. Nunca se imaginó que sería para tanto. Y menos que se sentiría como un mierda, al comprobar que su dueña lo andaba buscando y lo mucho que parecía quererlo.

Lo peor era que al parecer alguno de sus hermanos lo había delatado a medias.

Maldiciéndolos para sus adentros, se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña y listo para usar su tono de voz más convincente. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser engañarla?

—Creo que él te mintió, Elsa—le dijo, poniendo esa sonrisa de lado que tan bien le funcionaba para engatusar a sus maestros en la preparatoria—. No he visto a tu ratón por ninguna parte. Tal vez Olaf escapó de casa porque no le gustaba que lo tuvieran encerrado, ¿no crees?

La pequeña se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa ante sus palabras. Hans se felicitó mentalmente por su astucia… hasta que la vio fruncir el ceño.

—¡Eres un mentiroso!—exclamó acusadora—¡Sí lo viste y no me quieres decir! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

La expresión satisfecha del cobrizo se desvaneció y enseguida miró hacia los lados, nervioso. Todos sus vecinos se encontraban en casa, pero con el escándalo que estaba empezando a armar Elsa, no le gustaría que se asomaran y pensaran que le estaba haciendo algo. Debía pensar rápidamente.

Repentinamente ella rompió a llorar, ocultando el rostro entre sus manitas y haciendo que su diminuta trenza rubia se moviera con cada sollozo que daba. Hans entró en pánico.

—Eh, oye, cálmate nena—replicó, haciendo ademán de agarrarla por los hombros.

Apenas lo hubo hecho, la aludida levantó la cabeza y lo observó con reproche y una frialdad poco común en una cría de su edad.

—¡Dime donde lo tienes!—chilló demandante y Hans apretó los dientes.

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. No tenía idea de como pero lo sabía. La mocosa había resultado ser más suspicaz de lo que imaginaba. Componiendo un semblante serio, se inclinó hacia ella como si fuera a decirle algo en secreto, rogando para sus adentros que esta vez sí le creyera.

—Está bien, no quería decirte esto pero… Olaf está… allá arriba—improvisó, señalando su viejo escondite del árbol, que podía vislumbrarse en el jardín trasero desde donde estaban—. Está preparando una sorpresa para ti… ¡una nueva casa!—agregó, sin poder creer él mismo las estupideces que se le ocurrían—Con rampas y una rueda para que pueda correr. Él me lo dijo.

Elsa enarcó una ceja y lo miró con superioridad infantil.

—Los ratones no hablan—replicó con un ligero tonito de sabelotodo. El muchacho se contuvo de rodar los ojos—. Quiero verlo.

La chiquilla comenzó a correr para subir en dirección al árbol que le había indicado y rápidamente, fue tras ella.

—¡Espera, Elsa!—ágilmente la alcanzo hasta ponerse delante de ella y la levantó, tomándola por debajo de sus brazos.

Se sentía muy pequeña y ligera. Su mirada infantil cambio de decidida a confundida al verse separada del suelo y al hacer contacto con sus orbes esmeraldas, un tenue rubor cubrió las blancas mejillas. En contra de su voluntad, Hans se enterneció por eso.

—No puedes ir a verlo ahora—le explicó—. Se trata de una sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? No quieres arruinarla antes de tiempo.

La niña parpadeó un par de veces y al verla de cerca, pudo jurar que se había ruborizado más.

—Pero vuelve esta tarde antes de que se haga de noche… y podrás llevártelo a casa—dijo Hans más confiado.

Aquello le daría tiempo suficiente para ir a la tienda de mascotas y conseguir otro ratón blanco. Por suerte todos esos animales eran iguales. Tendría también que buscar una jaula para el roedor, pero mejor era eso a enfrentarse con el llanto de su vecinita.

Era ridículo que se le partiera el corazón de imaginarla así. ¡Si él detestaba a los niños!

—Vuelve al rato, ¿sí? Y ya no vayas a llorar—dijo a la vez que la bajaba con delicadeza.

La niñita asintió con la cabeza dubitativamente y aun colorada, emprendió la vuelta de camino hacia su hogar. Al llegar a la cerca que separaba ambas casas, miró por encima de su hombro tímidamente y él la despidió con la mano.

Elsa entró corriendo a su vivienda. El pelirrojo suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Ok, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo como esto, desde que paseando por tumblr me encontré con algunos fanarts que mostraban a Hans adulto y Elsa de niña; entonces el azúcar se me subió y me dije: debo escribir algo así. *w* Obviamente no hubo nada de romance aquí porque habría sido súper inapropiado (aunque por la reacción de la pequeña rubia, podemos denotar que a ella si le gusta su vecino, jojojojo), pero si lo extrañaron, piensen que cuando ella tenga 18 años y él 26 podrán enamorarse de verdad. :3

En fin, sé que es algo extraño pensarlos de esta manera pero a mí me da ternura. xD La relación se queda en un sentido más platónico y eso es muy interesante. ¿O ustedes que piensan?

_F_: Dicen que el carnaval sí saca el lado más salvaje de todos. Imagina ver a nuestro copo de nieve de esa manera en una situación como la de la viñeta anterior. xD Sería épico.

¡_Frozen Fan_ fuera! ;)


	18. Día 18

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Como hijo del océano que era, Hans no podía acercarse demasiado a la superficie pues ya había sido advertido que los humanos que habitaban allí, podían ser crueles y peligrosos. Pero desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en la hermosa princesa de ojos azules que miraba hacia las aguas, su corazón quedaría atado a tierra firme de por vida.

.

Día 18

_Prompt_: Tritón rescatado por princesa

_Género_: Fantasy/Romance

_Palabras_: 999

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: Anielha

* * *

><p><strong>En la tierra y el océano<strong>

* * *

><p>Como el resto de sus hermanos, Hans había recibido severas advertencias por parte de su padre sobre no acercarse demasiado a la superficie, pues ellos eran hijos del océano y como se alejaran demasiado de las profundidades, corrían el serio peligro de ser heridos o capturados por los hombres que habitaban en la superficie. Estos eran supersticiosos y tenían la errónea creencia de que las criaturas mágicas del mar les traían desgracias, hundiendo embarcaciones y conjurando las más terribles tormentas.<p>

Aquello sin embargo, tan solo era una manera de proteger su mundo, pues los humanos eran avariciosos y no se tentaban el corazón para atentar contra la vida de los seres marinos.

No obstante todo esto, Hans era curioso y por sobretodo arrogante. Fue por eso que aquella tarde no dudo en seguir cerca la embarcación que cruzaba el mar y que pudo divisar, mientras asomaba su cabeza pelirroja fuera de las aguas. Había visto decenas de barcos antes por supuesto, pero algo en este le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

En cuanto sus ojos verdes se habían fijado en la hermosa joven que contemplaba el mar por la balaustrada del navío, no había podido quitarle la vista de encima. Jamás había visto a nadie que fuera tan bella como ella, ya fuera humana o sirena. Su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos platinados y sus orbes azules como las aguas en las que habitaba lo dejaron cautivado.

Imprudentemente nadó más cerca del barco, esperando poder mirarla con más detalle. Tenía su delicada barbilla apoyada en una de sus pálidas manos y una expresión entre anhelante y aburrida en su mirada celeste.

Tan absorto estaba observándola que no se percató de los marineros que se acercaban también al borde de cubierta, advirtiendo su presencia entre exclamaciones de asombro y consternación. No fue sino hasta que escuchó sus gritos que advirtió el grave error que había cometido.

Con enfado, vio como aquellos hombres sacaban sendos arpones y los apuntaban en su dirección. Sus instintos le indicaron a Hans que tendría que nadar rápido para esquivarlos.

El grito proveniente de la muchacha rubia lo distrajo momentáneamente. Con gran sorpresa, el tritón se dio cuenta de cómo ella había corrido hacia los tripulantes, tratando de ordenarles que bajaran sus armas. Se había dado cuenta también de que él estaba allí y no solo eso. Estaba tratando de salvarle la vida.

Uno de los navegantes hizo caso omiso de los ruegos y lanzó su arpón hacia él, rozándole un costado. Hans se sumergió nuevamente, a la vez que la marea arreciaba.

Su padre debía haber sentido que estaba en peligro y había mandado una tormenta para acabar con aquellas personas. El cielo se tornó negro e instantes después, pudo escuchar los alaridos provenientes de la embarcación.

Contrario a su sentido común regresó a la superficie, escuchando con atención.

—¡Salven a la princesa Elsa!—gritaba un hombre entre la tripulación; el que parecía estar a cargo—¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!

En medio de la confusión y las fuertes olas que sacudían el barco, Hans vio caer por la borda el delicado cuerpo de la doncella y supo que era ella a quien se estaba refiriendo el capitán. Rápidamente se impulsó por debajo de la corriente para buscarla. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al talle de la chica y tiraron de ella hacia la superficie, al tiempo que la tempestad arreciaba furiosa.

El navío comenzó a hundirse. Hans miró a la princesa que sostenía en medio de un abrazo protector. La caída la había dejado inconsciente. Él la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, en espera de que las aguas volvieran a calmarse.

Ante sus ojos, el barco desapareció completamente, quedando sus restos esparcidos en el océano y silenciadas las voces de auxilio de sus ocupantes.

Aferrando a una temblorosa Elsa hacia sí, nadó hasta la costa más cercana, dejando que la marea volviera a su estado tranquilo. Había sido un naufragio terrible pero la joven estaba con vida.

En cuanto hubo alcanzado tierra firme la tendió con delicadeza en la arena de la playa, cuidando que los rayos del sol; que comenzaba a salir de nuevo, tocaran su pálido rostro. Una de sus manos gruesas le acarició el pómulo mientras que la otra retiraba los mechones húmedos que le cubrían la frente.

Elsa era la única humana que al verlo, no había tratado de atacarlo o sentido aversión hacia él. Su compasión y su encantadora apariencia lo tenían embelesado.

El joven tritón comprendió entonces que estaba enamorado.

Pero el suyo era un amor que no podía ser. Ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos. Él no poseía piernas y ella no podría acompañarlo en las profundidades.

"_Oh Elsa"_, pensó besando la frente de la muchacha, _"si tan solo pudieras amarme"_.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los de la sobreviviente, con ansía contenida. Aprovecharía que aún no recuperaba la consciencia para llevarse ese único recuerdo de su persona.

Unos pasos en la playa lo alertaron y con pesar, se alejó de Elsa para nadar y ocultarse detrás de unas rocas. Desde allí pudo ver como un humano se acercaba, acompañado de una criatura enorme y marrón. Una de esas a las que llamaban perros.

—Hey Sven, ¡mira!—el hombre rubio se acercó alarmado a su princesa—¡Señorita! Señorita, ¿puede oírme?

Lo primero que Elsa vio al abrir sus ojos fue un par de pupilas castañas cerca de ella. Había creído escuchar una voz masculina diciendo su nombre. Sin duda debía tratarse del apuesto muchacho que ahora la observaba. Se ruborizó.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—le preguntó el recién llegado con preocupación.

Débilmente, asintió con la cabeza. No podía apartar la vista de "su salvador".

—No se preocupe, la llevaré a un lugar seguro—Elsa no se quejó cuando la levantó en brazos—. ¡Vamos, Sven!

El animal siguió a su amo cuando este comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo que se divisaba desde la costa.

Hans lo vio alejarse y suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Otra vez me desvié del prompt original y mis musas pensaron algo completamente diferente, I'm sorry, pero cuando esas chicas hablan yo no puedo ir en contra de lo que me ordenan. u.u Parece que el tritón terminó salvando a la princesa cuando tenía que ser al revés. Aunque técnicamente, Elsa sí le salvó la vida antes. xD _Ani_ querida, si esto no es lo que esperabas después escribo alguna otra historia pequeña en la que las cosas si ocurran como tú querías. Es que le estuve dando un montón de vueltas a esta idea y bueno... en mi mente siempre el pelirrojo terminaba siendo el héroe. :3 *suspiro*

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? No fue nada original ya que me apegué mucho a la historia de "La Sirenita". Incluso fui mala con Hans e hice que al final, Elsa creyera que había sido otro quien la había salvado, con el consiguiente y erróneo "enamoramiento". u.u Hasta se me antoja escribir que ocurre después pero... ¡tengo ya tantas cosas pendientes con el fandom! x3 Si alguien se anima, la idea es toda suya. ;D

¡Uy, llevamos 18 días ya! Como pasa el tiempo ¡y aun hay sorpresitas que preparar! D:

_F_: Sí, fue muy tierna la viñeta anterior. Que bien que la hayas disfrutado. n.n

Pasen un bello domingo, panquecitos. e.e


	19. Día 19

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Se suponía que fuera el día más feliz de su vida, pero Elsa sabía en su interior que estaba a punto de cometer una equivocación. Todo por su obstinación y su orgullo. No obstante, al verlo a los ojos comprendió que no era demasiado tarde. Parte de hacer las cosas bien, era retractarse de las decisiones que se tomaban equivocadamente.

.

Día 19

_Prompt_: Día de boda

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 998

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: JDayC

* * *

><p><strong>Hacer lo correcto<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa se miró al espejo con una expresión insegura en su rostro. El hermoso vestido de novia estilo princesa que llevaba puesto, resaltaba su delicada figura. La parte superior se ceñía perfectamente a su torso, ajustándose en la cintura con un cintillo de brillantes mientras que la falda bordada en tul se alejaba del cuerpo dándole una apariencia de ensueño. Sin embargo ella no se encontraba precisamente soñando con caminar hacia el altar.<p>

Era el día más importante de su vida y no estaba feliz. Estaba a punto de compartir su vida entera con un hombre que no la hacía sentir especial. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que se había precipitado en su elección, a causa de su enorme orgullo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de sí le hizo voltear. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con un pelirrojo, enfundado en un esmoquin negro.

—Hans, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó, ruborizándose al ver como los orbes esmeraldas del aludido se la quedaban observando con embeleso.

—Te ves hermosa, Elsa—le dijo él y el color en sus mejillas aumentó—. Siempre imaginé que te verías muy bella vestida de novia. Nunca me equivoco.

—Tienes que salir de aquí—repuso la rubia dándole la espalda. Verlo solo volvía más difícil todo aquello—, ya casi empieza la ceremonia—busco su ramo con los ojos, nerviosa.

—No voy a dejar que hagas esto, Elsa—la joven volvió a mirarlo confundida—. No dejaré que arruines tu vida.

—¿Qué sabes tú acerca de lo que hago o no con mi vida?—inquirió la muchacha con frialdad.

La irónica carcajada que soltó el cobrizo provocó que tensara sus labios.

—Sé que no amas a mi hermano—le dijo él arqueando una de sus cejas pelirrojas—. Sé que él no te ama a ti. Al menos no como lo hago yo—agregó como no quien no quiere la cosa, metiéndose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón—, ¿a quién quieres engañar, Elsa? ¿Haces todo esto por el bien de tu empresa? Sabes que hay otras opciones.

—Estoy siendo práctica, como tú al engañar a mi hermana para quitarle su herencia—la mirada cerúlea de la platinada se clavó con dureza en el rostro del hombre—. ¿O ya te olvidaste de eso también?

Hans se encogió de hombros y ella tuvo ganas de abofetearlo por su descaro.

—Cometí un error—repuso seriamente—. No quería enamorarme de ti, Elsa. Me ha costado casi todo lo que tengo hacerlo, echaste a perder todos mis planes. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa—añadió negando con la cabeza—. No me importa la empresa, ni tu hermana, ni si sigues odiándome por lo que hice. Me importas tú—dio un par de pasos hacia ella hasta que quedaron a tan solo un palmo de distancia—. No hagas esto, Elsa. No vale la pena.

—Tienes mucho valor para venir a hablarme después de cómo arruinaste las cosas. Todo esto es tu culpa, Hans—le recriminó la novia, cruzándose de brazos—. Tus acciones fueron las que me orillaron a esto. Anna confiaba en ti y pusiste en riesgo lo único que nos dejó nuestro padre. Voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de no perderlo.

—Lo perderás si te casas con mi hermano. Él no es una buena persona—la chica hizo ademán de esquivarlo para salir y Hans la detuvo tomándola por la cintura—. ¡Demonios, Elsa!—masculló—Sé que lo hice todo mal, pero créeme, no querrás estar atada a él de por vida. Te arrebatará todo lo que tienes. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti y para tu hermana?

Las pupilas celestes de la mencionada se humedecieron y el cobrizo quiso estrecharla contra sí para protegerla.

—Ya es muy tarde…

—No, nunca es muy tarde—Hans le acunó el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos—. Aun estás a tiempo. Olvídate de todo esto. Vámonos juntos.

La platinada se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

—Te amo, copo de nieve—no había rastro de arrogancia en la mirada verdosa—. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Y lo arruiné, como todo lo que llega a mis manos—sus palmas pequeñas fueron hasta las de él con intención de apartarlas, pero en lugar de eso solo se quedaron allí, estáticas—. Soy un estúpido. Renunciaría a todo con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

—No sigas, Hans…

—A todo. La maldita empresa, el maldito dinero, mi maldita familia—lo vio inclinarse hasta posar su frente sobre la de ella—. No hagas esto, Elsa. Te lo pido por favor. Te lo ruego.

Como ella dudara, volvió a colocar las manos sobre su talle, esta vez con ademán posesivo.

—No me importa si tengo que sacarte a la fuerza de aquí—murmuró el pelirrojo amenazadoramente—; haré que de verdad no tengas opción. No permitiré que seas de él.

Elsa se estremeció al ver la decisión con la que hablaba. Dentro de sí sabía que lo amaba también, aun con todo su egoísmo y lo que había hecho antes. Desvió la mirada hacia el costoso anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda… y lo arrojó al suelo.

¿Qué más daba ya? No lucharía por su legado a costa de su propia felicidad. Lo haría sin pretensiones, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Por ahora no quería pensar en reproches. El pasado estaba en el pasado.

Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima al tomar la mano de Hans y devolverle la misma mirada brillante a sus ojos verdes.

Le iba a llevar tiempo poder perdonarlo. Pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Su vestido de novia se agitó cuando ambos corrieron fuera de la iglesia, bajando la escalinata de la entrada. Ahora si era el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Sí, seguro que todos esperaban una boda entre copo de nieve y el pelirrojo arrogante, _JDayC_ me dijo que quería que los niveles de glucohelsa subieran. Pero ayer de la nada se me ocurrió esto y pensé que sería genial ver a Hans robándose a la novia, con el consiguiente intercambio dramático de palabras y toda la cosa. xD ¡Pero oigan! Terminaron felices. ;)

¿Qué hay más romántico que dos enamorados escapando de una iglesia y de una boda que no debía ser? Jojojojo. :3

_F_: Seguro que Hans no se convirtió en espuma de mar en la viñeta anterior. D: ¡Piensa positivo! Jajajaja, me hiciste el día con la imagen de Weselton como la bruja del mar, ese viejecillo gay. xD

_HiCookieMonster_: Bueno, al menos te entretuviste con la viñeta de ayer. La verdad es que mis musas no me dejaron opción que escribirla así.

_Helsa_ _fan_: Sí, aun me acuerdo de ti, jajaja. xD ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría? Sí extrañaba tus reviews. Hey ánimo, espero que todo este mejor en tu vida. ;) Y sí, ¡hasta que Hans hizo algo bien! Pero eso no le quita lo arrogante, jajaja.

Les dejo la imagen en la que me inspiré para describir el vestido de novia de Elsa. *w*

wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 01 / vestidos - de - novia . jpg


	20. Día 20

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Por culpa de un castigo habían terminado fregando platos en la cafetería escolar. Pero los malentendidos no habían hecho más que comenzar. Mirando a su rival al lado de ella, Elsa no pudo sino maldecir su suerte y a Hans al haber acabado con su paciencia. Y aunque sus modales eran perfectos la mayoría del tiempo, la reina de hielo había explotado y cuando eso sucedía, nada bueno se podía esperar.

.

Día 20

_Prompt_: Guerra de comida

_Género_: Humor

_Palabras_: 933

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: Aurora Auror

* * *

><p><strong>Castigo inoportuno<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa le lanzó por enésima vez una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo que lavaba platos junto a ella y volvió a su tarea de secarlos, en tanto él se los pasaba devolviéndole el gesto con el mismo odio. Hans bufó enfadado, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de estrangular a la dueña de los hermosos ojos azules que tanto lo hacían suspirar desde el quinto grado.<p>

Misma que para su desgracia, también era la persona que más conseguía sacarlo de quicio con la detestable costumbre que tenía de competir con él y ese muro de frialdad que la rodeaba.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Westergaard—espetó la rubia rompiendo con el prolongado silencio en que yacían sumergidos, desde por lo menos hacía media hora.

Ambos se encontraban en las cocinas de la escuela, cumpliendo con el castigo impuesto por el subdirector después de que otra de sus habituales peleas hubiera terminado por hacerles estallar en gritos en medio de la biblioteca, donde incluso Hans había tirado los libros de un estante entero, ofuscado como estaba.

A esas alturas tenían suerte de que no los hubieran expulsado.

En cambio, tenían que quedarse después de clases para limpiar el enorme montón de trastos y cubiertos sucios que habían quedado después del último almuerzo de la cafetería.

—Para una discusión se necesitan dos, idiota. Y tú no te quedaste atrás el día de hoy.

—¡Tú empezaste, imbécil!

—Y tú lo continuaste, pequeña sabandija. ¡Así que no me jodas más!—Elsa abrió ligeramente la boca, indignada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Estaba harta del trato de ese tipo. Casi desde siempre había tenido que soportar su constante acoso, pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había hecho esa vez para despertar las ganas de fastidiar de su odioso compañero de clases. Un instante se encontraba en la biblioteca, hablando con ese amable chico que iba con ella en asignatura de ciencias, (Jack, si mal no recordaba su nombre) y al siguiente tenía a su némesis encima de ella, diciéndole cosas de lo más desagradables. La rubia no dejaba de preguntarse porque era su víctima.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Westergaard!

El aludido se volteó tan solo para hacerle un gesto grosero con la mano, que la hizo apretar los dientes. Había sido suficiente de aquello.

Soltando uno de los vasos que estaba secando, la muchacha se acercó hasta las ollas en donde yacía la comida que había sobrado aquella tarde, tras haber alimentado a los estudiantes. Dejando de lado todo su raciocinio y su habitual comportamiento tranquilo, Elsa tomo un puñado de espaguetis con la mano y tal y como solía hacer en invierno cuando arrojaba bolas de nieve con su hermana, lo lanzó directo hacia la nuca de su acompañante.

—¡Pero que carajos…!—apenas sintió el impacto de algo blando contra su cabeza, Hans se llevó la mano hacia dicha parte y se enfureció al verla manchada de salsa. Sus ojos verdes se posaron incrédulos y amenazadores sobre la chica—¡¿Acabas de atacarme con espagueti?!

Por toda respuesta, la platinada le hizo con sus dedos la misma señal ofensiva que él le había dado hace un momento.

El pelirrojo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesto a hacerle pagar.

—¡No te atrevas, Westergaard!

Haciendo caso omiso de su exclamación, él se puso al lado de otra de las cacerolas con comida y sin previo aviso Elsa se vio cubierta de puré de patatas. Fue lo único necesario para desatar lo que pronto se convirtió en una batalla furiosa para ambos.

Restos de alimento volaban por los aires, manchando el piso y las paredes de la cocina, yendo a parar a sus ropas y caras. La ojiazul contuvo un grito de frustración cuando descubrió su habitualmente inmaculada trenza francesa, toda desarreglada y llena de salsa. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a eso?

Con gran dolor tomó un poco del pudín de chocolate que tenía cerca. Era casi un sacrilegio desperdiciar un postre tan delicioso como ese, pero con algo tenía que continuar defendiéndose.

—¿Quién diría que la señorita perfecta podía olvidarse tan rápido de sus modales? Has resultado ser toda una salvajita, copo de nieve—habló Hans con resentimiento, mientras trataba de quitarse de encima otra mancha de espagueti.

—¡Ya me tienes harta!—Elsa se aproximó hacia el muchacho en un par de zancadas y bruscamente le estampó el pudín en la cara.

El joven le sujetó las muñecas para apartarla de su rostro, a esas alturas completamente cubierto de chocolate. Ella podría haberse echado a reír de no estar tan enojada.

El aspecto de ambos, de hecho, era bastante risible con sus ropas completamente manchadas, los cabellos revueltos y sobras de comida resbalando incluso por sus cabezas. En pocas palabras un completo desastre y ni hablar del estado de las cocinas a esas alturas.

—¡Eres una idiota!

—¡Cretino maldito!

—¡¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí?!—la voz enfurecida del coordinador los hizo callarse abruptamente y mirar hacia el umbral de la estancia, con una expresión de terror.

El neurótico subdirector del colegio yacía allí con las mejillas rojas del enfado, las manos crispadas en puños a ambos lados de su enjuto cuerpo y el peluquín mal puesto. Weselton era un auténtico dolor de cabeza para los estudiantes y en ese instante parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—¡Ustedes!—siseó con furia contenida—Suspensión… una semana… llamar a sus padres… —aunque le costaba trabajo concluir sus amenazas debido al enojo, era fácil comprender que la situación se había trastocado por completo.

No hacía falta aclarar que estaban jodidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Jajajajajaja, ¡Weselton rules! xD Tenía que incluir al viejecito, es tan divertido hacerlo enojar y con su forma de ser, sí lo imagino como un fastidio para los pobres jóvenes. ¿A qué es adorable? LOL

Gracias a _Aurora Auror_ por darme un prompt tan divertido. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero al final fue divertido hacer que mi pareja favorita se atacara con todo y terminaran sucios de comida. Espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado del enfrentamiento. :3

_F_: Sí, la verdad es que en la viñeta anterior estuvo bien salirme del cliché de la boda. :3 Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. ;)

_Helsa fan_: Hans robándose a la novia era algo que necesitábamos ver. *w* Claro que siempre me acuerdo de ti, eres de mis lectoras más fieles. De verdad espero que todo vaya mejor en tu vida, no te desanimes, copo de nieve. ;3

¡Que el espíritu del Helsa los acompañe!


	21. Día 21

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Competir en Los Juegos del Hambre era un destino al que nadie quería enfrentarse, pero en el que ellos se habían visto involucrados por una mala jugada del destino. Solo uno podía ser el vencedor. Solo uno podía salir con vida. Y lo que sentían hacia el otro no hacía fácil la elección.

.

Día 21

_Prompt_: Los Juegos del Hambre

_Género_: Adventure/Drama

_Palabras_: 981

_Rating_: K

_Propuesta de_: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

><p><strong>A salvo<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa contempló la expresión crispada de Hans a la vez que continuaba vendando la herida que se mostraba en su hombro. Su corazón se había encogido al comprobar lo profunda que era y en contra de la frialdad que se había acostumbrado a portar para encubrir sus sentimientos, estaba a punto de estallar de desesperación. Maldita fuera la hora en la que se habían visto envueltos en esa absurda competencia. Malditos fueran "Los Juegos del Hambre".<p>

—No deberías estar haciendo esto—la voz entrecortada del pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos verdes la observaban con reproche.

—Deberías haberme dejado desangrar allá afuera o que alguien me encontrara para ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez—un gemido de dolor interrumpió momentáneamente el diálogo del muchacho—. Habría sido más fácil que esto. Eres una estúpida, Elsa.

—¡¿Así me agradeces el que te haya salvado la vida?!—le espetó ella, incrédula ante sus palabras.

Odiaba de sobremanera la actitud arrogante del joven, aun en las situaciones difíciles.

—¿Mi vida? ¿Qué hay de tu vida?—repuso él entre dientes, ignorando la punzada de dolor que se acrecentaba en su lesión—¿Qué hay de tu maldita vida, Elsa? ¡La que yo salvé para que te demoraras en ayudarme inútilmente! No quiero ser una maldita carga—bruscamente quitó las manos de la muchacha de sus vendajes—, se suponía que huyeras. Conmigo no tienes ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

La rubia lo miró con odio ante su pesimismo e ingratitud. Era cierto que Hans se había interpuesto cuando uno de los otros competidores había tratado de herirla. Protegiéndola con su cuerpo en vez de asesinarla, como se supone que debería hacer.

Pero ella no era ningún monstruo como para atreverse a dejarlo a su suerte. Ni siquiera estando tan cerca del final.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de ganar esto—prosiguió el cobrizo, recostándose precariamente contra la pared de la cueva en la que se habían refugiado—, sal de aquí. Olvídate de tu nobleza y mata a esos bastardos. Tú tienes que ganar.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que gane?—le preguntó Elsa con seriedad—No deberías preocuparte por mí.

Aquello no era una reprimenda, sino honesta curiosidad. Desde que habían comenzado esos juegos infernales, ella no había dejado de preguntarse el porqué de la actitud protectora de su compañero de distrito. Al principio creyó que se trataba de solidaridad, por el simple hecho de provenir del mismo sitio.

Pero ver que estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir para concederle la posibilidad de salir victoriosa, la había dejado pasmada.

—Tú no lo entiendes—dijo Hans con voz irónica—. Ni a mis hermanos, ni a mi madre les importaría si yo muriera. Siempre dijeron que tú serías la ganadora en los juegos—sus orbes esmeraldas se posaron vehementemente en las celestes de ella—. Y yo también lo creo así.

Algo se removió en el pecho de Elsa. No podía lidiar con todos los sentimientos que surgían en ella cada vez que su testarudo compañero la miraba de esa forma. Consternación, molestia, esperanza, frustración… y algo muy cálido que hacía que sus latidos se volvieran más fuertes.

Sin querer rememoró el día en que se habían visto por primera vez.

Ella era tan solo una niña, en busca de comida para alimentar a su hermana pequeña. Arendelle era un distrito muy pobre y ambas vivían junto con su madre en la zona más marginada del mismo. Ella no se encontraba en condiciones para cuidar de Anna, deprimida como estaba.

Observando en los alrededores con desesperanza, sus pasos la habían conducido hasta las afueras de una panadería. Un niño de cabellos pelirrojos había salido cargando un par de hogazas de pan en sus manos.

La mirada anhelante de Elsa debió haberlo conmovido puesto que apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, él se detuvo para observarla, dubitativo.

Un grito se escuchó desde el interior del local del que había salido, llamándolo.

El chico había mirado unos segundos más hacia la pálida chiquilla de cabellos platinados, dejando los panes en el suelo y dando media vuelta para volver a entrar. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había podido olvidarse del otro.

—Estás pensando en aquella vez—dijo Hans débilmente—. Creo que jamás podrá olvidárseme. La manera en la que me mirabas… desde entonces que empecé a sentir curiosidad por ti. Y con el tiempo no pude sacarte de mi cabeza.

La platinada se sentó a su lado, tomando entre sus manos su arco y sus flechas.

—No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés, Elsa—la aludida lo miró con sorpresa—. No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés. No podría soportarlo. Por eso prefiero morir.

Intempestivamente, la mano gruesa del pelirrojo se dirigió hasta su mentón para acercarla a él. Elsa no opuso resistencia cuando sus labios se colocaron sobre los de ella, moviéndose de manera hambrienta. Le correspondió con ansia, comprendiendo que ya no podía negar su amor por él.

Estaba tan enamorada como Hans lo estaba de ella.

Y si ambos tenían que morir en ese juego infernal lo aceptaría. Pero no sin haber luchado hasta el final.

—No te dejaré solo—le dijo, una vez que se hubo separado de él con la respiración entrecortada—, saldremos de esta. Juntos.

—Solo uno puede ganar—repuso él sonriendo de lado, tristemente.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. Aún era demasiado temprano para pensar en esa posibilidad. Primero tenían que asegurarse de sobrevivir y ya no quedaban en las afueras muchos participantes.

Quiso creer que todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Con su arma en mano y atenta a cualquier ruido que proviniera del exterior, la joven se acurrucó contra el pecho de Hans, dejando que este la rodeara con el brazo que estaba bajo su hombro sano.

Hasta entonces estarían a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

No sé nada de Los Juegos de Hambre. Solo he visto la primera película y nada más. Nunca me llamó la atención. Pero la propuesta de la querida _Hoe_ era demasiado interesante, así que traté de poner tanto de ese universo en esta viñeta como me fue posible. Debo admitir que Elsa y la protagonista de LJDH pueden ser muy parecidas, o al menos eso pienso yo. Ya sabrán ustedes a lo que me refiero. ;)

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció?

_F_: Jajajaja, tanto Weselton gritando como la parejita llena de comida son hilarantes. xD

_rose_: Hubiera sido genial, pero no creo que nadie se atreva a arrojarle comida a un subdirector que puede expulsarlos en cualquier momento. LOL

_Helsa fan_: Que lindo que disfrutaras de la viñeta de ayer. Espero que esta también te guste. :3

Una cosa que se me pasó comentarles ayer por las prisas. En un comentario, se mencionaba que a veces los apodos de Hans (copo de nieve, Su Majestad, etc.) se volvían como muy forzados o repetitivos, y yo no me había puesto a pensar en eso. D: Siempre me gustó ponerlos porque formaba parte de su personalidad fastidiosa y a la vez me parecía algo tierno. xD Creo que es un detalle en el que podría estarme excediendo sin darme cuenta y la verdad es que agradecería su honesta opinión. Así que, ¿qué piensan ustedes de eso? ¿Les molesta, les gusta, les da igual? :3

¡Pasen un bello día!


	22. Día 22

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Elsa tenía que admitir que Hans sabía muy bien como complacerla y en todos los aspectos. Solo su esposo podía hacer que hasta algo tan sencillo como tomar un baño se convirtiera en una experiencia de lo más placentera.

.

Día 22

_Prompt_: Tomando un baño

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 1000

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: Almar-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Burbujas y lavanda<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa tembló ligeramente al sentir el frío del ambiente sobre su desnudez. Le encantaba el invierno, pero sin duda alguna en ese momento se habría echado a temblar si no fuera porque estaba en brazos de su esposo. Sus ojos azules contemplaron el baño que él había preparado especialmente para ella, después de haber hecho el amor.<p>

Con agrado vio la tina llena de burbujas y reconoció el aroma de la esencia de lavanda que tanto le fascinaba. Hans sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus gustos.

El pelirrojo sintió su estremecimiento y sonrió de lado.

—¿Siente frío, Majestad?—preguntó abrazándola con más fuerza e inclinándose para besarle la sien—Yo me encargaré de eso—añadió antes de que pudiera responder y cuidadosamente la bajo para introducirla en el agua.

La rubia suspiró de satisfacción al sentir la agradable temperatura del agua. Enseguida se relajó y su mirada brillante se posó en los ojos verdes del hombre a su lado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al contemplarlo. Tenía el cabello cobrizo revuelto y la bata de dormir algo abierta y desarreglada, permitiéndole vislumbrar la dureza de sus pectorales por debajo.

Él supo distinguir la expresión deseosa que cruzó por su semblante y ensanchó su sonrisa arrogante.

—Es hora de tu baño, princesa.

Metió su mano en la tina para extraer una esponja y delicadamente, comenzó a frotar la espalda nívea de Elsa. Ella se concentró en el tacto cálido de sus dedos rozando su cuerpo y descendiendo lentamente en movimientos circulares.

Aquellos dedos masculinos se deslizaron de nuevo hacia arriba, acariciando su nuca y luego su clavícula. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando los mismos se cerraron en torno a sus pechos, dejando breves rastros de jabón y ocasionándole placer. La parte más secreta de su cuerpo se humedeció debajo del agua.

—¿Estás disfrutándolo, mi amor?—el suave susurró que acarició su oído le erizó de nuevo la piel.

—Quiero que entres conmigo—le dijo la joven, volviéndose hacia él y llevando una de sus palmas hacia la abertura de su bata, indicándole lo que deseaba.

El pelirrojo soltó una breve carcajada.

—Pero yo preparé esto para ti—replicó con toda intención, buscando molestarla—. Solo para ti—besó uno de sus hombros.

—Entra conmigo—murmuró la platinada haciendo un puchero—. Es una orden—agregó con tono exigente.

Hans volvió a reír, sabiendo que más valía obedecer a su querida reina. Desanudó su bata, sintiendo los orbes de cielo que tanto adoraba recorrer su silueta desnuda con intensidad. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas blancas de su mujer, haciéndolo enternecer. Aun con los muchos encuentros íntimos compartidos, ella seguía siendo como una niña inocente en algunos aspectos.

Con cuidado se colocó detrás de ella en el agua, posicionándola entre sus piernas y acunándola hacia su pecho. Le encantaba sentirla tan cerca.

Todavía con la esponja en la mano retomó su labor de enjabonar a Elsa, frotando su delicado abdomen y volviéndose cuidadoso cuando rozó su intimidad; deleitándose con el sonido sensual y gutural que salió de la garganta de su esposa. Toda ella era perfecta para él.

Su mano libre se cerró en torno a uno de sus muslos y levantó ligeramente su pierna, esparciendo el jabón con movimientos pausados antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra.

Emitiendo otro suspiro, Elsa dejo caer su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, temblando cada vez que Hans rozaba su femineidad. Solamente él sabía cómo incrementar cada una de sus sensaciones.

A sus espaldas, el pelirrojo movió su melena platinada dejando al descubierto el cuello de cisne que tanto amaba acariciar. Sus labios bajaron sobre un punto sensible de su nuca, mordisqueando y succionando hasta dejar una marca sobre la piel de porcelana; al igual que las que yacían esparcidas sobre rincones secretos de su figura. La joven era demasiado irresistible para él, hasta el punto de que nunca podía contener las ansias por probarla e impregnarse de ella con todos sus sentidos.

Elsa volteó por encima de su hombro, provocando que despegara su boca y llevando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla. Sus dedos acariciaron el pelo rojizo de una de sus patillas, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Hasta con una caricia tan sencilla como aquella era capaz de hechizarlo por completo.

Ansioso, se inclinó hacia su rostro y capturó esos labios rojos entre los suyos, usando sus dientes y su lengua para intensificar el contacto. Podía sentir su virilidad despertando de nuevo a causa del beso húmedo y la cercanía de aquel cuerpo delicado y perfecto entre sus brazos.

El gemido ronco que brotó de Hans le indicó a la muchacha que había llegado el momento de agradecerle por prepararle tan espléndido baño. Se dio la vuelta en medio de su abrazo, sintiendo contra sus muslos la ya más que evidente erección que había ocasionado en él. Sus pezones erectos rozaron el pecho musculoso, obteniendo con ello otro gruñido placentero.

Sin prisa, Elsa descendió encima de la intimidad masculina para recibirla en su interior. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza al ser consciente de como la llenaba por completo.

Los dos empezaron a moverse, buscando acrecentar su proximidad y moviendo sus caderas en sincronía, mientras las burbujas resbalaban por sus cuerpos y el eco de sus jadeos llenaba la habitación.

A esas alturas, el objetivo principal del baño había quedado olvidado.

Tan pronto como alcanzaron el clímax, la ojiazul se derrumbó encima de Hans, aun teniéndolo dentro de sí. Este aprovecho para acariciarle las mejillas con sus manos húmedas, retirando los mechones platinados que cubrían su frente y observando sus pupilas cerúleas, adormecidas por la satisfacción de haber tenido intimidad.

Elsa se recargó en su hombro, moviendo su dedo índice en círculos encima de sus pectorales mojados. Como le gustaba poder estar entre sus brazos, sabiéndose deseada y protegida.

—Creo que tendré que ofrecerme a darte un baño más seguido, copo de nieve.

Ella rio. Tan solo esperaba que cumpliera con su palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto de los rating M. ¡Oh criaturas, ya solo nos quedan 8 días de Helsa! Cuantas cosas hemos vivido hasta ahora con este reto :3 Y las que faltan todavía. Ojalá hayan disfrutado con otro momento subido de tono entre nuestra parejita. ;D

_Laloo_: Gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo que me has mostrado recientemente. n.n La verdad es que también me gusta conocer sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas pero constructivas, porque al fin y al cabo escribo para todos ustedes. ;)

_F_: Muchas gracias chérie, me alegra de verdad que estés disfrutando de cada viñeta. :D

_rose_: THG no son precisamente un fandom que me atraiga, pero que bueno que hayas podido disfrutar de la viñeta de ayer. :3 Gracias por tu sincera opinión.

Ahora que lo pienso, no hay muchos indicios de que la escena de hoy sea un Modern AU, pero no sé porque yo lo imaginé así. xD Supongo que porque un universo alterno hace más creíble que estén casados. En fin.

¡Nos leemos mañana, copitos de nieve!


	23. Día 23

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

No estaban viviendo tiempos sencillos. Con el régimen nazi en todo su apogeo, Hans había tenido que pasar por todo tipo de restricciones hasta el punto de ocultarse con sus hermanos en un lugar al que ni siquiera llegaba la luz del sol, con tal de salvar sus vidas. Enamorarse de la hija mayor de sus bondadosos vecinos era algo prohibido debido a la fe que profesaba. Pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si sus ojos azules le quitaban el aliento.

.

Día 23

_Prompt_: AU Segunda Guerra Mundial

_Género_: Drama/Romance

_Palabras_: 993

_Rating_: T

_Propuesta de_: Anielha

* * *

><p><strong>En clandestinidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de colocar suficiente comida en el cesto que colgaba de su brazo, Elsa se dirigió cuidadosamente a la bodega que su padre tenía en la parte trasera de su casa. La granja de la que era propietario se encontraba en un paraje en medio de la campiña alemana, la cual hasta ese momento se había visto libre de las inspecciones de las SS, aunque aún hubiera soldados que hacían sus rondas en las afueras de vez en cuando.<p>

Eran tiempos difíciles.

Se inclinó detrás de los fardos que se hallaban cerca de un rincón y hábilmente, abrió la trampilla en el suelo que conducía a un sótano oculto. Bajó de espaldas por las escaleras, cerrando la portezuela sobre su cabeza. Dejarla abierta, aunque estuviera en la parte más discreta de su hogar, podría haber sido un grave descuido.

Tan pronto como sus pies estuvieron pisando los últimos escalones, sintió una mano que la tomaba por el brazo con gentileza para ayudarla a bajar. Sus ojos azules se toparon con unos esmeraldas al darse la vuelta y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Tuvo que desviar la vista de la del muchacho pelirrojo que la sostenía, mientras él la observaba con una expresión entre anhelante y agradecida.

Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a sus miradas.

Otros cinco pelirrojos, algo mayores que el que estaba a su lado, no tardaron en acercarse a ella con bastante premura. La rubia le extendió la cesta a uno de ellos, que la dejó encima de una mesa cercana.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Elsa—le dijo.

—¿Siguen allí afuera los soldados?—preguntó uno de ellos con preocupación.

—Me temo que sí—respondió ella con expresión apesadumbrada—. Tendrán que seguir siendo igual de silenciosos. Lamento no haber bajado antes. Anna y mi madre pusieron suficiente comida como para que dure hasta pasado mañana—explicó—, papá ha dicho que es mejor si no bajamos aquí demasiado. Los soldados podrían hacer una inspección en cualquier momento.

Las miradas serias y de preocupación que vislumbró en sus huéspedes le oprimieron el corazón. En esos tiempos, ayudar a los judíos de cualquier manera era un gran riesgo que no cualquier ciudadano alemán estaba dispuesto a correr.

Pero las convicciones de su familia distaban mucho de las del régimen que se había extendido como una plaga por toda la nación. Y su padre no se había negado a asistir a quienes tanto necesitaban de su apoyo.

La granja vecina, antaño había sido habitada por los Westergaard, una numerosa familia de judíos que había prosperado hasta antes de las injustas restricciones de los nazis.

De los trece hijos que conformaban el núcleo familiar, tres habían logrado emigrar a América junto con sus padres y cinco habían encontrado refugio en Amsterdam, mientras que el resto al no conseguir salir del país a tiempo, habían permanecido escondidos en el sótano de los Arendelle. Iban a cumplirse tres meses de su vida en clandestinidad y con cada día que pasaba y las noticias de guerra que seguían llegando, era más complicado guardar esperanzas.

Ellos podían sentirse aliviados de que no los hubieran hallado, pues de lo contrario lo que les esperaba era la deportación. Un destino terrible en el que nadie quería pensar.

Mientras los hermanos tomaban asiento en la mesa para comer, el menor de ellos se aproximó hasta ella. Sus ojos verdosos volvían a mirarla con intensidad y la muchacha se sintió ruborizar, con algo de vergüenza.

—Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi familia, Elsa—le dijo él con sinceridad—. Tus padres han sido muy gentiles con nosotros.

—No lo menciones, Hans—repuso la rubia desviando su mirada—. Tú sabes que papá nunca ha estado de acuerdo con las nuevas políticas. Ni nosotras tampoco. Desearía de verdad que las cosas fueran diferentes.

El cobrizo puso una mano debajo de su barbilla para hacer que lo viera a los ojos y con esa acción, sintió sus mejillas arder aún más.

—Yo también. Si no fuera por esos malditos nazis, podría admitir libremente frente a todos que estoy enamorado de ti—Elsa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba—, nadie me arrestaría por eso, ni me prohibiría acercarme a ti—acarició suavemente su pómulo con una de sus grandes manos—. Podría verte en las afueras y no encerrado en un sótano. Tú mereces más que todo esto.

A sus espaldas, sus hermanos hablaban deliberadamente entre sí para darle privacidad a la pareja.

—Elsa, cuando termine la guerra… me gustaría hablar con tu padre, pedir tu mano—confesó Hans y la aludida abrió sus ojos con asombro—. No pensar en separarme de ti nunca más. Dime, ¿me aceptarías por esposo?

La joven sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Pensarse compartiendo su vida al lado de Hans era más de lo que podía anhelar, pues recientemente se había descubierto correspondiendo con intensidad a sus sentimientos.

Pero el final de la guerra era algo que veía cada vez más lejano. Lo que escuchaba en la radio y el cada vez mayor antisemitismo en Alemania, lentamente le hacían sentirse más desesperanzada.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Hans acabó con la distancia entre ambos y la besó en los labios, buscando transmitirle tranquilidad.

De los dos, él era quien tenía más que perder pero aun así no se reducían sus esperanzas. Iba a mantenerlas hasta el final por ambos, porque en esos instantes el amor que guardaba hacia Elsa era lo único que lo sostenía.

El beso se vio interrumpido con una serie de ruidos en la parte superior. Los hermanos Westergaard se callaron de inmediato. A continuación, se oyó la puerta del granero abrirse y una serie de voces en el exterior. Los soldados habían decidido inspeccionar el sitio.

Conteniendo el nudo de miedo que se le hizo en el estómago, Hans sostuvo a una temblorosa Elsa entre sus brazos.

En medio del silencio sepulcral y la penumbra del escondite, los ojos de sus ocupantes se mantuvieron fijos en el techo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Uy, que final tan tenso.

Desde que escribí un OS ambientado en la 2GM, _Anielha_ me dijo que le había gustado mucho el tema y me pidió que hiciera este prompt. ;) Me daba a escoger entre dos situaciones: Una en la que Hans y Kristoff eran soldados nazis que protegían a Elsa y Anna que eran judías a las que mantenían escondidas, o la que acaban de ver, con nuestra querida rubia como una alemana que le lleva el almuerzo a los Westergaard, que se refugian en su sótano. Yo opté por está última porque ya había puesto al pelirrojo como nazi y no quería repetir ideas. :3

Aunque debo admitir que me gusta verlo más como el malo que aun en contra de sus retorcidas ideas, se enamora de la protagonista, jejejeje.

_F_: Así es copito, este reto se va agotando pero aun tengo bastante Helsa por darles. e.e Algún día esa vergüenza se irá, tú solo juntáte conmigo. xD

Los veo mañana con una viñeta más feliz. n.n ¡Disfruten del esperado viernes!


	24. Día 24

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

No era tan malo conocer a la novia de su pequeño príncipe, por más que la idea no terminara de convencerla del todo. Aquella jovencita tímida y reservada debía tener algo que llamaba la atención de Hans y lo hacía sonreír de una manera que nunca antes le había visto. Después de todo, había ciertos momentos en la vida que no se podían evitar.

.

Día 24

_Prompt_: Presentando a mi novia

_Género_: Humor/Romance

_Palabras_: 983

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: JDayC

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos inevitables<strong>

* * *

><p>—Mamá, ella es Elsa. Mi novia.<p>

Kirstyn Westergaard miró con atención a la joven que su hijo tenía tomada de la mano. Era muy bonita, debía admitirlo. Su piel nívea y su cabello rubio pálido en contraste con sus grandes ojos azules, la hacían digna del más pequeño de sus príncipes. Aunque claro que faltaba ver como era su personalidad. La muchacha bien podía ser una tonta o estar con su adorado Hans solo por interés.

—Es un placer, querida—le dijo esbozando la misma sonrisa arrogante que solía poner el mencionado.

—El gusto es mío, señora—habló la rubia educadamente y sonriendo de forma gentil.

Se encontraban reunidos en la acogedora sala de estar de la familia del pelirrojo, en compañía de tres de los doce hermanos que aun habitaban en casa y con los cuales, Hans ya había hecho las presentaciones correspondientes.

En ese momento, el resto de sus hijos presentes le dirigían miradas embelesadas a Elsa ganándose una expresión asesina del menor. La mujer arqueó una ceja ante esto. Tal parecía que aquella jovencita lograba llamar bastante la atención, a pesar de su apariencia tímida. Con que no fuera una de esas muchachas a las que les gustaba alterar a los hombres…

—Mi esposo llegará en un momento, para que podamos cenar todos juntos—dijo, alejando esos pensamientos prejuiciosos de su cabeza—. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco más de ti, querida? ¿Estás estudiando? ¿En qué parte de la ciudad vives? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—¡Mamá!—espetó Hans molesto ante tanta interrogación.

—¿Quieres ir a traerme una taza de té, cariño?—repuso la aludida sin mostrar vergüenza alguna. Al fin y al cabo solo se preocupaba por saber con quién salía su principito—Lo dejé haciéndose en la cocina.

Aquella sería la excusa perfecta para mantenerlo ocupado en lo que analizaba con más detalle a su reciente nuera.

Él bufó y se levantó para ir por la bebida. Elsa, lejos de amedrentarse por su interés, se limitó a responderle todas sus preguntas. Su suegra la escuchó atentamente, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar exactamente ante las respuestas. Todo en esa jovencita al parecer era intachable. Estudiaba composición en el Conservatorio de Música, ya que al parecer era un prodigio en el piano, residía en una zona acomodada de la ciudad y no muy lejana a su propio domicilio, y sus padres eran dueños de las empresas farmacéuticas Arendelle, una de las compañías más prestigiosas en Noruega. Todo indicaba que su hijo había hecho una buena elección.

Pero su instinto maternal se negaba a quedar conforme con eso. Algo más tenía que haber que le indicara que ella era la correcta (o no lo era), para su querido Hans.

—¿Y tienes hermanos?—inquirió, optando por saber más sobre su vida personal—Ya sabrás que nosotros somos una familia numerosa.

—Oh sí—la platinada volvió a sonreír—. Tengo dos. Anna es tres años menor que yo y aun va a la escuela. Y Olaf es mi hermanito pequeño. Mis padres lo adoptaron a la edad de cuatro.

De modo que su entorno familiar también parecía marchar bien. En realidad no había ningún pero que pudiera ponerle a esa chiquilla. Kirstyn se removió incómoda.

Un alarido de dolor proveniente de la cocina atrajo la atención de todos. La mujer se levantó presurosa para ir hasta allá, encontrándose con Hans que miraba una quemadura en su mano. De nuevo debía haber estado distraído al tomar la tetera hirviendo.

—Oh Dios mío—musitó preocupada, al observar la zona enrojecida sobre su dorso—. Iré por algo de ungüento.

Rápidamente se fue a buscar el medicamento que usaba en ocasiones como esas. Su experiencia al tener trece hijos le había enseñado que mejor era estar preparada, por lo que poseía un botiquín bien surtido en el baño de invitados. Extrajo del mismo un tubo de crema para las quemaduras y volvió a la cocina.

Pero se detuvo detrás de la puerta entreabierta, al observar la escena del interior.

Elsa estaba junto a su hijo, sosteniéndole la mano afectada entre sus pequeñas palmas y aplicando cuidadosamente un poco de hielo sobre la lesión. Su expresión se mostraba sinceramente preocupada.

—¿Te duele mucho?—le preguntó con dulzura.

—Algo, pero está bien. No es la primera vez que pasa—ante la respuesta, la chica se inclinó suavemente para besar la quemadura, provocando una sonrisa en Hans—. Ahora me siento mejor.

—Debes tener más cuidado—lo regañó ella—, pudo haber sido peor.

El cobrizo se acercó y la beso en la frente, acariciándole con su mano sana el pómulo.

—Estoy bien, Elsa—replicó curvando una de las comisuras de sus labios con engreimiento—. No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí. A veces eres peor que mamá.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuo poniéndole hielo encima.

Afuera, Kirstyn se sonrió satisfecha. Tal vez no hubiera en el mundo una mujer absolutamente perfecta para su pequeño, pero lo que acababa de presenciar le demostraba que esa jovencita de aspecto tranquilo y modales amables, era lo suficientemente buena para él. De hecho, era más que eso. Y ella solo quería lo mejor para Hans.

Suspiró recordando al niño de cabellos pelirrojos que no hace mucho correteaba por el jardín. Siempre había temido que llegara el día en que una novia o esposa lo apartara de su lado. Pero era una fase inevitable de la vida.

Y si Elsa se preocupaba por él y lo hacía sonreír de una forma tan especial, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

Escuchó la voz proveniente de su esposo y como sus otros hijos se acercaban a saludarlo. Él no era tan escrupuloso como ella, de modo que a la joven no le costaría nada de trabajo ganárselo.

Mejor así, pensó, pues ya había superado la más difícil de las pruebas. Convencer a la madre de su amado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Ahhh, las suegras, ese mal inevitable de la vida. xD Hola copos, feliz sábado.

El día de hoy les traje una tierna propuesta de _JDayC_, quien me dijo hace mucho tiempo que sería gracioso ver a alguno de los dos en aprietos al ser presentado a los padres del otro. Específicamente, Elsa. Y como no hay nada así en el fandom me dije: Vamos a ponerla en apuros. Muajajajaja. La verdad que fue genial escribir como la madre de Hans trataba de poner en jaque a copo de nieve. LOL

_F_: Fue tenso el final de la viñeta anterior. Si alguien quiere hacer ese oneshot del que hablas, por mí esta bien. Yo tengo ya un montón de cositas pendientes. xD

Ya saben, ¡se portan mal! :P


	25. Día 25

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Visitar la capital japonesa estaba siendo toda una experiencia para Elsa. Incluso si estaba acompañada de un molesto pelirrojo que siempre se las arreglaba para meterla en aprietos.

.

Día 25

_Prompt_: Turistas en Tokio

_Género_: Romance/Humor

_Palabras_: 1000

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: Aurora Auror

* * *

><p><strong>En la tierra del sol naciente<strong>

* * *

><p>El templo Sensoji se alzaba frente a ellos en todo su esplendor, con sus puertas abiertas y listas para recibir a la enorme multitud de japoneses y extranjeros que estaban dispuestos a conocer la inmensidad de aquel santuario budista. Elsa fijó sus ojos azules con asombro ante aquella construcción tradicional. Aquel sitio era uno de los que más esperaba conocer de Tokio y verlo fuera de las fotografías de libros o Internet, era toda una experiencia emocionante.<p>

—¿Qué le parece, Su Majestad?—volteó a su lado cuando sintió como el pelirrojo que la acompañaba le hablaba al oído; un hábito de él al cual aún no se acostumbraba del todo y que no dejaba de hacer para tomarla por sorpresa cuando estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Es impresionante—respondió con sinceridad—. Me moría de ganas por conocer este templo. Es uno de los más antiguos de todo Japón.

Hans alzó la vista con apreciación.

—Sí, se ve interesante—concedió—. No es como estar en el Barrio Rojo o en el de Ginza, pero está bien.

La rubia rodó los ojos mientras sonreía de lado. Sabía muy bien que a él no le causaba un especial interés recorrer ese sitio; lo de él eran las zonas más bulliciosas y llenas de diversión como las que había mencionado y no las atracciones históricas como esa. Pero a pesar de eso no había dudado en llevarla para darle el gusto. Después de todo, uno no tenía la oportunidad de viajar hasta la capital japonesa todos los días y había que aprovecharla al máximo.

—Aunque todavía no entiendo porque tuviste que hacerme salir vestida así—dijo Elsa volviéndole a echar un vistazo a su atuendo con cierta incomodidad—. Creo que estaba de más.

El cobrizo sonrío con arrogancia para luego observarla una vez más, con admiración.

Con el sencillo kimono de color celeste que llevaba puesto, su pequeño copo de nieve parecía una hermosa flor de cerezo. Y aunque tenía razón en lo que decía, Hans no había resistido la posibilidad de vérselo puesto desde que lo había encontrado en una de las tiendas visitadas el día anterior.

—Si vienes a un templo tan importante como este, tienes que estar vestida para la ocasión—replicó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Tú no te pusiste nada especial—objetó la platinada, señalando sus jeans y su chaqueta.

—A mí no se me vería bien un kimono, cariño.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—la aludida se cruzó de brazos—. Me veo extraña.

—Te ves linda—Hans le rodeó los hombros con su brazo—. No como esos raritos que estaban ayer en el Parque Yoyogi jugando a disfrazarse.

—No estaban jugando a disfrazarse, estaban haciendo _cosplay_—habló la muchacha con su habitual tono de voz de sabelotodo—. Y sí, eran raros—aceptó al recordar dicha escena.

—Pareces una princesa—la halagó el muchacho recorriéndola con sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Basta—alegó ella con timidez, desviando sus orbes cerúleos al tiempo que se arrebolaban sus mejillas.

En los tres años que llevaban juntos jamás había terminado de acostumbrarse a su manera cariñosa de hablarle.

—Iremos al hotel para que te cambies antes de ir a la Torre de Tokio—le prometió él levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios—. Mientras tanto deja que te mire así. Estoy disfrutando de la vista.

—Creo que todos la están disfrutando—musitó Elsa percatándose de reojo de la gente que volteaba en su dirección antes de seguir su camino.

No era precisamente una situación novedosa. Estaba consciente de que ellos llamaban la atención entre la población promedio de la ciudad japonesa, debido al color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Solo que en esa ocasión, la mayoría de las miradas iban dirigidas principalmente a ella, algo que no le agradaba del todo. Siempre había sido de las que preferían pasar desapercibidas.

Cerca de allí, un reducido grupo de chicas adolescentes se fijó en ambos con poca discreción. Las vio cuchichear entre sí y contemplar brevemente a su acompañante con expresión soñadora, antes de darle un vistazo a ella y murmurar con emoción contenida, haciendo ademanes de agrado ante su pelo trenzado y la prenda que llevaba.

—Creí que los japoneses eran más reservados—musitó enarcando una ceja rubia e intercambiando una mirada con Hans, quien a diferencia de ella, no parecía sentir pena de que se fijaran en él.

Siempre había sido un presumido. El joven ensanchó su sonrisa y la atrajo más hacia si.

El sonido de una cámara fotográfica y el breve disparo proveniente de la misma, provocó que Elsa volteara otra vez hacia sus repentinas admiradoras, que no les habían sacado el ojo de encima. Una de ellas sostenía el mencionado aparato en sus manos mientras las demás sonreían con enternecimiento y volvían a los murmullos.

La blonda abrió la boca indignada mientras las veía alejarse con despreocupación, alcanzado a escuchar una de las únicas expresiones japonesas que entendía, "kawaii"*, brotando de una de ellas.

—¿Esas chicas nos acaban de tomar una foto?—preguntó con incredulidad—¡Que desconsideración!

Hans soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Saben apreciar la buena apariencia cuando la tienen enfrente—se inclinó y besó la sien de su novia—, anda, quita esa cara y vamos adentro—dijo estrechándola aún más—. Recuerda que mañana visitaremos Disneyland… y no te haré ponerte ningún kimono—agregó, logrando que la platinada reemplazara su semblante serio por uno alegre sin disimular su emoción.

A pesar de lo fría que aparentaba ser, todavía guardaba ciertas actitudes infantiles y ver el parque del ratón más famoso del mundo en territorio nipón le ilusionaba aún más que estar en Sensoji.

—Aunque la verdad es que me encanta como se te ve este—insistió Hans, acariciando con sus dedos pulgares e índice una de las mangas de la prenda asiática.

Por toda respuesta, Elsa lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él en dirección al santuario.

* * *

><p>*kawaii: Expresión japonesa para referirse a algo adorable. Aunque supongo que ustedes ya lo saben. xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

_El sol brillará, mañanaaaaa, ¿qué te apuestas tú a que mañanaaaaa? Sale el soooool... _*Frozen Fan sale de su faceta musical y se concentra en sus copos de nieve*

¿Cómo andan criaturas? Ya faltan solo cinco días de Helsa.

Recibimos el domingo con esta bella propuesta de _Aurora_ _Auror_, que personalmente, ha sido de las que más me ha gustado escribir (y también de las que más dolores de cabeza me ha causado xD). ¡Nuestros queridos Helsa en tierras niponas! ¿No es emocionante? :D

Yo hubiera estado como las muchachitas esas que les sacaron la foto, jajaja. Una vez más Google me ayudó a buscar lugares para turistear en Tokio; Japón es un lugar muy apasionante. Me la pasé bien mencionando sitios turísticos e imaginando lo que se sentiría caminar por allí. x3 Y hasta vestí a la rubia con kimono (aunque la verdad es que, no sé que tantas personas vayan así a los templos cuando se puede usar ropa normal; pero tenía que hacerlo. LOL)

Espero que sí alguien de aquí hace cosplay no se haya ofendido por lo que se menciono en la viñeta. Todo es para hacer reír y sin ánimo de ofender. n.n

_F_: Gracias, fue divertido escribir lo anterior.

¡Estoy feliz porque me encontré un par de bellas sorpresitas en el fandom, en las que más tarde iré a dejar mi review! ;) Gracias a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus felicitaciones o detallitos por este medio, todos se agradecen con mucho cariño. ¡Pasen un gran día!


	26. Día 26

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

El telón se había abierto, mostrando una función de lo más singular y extraño. Aunque siempre existía el riesgo de que el público espectador no estuviera complacido.

.

Día 26

_Prompt_: Títeres

_Género_: Humor

_Palabras_: 830

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

><p><strong>Una función especial<strong>

* * *

><p>El telón del pequeño teatro en miniatura se abrió, dejando ver una escenografía que mostraba un paisaje nevado y un castillo de hielo en la cima de una montaña; todo esto dibujado por manos inexpertas con crayones azules y grises. Repentinamente, un gracioso muñeco de nieve hizo aparición en el escenario. Su pequeño cuerpo formado por fieltro de color blanco, era movido a causa de una mano diminuta desde la parte de debajo de las improvisadas bambalinas.<p>

—¡Hola!—exclamó una voz aguda y simpática— Me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos.

Un segundo títere se dejó ver a su lado, saliendo de improviso. Llevaba un brillante vestido azul con una capa de gasa transparente y tenía una expresión amable en su rostro, del cual sobresalían dos brillantes y pequeñas canicas turquesas que simulaban sus ojos. Su pelo, representado por un trozo de tela amarillo pálido, caía en forma de trenza sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Ella es mi amiga, la Reina de las Nieves—volvió a decir el primer personaje, siendo movido de manera divertida—. Su nombre es Elsa.

La muñequita movió una de sus manos en señal de saludo y luego agachó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Elsa?—le preguntó Olaf.

—Me siento muy sola—la misma voz habló, utilizando un tono más dulce y menos estridente—, no hay nadie que sea mi amigo en mi castillo de hielo.

—¡Yo puedo conseguirte un amigo!—volvió a decir Olaf con una voz chillona y acto seguido, desapareció de escena.

La misma mano que lo sujetaba volvió a ascender, esta vez portando una marioneta diferente. Se trataba de la figura de un pelirrojo vestido con una capa de fieltro gris y con una pequeña espada de plástico en una de sus manos. En su cara se podían apreciar dos canicas esmeraldas. El nuevo personaje hizo una reverencia.

—Soy el príncipe Hans—la voz que estaba a cargo de todo fingió ser un poco más grave—. He venido a visitar a Su Majestad… ¡y a decirle que me quiero casar con ella!

—Oh, esto es tan emocionante—el títere de la reina volvió a moverse—, no sé que decir.

—¡Diga que sí, Su Majestad! Y viviremos felices para siempre—la figurilla del príncipe se acercó a la de la rubia.

—Está bien, ¡acepto!—ambos personajes pegaron sus rostros en lo que parecía ser la pantomima de un beso.

—Esto es aburrido—dijo una voz infantil frente a ellos.

Las marionetas bajaron y en vez de ellas, la cabeza de una niña de ojos aguamarina y cabellos cobrizos sujetados en dos coletas se asomó por el escenario.

—¡No me interrumpas, Kristoff!—dijo haciendo un puchero—Estaba por llegar a la mejor parte.

El pequeño rubio de mirada castaña que estaba sentado en el pasto, se cruzó de brazos. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín y junto a él, estaba recostado un _beagle_ adulto, cuya correa de un brillante color rojo era sostenida por la mano del niño.

—Todas tus obras tratan de lo mismo, Anna—se quejó él—. Sven y yo estamos cansados de escuchar historias de amor, eso es asqueroso—replicó con firmeza y la chiquilla frunció el ceño.

Se había propuesto entretener a su vecino aquella tarde soleada, puesto que era la única persona que tenía cerca para jugar. En su calle no había más que adolescentes o ancianos y en casa se sentía sola, ya que era hija única y sus padres trabajaban muchas horas fuera. Sabía que lo mejor sería darle gusto a su amiguito o de lo contrario, la dejaría sola.

—¿Qué quieres que hagan entonces?—le preguntó.

Kristoff lo pensó unos segundos.

—Bueno… él podría usar su espada contra ella—la sugerencia provocó que Anna abriera sus orbes verdosas con espanto—, y luego ella podría lanzarle hielo, ¡y los dos podrían pelear en una batalla a muerte!

—¡Eso es terrible!

—¡Es emocionante!

El blondo se acercó a su amiguita y le quitó la marioneta del príncipe para colocarla en su mano.

—¡Tome esto, Su Majestad!—declaró amenazante, haciendo que el arma de plástico tocara a la reina de las nieves.

—¡Oye!—Anna rio y salió detrás del escenario en miniatura para contraatacar.

Pronto, ambos corrían encima del césped imaginando una pelea mágica de espadas y hielo. Sven se incorporó de su lugar y no tardó en corretear alrededor de su amo y su peculiar amiga, moviendo la cola.

—¡Oh no! ¡Me ha congelado!—el chico agitó el muñeco pelirrojo de manera dramática—¡La Reina de las Nieves me congeló!

—¿Sabes qué es lo que podría descongelarlo?—inquirió su vecinita, dibujando una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

—¿Un hechizo o algo así?

—No, ¡un beso de verdadero amor!—Anna caminó hasta él haciendo que el títere de la gobernante se inclinara para besar a su "convaleciente enemigo".

Kristoff rodó sus ojos mientras ella soltaba una risita. Eso era lo que se ganaba por jugar con niñas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

_Hoe _quería meterme bien en apuros con este prompt, pues me aclaro que quería títeres y no en sentido metafórico. xD Así que aquí tienes señorita, ¿se acerca a lo que te imaginabas?

Fue muy lindo escribir esto, con su buena dosis de Kristanna. Es una parejita que me parece adorable. x3 Por cierto, encontré un bello fanart de la artista _Wilberis_ que me inspiró muy bien para esta viñeta. A ver si dejo más de rato el link en mi perfil para que lo vean y se imaginen a los títeres igualitos. xD

_F_: ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones, copo de nieve! Y por tus siempre atinados comentarios. n.n

_LA_: ¡Siiiiií te digo! xD

_Helsa_ _fan_: Exacto copito, Hans es único por su actitud arrogante. LOL Ya quedan solo 4 días. A disfrutar de lo que se pueda. D:

Quisiera agradecer a todas esas personitas que me felicitaron ayer y me mandaron sus mejores deseos, ya fuera por MP o review, y hasta dedicándome bellas sorpresitas. *w* Hoy sí les voy a dejar sus reviews como se merecen, ya que ayer anduve de un lado a otro y no pude. xD Ustedes son los mejores copos de nieve que una podría pedir. :')

¡Pasen un gran día!


	27. Día 27

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

En la intimidad se permitían hacer de todo, por más peculiar o inesperado que resultara. Fue por ello que aquel fetiche también tuvo que ser complacido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para que iban a ponerse límites si se trataba de hacer el momento inolvidable?

.

Día 27

_Prompt_: Fetiche secreto

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 957

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: Almar-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Guantes de seda<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando se trataba de sexo, Hans tenía claro que valía la pena dejarse llevar por aquello que le gustaba y le causaba placer, por más extraño que pudiera parecer. Contrario a las apariencias que emanaban de su apariencia reservada y fría, Elsa nunca se había negado a acceder a sus demandas, complaciendo cada una de ellas en la intimidad. La última no había sido la excepción.<p>

Ahora la tenía encima de él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre, completamente desnuda y con los rubios y pálidos cabellos descendiendo en torno a sus hombros y a sus blancos pechos. Lo único que la cubría eran unos delicados guantes que casi le llegaban hasta los codos.

Al principio, la muchacha se había extrañado al saber sobre aquel extraño fetiche que él tenía, impresionándose y deleitándose incluso con la manera en la que el pelirrojo se estremecía cada vez que lo acariciaba con sus manos enguantadas. Aquella prenda ciertamente no se encontraba entre sus favoritas, pero ahora tenía una bonita colección de la misma junto a su ropa interior; la cual Hans se había encargado de incrementar con guantes de todo tipo. De látex, de encaje, de cuero y algodón… los que estaba usando en esos instantes eran de seda azul y tenían un bonito diseño en los bordes y sobre el dorso de la mano.

Apenas los hubo visto en una costosa boutique del centro de la ciudad, el joven había pensado que se trataría del tipo de accesorio que bien podría haber usado una reina.

Y eso era precisamente lo que Elsa representaba para él.

Despacio, los dedos envueltos en seda de la rubia se deslizaron desde sus pectorales hasta debajo de su ombligo. Ella se movió ligeramente hacia atrás para poder delinear delicadamente la línea de vello rojizo que marcaba el comienzo de su pelvis. El cobrizo se sentía a punto de explotar. Sentir su palpitante erección al lado de uno de los suaves muslos de la platinada y como sus pequeñas palmas lo recorrían, le estaban haciendo perder la cordura lentamente.

—¿Está cómodo, Alteza?—preguntó ella curvando hacia arriba una de las comisuras de sus labios y atreviéndose a molestarlo de la misma manera en que él solía hacerlo.

Cuando tenían intimidad, Elsa se permitía ser más atrevida de lo que se mostraba en público hasta llamándolo por aquel curioso sobrenombre que solo reservaba para momentos especiales.

Hans dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando una de sus manos fue hasta sus genitales. Los movimientos de su amante eran refinados pero muy peligrosos.

Justo como ella.

—Tócame, Elsa—le exigió con un jadeo entrecortado—. Dios… tócame de una maldita vez.

Obedeciendo la orden, la aludida aferró su miembro entre sus palmas y él se sintió desfallecer al ser consciente de la seda en torno a su erección. Los dedos de su reina se movieron de manera diestra a lo largo de su longitud, arrancándole gemidos llenos de deseo y haciendo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer.

—Se ve muy tenso, Su Alteza. Quizá debería parar un momento… —dijo ella con toda intención, disminuyendo tentativamente la caricia de sus dedos.

—No te atrevas a detenerte—musitó Hans entre dientes—… no te atrevas…

La risa melodiosa y el frote de los finos dedos de la chica recuperando su velocidad anterior, aliviaron su momentánea inquietud.

Enseguida alcanzó a ver como Elsa cambiaba de posición para inclinarse sobre su masculinidad, tocando la punta con su lengua y enviando una corriente eléctrica que se movió a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Nada lo excitaba más que darse cuenta de que detrás de esa fachada inocente y virginal que tenía su novia, había una mujer sensual y apasionada que no temía hacer de todo en la cama.

La caricia húmeda de la ojiazul le incitó un cosquilleo en su virilidad, antes de que la boca femenina se apoderara por completo de ella. Los labios rojos succionaban y masajeaban a conciencia su erección, a tal grado que Hans apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y se esforzó por retardar la explosión que amenazaba con salir de sí.

Su pequeña princesa sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Le había enseñado a la perfección.

—Voy a correrme… —murmuró con la voz ahogada, a causa del temblor placentero de su cuerpo—. V-voy… a… co-rrer-er-me…

Comprendiendo lo que quería decir, Elsa se incorporó con una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo apasionado en sus ojos celestes. No tardó en volver a su posición inicial, esta vez sentándose encima de su miembro y dejando que este volviera a introducirse en su sexo, como tantas otras veces.

Se había acostumbrado a lo delicioso que era sentirlo dentro de ella.

Ambos se menearon en sincronía, buscando acrecentar aquel contacto íntimo. El pelirrojo llevo sus manos hasta los pechos blancos y turgentes de la chica, acunando la carne suave debajo de sus dedos, apretando un pezón erguido con el pulgar…

Las embestidas del cobrizo aumentaron su ritmo, volviéndose cada vez más duras y haciendo gritar a la dueña de sus pensamientos al tiempo que se balanceaba sobre él. Hans la tomó de las caderas para sostenerla, consciente de la proximidad del clímax con cada una de sus penetraciones.

Un espasmo de satisfacción se hizo presente junto con el orgasmo.

Apenas salió de ella, Elsa se recostó encima de su pecho y Hans la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, disfrutando del tacto de su piel nívea y desnuda contra la suya, embriagándose con la fragancia de lilas que tan bien conocía.

Recorrió con un dedo el guante de seda que cubría uno de los brazos de la albina que reposaba sobre su abdomen, mientras ella se iba quedando dormida.

Como le gustaban esos guantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Acaban de leer lo que es, posiblemente, el penúltimo lemmon de esta colección y con el título más obvio del mundo. En serio no se me dan bien los títulos. D:

Digo posiblemente el penúltimo porque aun no decido si el de mañana será rating M o no. Supongo que ya lo decidiré más tarde. Curioso que me rompí la cabeza para pensar en algún fetiche que pudiera incluir en esta viñeta, sin terminar escribiendo algo depravado. xD Luego pensé en los famosos guantes, una prenda que ya sabemos que siempre ha supuesto restricciones para nuestro querido copo de nieve, así que creí que sería buena idea convertirlo en algo más sexual, para que ya no le incomodaran... y bueno, según Google eso de usar guantes en la intimidad si es un fetiche. x3 De que cosas se entera una, jejejeje.

Uy, estos picarones no paran. Y pensar que la viñeta de ayer fue tan inocente. u.u

Me gusta que para variar sea Elsa la que pueda molestar un poco al pelirrojo, ¿no piensan lo mismo? xD ¿O qué les pareció esta viñeta? Siento que es mucho más atrevida que los otros momentitos M que se han visto dentro del reto. Espero que no lo sientan exagerado ni nada. D:

_F_: Jejejeje, gracias copo de nieve. Sí fue muy lindo el capítulo anterior. n.n

¡_Frozen Fan_ fuera!

PD: Ya les dejé en mi perfil el fanart que les mencionaba ayer. :P


	28. Día 28

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

La caza de esa noche había transcurrido con éxito, pero a pesar de ello, Hans no se había imaginado lo que encontraría detrás de la temible y majestuosa figura del lobo blanco que vagaba por la Montaña del Norte.

.

Día 28

_Prompt_: Cazador y lobezna

_Género_: Supernatural

_Palabras_: 999

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: Anielha

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de cacería<strong>

* * *

><p>Los gruesos pasos del cazador resonaron entre la nevisca conforme se acercaba a la cabaña. Aquel punto en la ladera de la Montaña Norte era un sitio solitario y al que no muchas personas osaban acercarse, no solo por la peligrosidad del paisaje y lo duro del clima. Sino por los aullidos que cada noche de luna llena, llegaban hasta los oídos de los habitantes del pueblo de Arendelle.<p>

La misteriosa aparición que había comenzado desde hacía un año en aquel lugar mantenía a todos ellos en vilo. Se rumoraba que un lobo blanco como la nieve acechaba en medio del monte, a la espera de satisfacer el salvaje llamado de la sangre que lo dominaba.

Bastante tiempo había transcurrido desde que Hans Westergaard dedicara su vida a exterminar criaturas como aquella. Los años le habían dado experiencia y a esas alturas, se había acostumbrado a reconocer a los licántropos y otras criaturas oscuras que alteraban la vida de los humanos.

Por días enteros le había dado caza a la bestia fantasmal que atemorizaba a los arendelleanos. Un roce de la flecha de plata que había disparado de su ballesta había bastado para detener su huida, dejándole inconsciente sobre el suelo nevado.

Pero la luna llena se había ocultado deshaciendo la transformación.

Ver a dicha criatura en su estado animal era ya una experiencia impresionante. Se trataba de un ser majestuoso, cuyos elegantes movimientos y ojos azules resaltaban en medio del paraje desolado. No obstante, nada lo había preparado para lo que vería en aquel instante. Del lobo no quedaba ni rastro por la ausencia de la luz de luna. Sus ojos verdes se habían posado asombrados en la figura pálida y menuda de la joven recién transformada.

Sus cabellos platinados habían quedado esparcidos en torno a su espalda frágil y sus hombros. Tenía rasgos delicados y la tez tan blanquecina, que parecía de porcelana.

Era una lobezna.

Y a juzgar por su aspecto, no tendría más de veinte o veintiún años. Una persona tan joven y bella ocultando una naturaleza tan oscura…

Saliendo de su estupor, el pelirrojo se había apresurado a su lado para tomarla en brazos y envolverla debajo de la gruesa capa de piel que llevaba puesta. La ventisca había aumentado y el cuerpo de la muchacha se sentía pequeño y ligero entre sus manos.

Presurosamente, entró en el cobertizo que habitaba desde que comenzara con su solitaria cacería. Un agradable fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

Hans recostó a la muchacha cerca de allí, procurando que recibiera tanto calor como fuera posible. La sentía demasiado fría. Busco un par de cobertores y los colocó en torno a ella, intentando ignorar sin éxito las formas desnudas de su delgada silueta.

El vientre plano, las piernas esbeltas, los pechos turgentes coronados por areolas rosadas y el delicado monte de Venus atraían poderosamente su atención. Esa jovencita debía ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca y le perturbaba saber que detrás de su apariencia inocente, se ocultaba una terrible maldición.

Por primera vez, tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a su deber y el destino de una de las criaturas a las que se dedicaba a exterminar.

La herida que yacía en uno de los costados de la loba sobresalía en contraste a lo inmaculado de su piel. Buscando distraerse de los súbitos y lascivos pensamientos que lo habían asaltado, Hans se dispuso a curarla.

No podía sino preguntarse porque no la había matado.

Recién terminaba de vendarle la lesión que le había provocado, cuando la lobezna dio muestras de volver en sí. Sus ojos verdes de inmediato alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes del azul más intenso que había visto jamás.

La joven lo observó conmocionada antes de adoptar una máscara de frialdad y soltar un leve gruñido, apretando los dientes al igual que lo haría si estuviera adoptando su forma animal. Su semblante se tornó amenazador. Sin dejarse intimidar, Hans dejó ver el crucifijo de plata que tenía colgado al cuello. Ella retrocedió de inmediato, aferrando uno de los cobertores que tenía encima y encogiéndose en un rincón con algo de esfuerzo, a causa de sus heridas. No dejaba de estar alerta ante sus movimientos.

Él pudo notar la frustración en su expresión al caer en la cuenta de que había sido capturada y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera torcida.

—Es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos—le dijo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó sin rodeos.

La rubia lo miró fijamente antes de responder en voz baja.

—Elsa.

—Elsa—el cobrizo repitió la palabra disfrutando de como sonaba en sus labios. Era un nombre hermoso, como su dueña.

No podía dejar de observarse en esas pupilas celestes que lo tenían embrujado, a pesar de la fiereza con la que lo taladraban. Todo en esa muchacha era perfecto. Desde su manera sigilosa de moverse hasta sus labios rojos, que pedían ser probados a gritos.

Sin dubitación, Hans se acercó a ella y se inclinó hacia su rostro, presionando su boca contra los labios femeninos en un impulso y llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca para acercarla a él. La resistencia de la loba se vio afectada por la debilidad que le había provocado la flecha y el saber que tenía su crucifijo tan cerca.

El cazador mordisqueó el labio inferior de Elsa y metió la lengua entre los dientes, acariciando el cielo de su paladar y enredándola con la suya. Un perfume a bosque y a flores silvestres llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo. La idea de tener a aquella criatura para si lo asaltó.

Imaginarse a la jovencita haciéndole compañía en sus noches de soledad, inexplicablemente le llenó de emoción.

Sabía que era incorrecto, pero la deseaba.

—Sabes muy bien—murmuró despegándose de sus labios y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones platinados—. Me parece que me voy a quedar contigo, Elsa—añadió mientras su mirada esmeralda adquiría un brillo codicioso.

Afuera, la tormenta arreció.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Este fue un prompt tan sensacional! n.n Soy fan incondicional del maravilloso fic "El cortejo del lobo", que _Anielha _ha escrito para el fandom. Ella fue quien me dio esta sugerencia y de inmediato supe que tenía que escribir una viñeta que fuera tan buena como su bella historia. *w*

Me sugirió dos opciones: la de seguir un poco la línea de "ECDL" y poner al pelirrojo como un licántropo que atrapa a una loba salvaje, (yo habría escrito que la quería para que fuera su pareja o algo así) o bien, un cazador que a último momento decide también dejársela para si mismo. Por eso la manera en que sucedieron las cosas en esta pequeña viñeta de hoy. :)

Al principio me sentí tentada de poner a Hans como un hombre lobo al igual que lo ha hecho ella en su fic, pero al final me atrajo más la idea del cazador, jejejeje. Sería algo diferente y también atractivo imaginar al pelirrojo yendo por allí como una especie de Van Helsing que lucha contra las criaturas de la oscuridad. :3 Aunque como ven, desde el primer instante cayó en los encantos de nuestra pequeña loba blanca, jojojo. ¿Se imaginan que habrá pasado después?

Y bueno pues no hubo lemmon exactamente. D: Pero el viernes tendrán otra dosis. *risa pervertida* (Me está afectando escribir rating M).

Entonces, ¿cuál es tu veredicto _Ani_? n.n

Ayyyyy, ¡ya solo 2 días y esto se acaba! T-T Siento algo de nostalgia, panquecitos.

_F_: Gracias por estar al pendiente de cada uno de los días de este reto. ¡A disfrutar los poquitos que nos faltan!

¡Tengan un día genial!


	29. Día 29

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

A pesar de lo imposible que pudiera parecer, el viaje astral había funcionado y ahora podía echarle un vistazo al subconsciente de esa joven que tanto solía intrigarle en la vida real. Pero a veces, los sueños también podían terminar siendo pesadillas.

.

Día 29

_Prompt_: Viaje astral

_Género_: Suspense

_Palabras_: 997

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: JDayC

* * *

><p><strong>Los límites de la realidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa avanzó maravillada entre el mar de personas que bailaban dentro de aquel palacio invernal de cuento. Aquel era un sueño lúcido, estaba consciente de eso. Lo que más le gustaba de soñar de aquella manera, era la capacidad de poder hacer "real" todo cuanto se imaginara dentro de su mundo subconsciente. En sus sueños cualquier cosa era posible y ella tenía el control.<p>

Las paredes del castillo de hielo destellaban haciendo destacar a la multitud, enfundada en todo tipo de trajes y vestidos de seda y terciopelo, que llenaban de color el ambiente. Una melodía desconocido inundaba el aire y del techo caían finos copos de nieve, que se desvanecían al llegar al suelo.

Se miró a si misma con muda admiración, observando el vestido de blancos encajes y cristales de hielo que resaltaba su figura como si fuera la de una reina. Por visiones como esa, dormir valía la pena.

Sus ojos azules alzaron la mirada cuando una figura masculina la interceptó. Anonadada, miró al pelirrojo de ojos verdes enfundado en un traje oscuro y ataviado como un príncipe. La sonrisa torcida que le dedicó le hizo sentir un estremecimiento. Soñar con su maligno compañero de clases no podía anticipar nada bueno.

—¿Westergaard?—musitó con asombro.

¿Desde cuándo su sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla?

—Bueno, parece que alguien todavía sueña con cuentos de hadas—Hans miró a su alrededor sin quitar la mueca burlona de su apuesto rostro—, es adorable. ¿Quién diría que "la reina de hielo" de la preparatoria pudiera soñar con algo tan infantil?

Elsa frunció el ceño. No quería ver a ese estúpido entorpeciendo su fantasía de ensueño. Inmediatamente se concentró en hacerlo desaparecer… pero nada ocurrió.

Se percató de que algo andaba muy mal allí, ¿qué no se suponía que hiciera lo que quisiera en su subconsciente? Eso incluía eliminar a visiones indeseables como la que tenía enfrente.

El cobrizo rio dándose cuenta de sus inútiles intentos por desvanecerlo y la tomó entre sus brazos, poniendo una mano en su pequeña cintura y tomándole una de las suyas con la restante, para empezar a moverse al ritmo de la música. El rostro de la rubia adquirió un semblante de espanto.

—Es muy interesante ver lo que sueñas, Elsa—dijo él sin inmutarse al tiempo que la hacía girar con elegancia—. Eres tan fascinante por dentro como por fuera. Y yo que pensaba que esto de los viajes astrales era una reverenda estupidez.

—¡Sal de mi mente, idiota!—exclamó ella con indignación.

¿Qué se creía ese cretino para invadir su inconsciente de esa forma? ¡Aquello era parte de su maldita privacidad!

Hans le soltó la mano para aferrarla por el talle, acercándola más a él y provocando que sus miradas estuvieran a solo centímetros. Aún tenía impresa esa expresión demoníaca en la cara que siempre le daba mala espina.

—También vi otras cosas—murmuró él provocando que se sonrojara—. No sabía que soñabas conmigo tan a menudo, copo de nieve. Y vaya sueños los que tienes—el rubor en las mejillas de la platinada aumentó bruscamente.

Por desgracia sabía bien de lo que hablaba. El muchacho se refería a _ese_ tipo de sueños que no podía controlar. Maldijo para sus adentros, alterada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría espiándola de aquel modo?

—Me encantaría volver cada uno de ellos realidad, Elsa—habló el pelirrojo con descaro y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

La joven ladeó la cabeza cuando Hans hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia ella para besarla. Sintió sus labios encima de su pómulo y una descarga eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—No te quiero aquí—le espetó enfadada—, no tienes derecho de estar aquí. Este es mi sueño.

—Nuestro sueño—la corrigió el pelirrojo displicentemente.

De pronto la nieve dejó de caer y los fractales de hielo que conformaban su magnífico palacio cambiaron de forma, alterando por completo la estructura que tanto le gustaba. En ese instante era como si la fortaleza se estuviera doblando sobre sí misma, con sus muros curvándose hacia afuera y arriba, de una manera que parecía imposible.

—¿Te gusta lo que puedo hacer?—preguntó Hans sarcásticamente.

—¡Basta de hacer eso!—a esas alturas, la chica estaba desesperada por que saliera de su cabeza.

A su alrededor, los invitados al baile comenzaron a mirar en su dirección, lanzándole miradas penetrantes y hostiles al ojiverde, que bufó por lo bajo.

—Mierda Elsa, me quitas toda la diversión—dijo—, ahora tu subconsciente se está revelando. Habría sido más sencillo si me hubieras dejado besarte.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la aludida vio cómo su molesto acompañante era empujado por las personas que los rodeaban. El rostro de Hans pasó de molesto a desconcertado y luego reflejó inquietud, conforme aquella gente se volvía más brusca. Un hombre con sombrero de copa lo empujó al suelo y enseguida un grupo de individuos se abalanzó sobre él, ocultándolo de la vista de la blonda.

La escena frente a sus ojos se distorsionó, convirtiéndose en un mar borroso de risas, expresiones malvadas, gritos y murmullos, seguidos de un acorde de violín que sonaba como enloquecido.

Ella se concentró en retomar el control del sueño. No funcionaba.

De pronto los invitados se volvieron hacia ella y sus pupilas cerúleas se abrieron con espanto mientras intentaban atraparla…

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose en la cama con la respiración agitada. Aun le parecía sentir el agarre de manos desconocidas en sus brazos y cuello. Había sido todo tan real…

Se levantó de la cama directo al baño cercano a su habitación para remojarse la cara. Todo iba tan bien hasta que ese molesto pelirrojo había aparecido para echarlo a perder, como era su costumbre. Frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad había entrado en su sueño o se trataba de una bien elaborada treta por parte de su subconsciente?

Fuera como fuera, definitivamente no estaría de humor para soportar a Westergaard por la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Esta viñeta me quedó muy extraña, les confieso que no sé que pensar de ella. Ha sido uno de los prompts más difíciles, por así decirlo, aunque la idea de los viajes astrales me fascina. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, tenía que poner al pelirrojo metiéndose en el subconsciente de Elsa para fastidiar, ¡como si no fuera suficiente en la vida real! xD

Tampoco sé porque me imaginé esto en un Modern AU, me pareció que quedaba bien. Soy culpable también por robarme la idea de "el subconsciente que se revela" de "Inception". Quienes hayan visto la película ya sabrán de lo que estoy hablando. u.u

Otra cosa, tampoco sé si el género que le puse a esta viñeta es el correcto; no sabía en cual podía encajar porque es tan rara. Igual que el título que no sé de donde salió. x3 ¿Ustedes qué piensan? La verdad es que esta historia fue todo un desmadre, jajajaja. ¿Y el final? ¿Qué opinan de eso? Yo de verdad quería algo romántico pero anoche me puse a escribir y de la nada salió ese desenlace. Culpen a las musas, no a mí. ._.

_F_: ¡No me tientes, chiquilla! xD Que aparte de la viñeta anterior hay algunas que si merecen su continuación... pero ya tengo muchos pendientes como para ponerme a pensar en eso. T-T

¡Nos leemos después, panquecitos! Al rato devuelvo reviews. :P


	30. Día 30

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

En la intimidad, los papeles se invierten y los deseos se expresan de formas que frente a los demás no se atreven a mostrar. El placer da paso a juegos prohibidos en los que solo puede haber un vencedor. Él se transforma en su amo y ella se convierte en su esclava, siempre dispuesta a complacerlo y en espera de recibir su retribución.

.

Día 30

_Prompt_: BDSM

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 998

_Rating_: M

_Propuesta de_: Aurora Auror

* * *

><p><strong>Ser sumisa<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa tiró una vez más de las cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta a la cabecera de la cama, comprobando de nuevo lo tensas que estaban. Extrañamente disfrutaba de la situación, a pesar del ligero sentimiento de frustración que le ocasionaba sentirse tan indefensa. Pero eso, sabía bien, era parte del juego.<p>

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la suave caricia de su acompañante en torno a su muslo. Se arqueó sin poder contenerse, cuando los dedos masculinos se demoraron en un punto cercano a su femineidad.

Aun con la venda que le cubría los ojos, podía ver a la perfección en su mente la sonrisa engreída que debía lucir Hans en aquel momento.

—¿Cómoda, _Su Majestad_?—preguntó con sarcasmo y ella tenso sus labios en una línea fina.

Fuera de la alcoba, estaba acostumbrada a tener el mando y enfrentar al mundo con un semblante de frialdad que no daba lugar a discusiones. Pero ahí, en la intimidad, su papel se reducía al de una esclava cuyo deber era complacer los deseos de su amo.

Sin quererlo, volvió a estremecerse cuando él rozó su vientre plano y se inclinó sobre ella, para tomar uno de sus pechos entre sus dedos cálidos. El pulgar acarició suavemente el pezón y no pudo contener otro suspiro de placer. La estaba torturando de manera lenta y muy peligrosa.

A continuación sintió la lengua del pelirrojo reemplazando sus yemas y recorriendo la superficie de la areola, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Gimió incontrolablemente cuando la caricia húmeda aumentó y el pecho restante fue masajeado sutilmente por la otra mano masculina. Sus brazos volvieron a tensarse en contra de sus ataduras.

El joven volvió a subir para hablarle al oído con malicia.

—No te estás comportando, Elsa—musitó, acariciándole el lóbulo con su aliento cálido—. Voy a tener que castigarte.

Sabía bien a lo que se refería. Claramente la estaba provocando al observar que, incontrolablemente, se debatía en medio de sus ligaduras ante las reacciones que le inducía con toda intención.

Hans llevó una de sus manos hacia la zona más sensible de su anatomía, deleitándose con la expresión que adquirían los delicados rasgos de la joven por sus acciones.

Bastaba con verla, tan expuesta como estaba a sus querencias, para calentarle la sangre.

Sin prisa, introdujo un dedo en su interior haciendo que volviera a gimotear, tocando el punto exacto que debía manipular para lograr que su cuerpo se curvara y que su piel se erizara. Un segundo dedo se le unió al anterior, aumentando la cadencia del masaje.

Elsa no podía pensar, ni hablar. Solo dejarse llevar ante las sensaciones que experimentaba. De nuevo tiró de las cuerdas, hartándose al tener consciencia de otro dedo acariciando su clítoris y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Quería tocar a su amante, sentirlo dentro de ella de una vez por todas.

—Termina de una vez—consiguió decir débilmente a la vez que se humedecía.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó él alzando su mano libre para tomarla por la barbilla.

Al instante, ella reparó en que había cometido un pequeño error.

—Por favor—se obligó a decir a sí misma, suspirando.

—¿Por favor, qué?—oprimió con más fuerza ese punto entre sus muslos, ganándose otro gemido al tiempo que deslizaba su lengua sobre una de las blancas mejillas de la muchacha.

—Por favor—repitió la rubia en murmullo—. Amo—agregó con algo de reticencia.

Todavía le costaba pronunciar esa palabra, por mucho que le gustara que jugara con ella.

—La sumisa no le dice al amo lo que debe hacer—la voz de Hans era autoritaria, así como el agarre firme que mantenía en torno a su mandíbula.

Bufó, formando un puchero con sus labios, resignada.

Posesivamente, él la beso mordiendo su labio y recorriendo con la lengua el cielo de su boca y entrelazándola con la suya. Los alientos de ambos se mezclaban, en una batalla por hacerse con la dominación de aquel contacto. A Hans le encantaba que aun en su papel de esclava, no se diera del todo por vencida. Pero en esa partida solo podía haber un ganador. Con esto en mente, acrecentó la velocidad de sus caricias dentro de aquella parte secreta de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Elsa se sintió explotar ante el movimiento de sus dedos. Su alarido se dejó escuchar por la habitación entera, con gozo.

El cobrizo apartó la mano del interior de su pelvis para llevarla hasta sus labios, retirando todo resto de humedad con su boca. Sus ojos esmeraldas se oscurecieron aún más al observar a su objeto de deseo, con la respiración entrecortada y los pómulos encendidos, en una posición que le resultaba de lo más tentadora.

Torturar de aquella manera a su rebelde copo de nieve hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Su virilidad había despertado con todos y cada uno de sus restrictivos movimientos, y los sonidos satisfactorios que brotaban de su garganta. Había decidido que era suficiente de preámbulos.

Lentamente la penetró, arrancándole un suave alarido. Las paredes de su intimidad se cerraron en torno a su miembro, transmitiéndole una descarga de electricidad que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sin demora, movió sus caderas incitándola a hacer lo mismo, en aras de compensarla por el pequeño sufrimiento con el que la había castigado antes de poseerla por completo.

La embistió una y otra vez, provocando que Elsa le abrazara las caderas con sus largas piernas, curvándose y frotando su intimidad con la suya, queriendo incrementar la cercanía. Sus jadeos entrecortados resonaban contra las paredes de la habitación.

Miró una vez el cuerpo níveo debajo de sí, reluciente y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Observó el vientre plano, los pechos firmes y coronados por aureolas rosadas, los labios húmedos y palpitantes en torno a su virilidad. La expresión de placer en los rasgos femeninos al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Le encantaba tener el control. Le encantaba hacerla temblar como nadie más lo hacía y saberla solamente suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Último lemmon de esta pequeña colección. Lo escribí hace un par de semanas, así que tal vez no quedó tan atrevido como el anterior ¿o ustedes que piensan?

Esa _Aurora_ _Auror_ es una loquilla, creo que este prompt fue el que más me metió en problemas. xD Una cosa es escribir rating M y otra hacerlo ya de plano con BDSM. Les confieso que otra vez tuve que consultar a Don Google para ver como podía abordar el tema, porque tenía la noción de lo que era pero ya saben, una debe investigar a profundidad para hacer una buena escena subida de tono y tenía miedo de que quedara ofensiva. D:

_F_: Gracias chiquilla, insisto en que la viñeta anterior fue extraña. xD Pero es genial que la disfrutaran.

_Helsa fan_: Uy pero que confesiones picarona, jajaja. ¿Cómo que soñabas con el chico que te gusta y ahora lo detestas? Eso parece Helsa pero al revés, tú me entiendes. xD

It's friday time!

PD: ¿Creen que ya se haya terminado este reto?


	31. Día 31 - Bonus

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ¡nada! D: Solo se lo he pedido prestado a Mickey para escribir unas cuantas locuras.**

.

Nunca le había molestado que su padre hubiera vuelto a casarse de nuevo. Tampoco tenía problema alguno con su esposa, que había resultado ser una mujer de lo más agradable. Más había un problema en medio de toda aquella situación. Uno que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto en una persona. Su pequeña hermanastra le estaba afectando más de lo que debía.

.

Día 31 - Bonus

_Prompt_: Hermanastros

_Género_: Romance

_Palabras_: 997

_Rating_: K+

_Propuesta de_: A Frozen Fan

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo el mismo techo<strong>

* * *

><p>Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que adaptarse a que su padre se casara de nuevo, Hans se veía enfrentando un enorme problema que desde hacía días no dejaba de atormentarlo. Tras salir de los dormitorios universitarios con motivo de las vacaciones navideñas, el pelirrojo había decidido pasar las fiestas con su progenitor, en lugar de volver a casa de su madre donde todavía habitaban algunos de sus numerosos hermanos.<p>

Aquello había sido una pésima idea.

No era como si Adgar Westergaard hubiera cometido un grave error al escoger una nueva pareja. La señora Idun era una mujer muy amable y lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos apenas había arribado a su hogar. Se atrevía a decir incluso, que era más agradable que su propia madre, quien tenía la costumbre de perder la paciencia por muchas cosas.

El inconveniente sin embargo, no era su nueva madrastra, sino su hija.

Aquella chiquilla de grandes ojos azules y cabellos platinados era todo un misterio para él. Sumamente reservada y fría; a sus dieciséis años poseía una madurez de la que ni siquiera podían hacer gala muchos de sus compañeros de Universidad. La mocosa también se comportaba de una manera tan altanera que a veces le daban ganas de apretarle el cuello.

En los días que llevaba en casa, Elsa apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. Su fachada de muchacho encantador no tenía ningún efecto en ella, cosa que lo desconcertaba y frustraba al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué se necesitaba para romper la coraza de hielo que rodeaba a esa jovencita? Su actitud gélida y seria le estaba rompiendo las bolas.

Por si fuera poco, últimamente se había descubierto pensando en ella con demasiada frecuencia. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, su bonita y orgullosa hermanastra era toda una tentación para él.

Y como no le hacía el menor caso había tenido que recurrir a la más simple y estúpida de sus artimañas: molestarla.

Al menos aquello lograba sacarla de sus casillas momentáneamente.

Después de jugar otra partida de Bioshock* en su consola por centésima vez, Hans decidió que saldría de su habitación a ver con que más podría entretenerse. Afuera estaba completamente nevado y no le apetecía mucho salir con semejante clima. Perezosamente bajo las escaleras y sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de la personita sentada en la sala de estar.

Elsa estaba próxima a la ventana, con un libro en sus manos y una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba sentarse allí para observar la nieve, algo que en su opinión era de lo más aburrido.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta ella, quien inmersa como estaba en su lectura, no se percató de su presencia.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?—la súbita pregunta que escuchó cerca de su oído la sobresaltó y le hizo voltear para encontrarse a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, con sus orbes esmeraldas fijándose en los zafiros de ella.

La adolescente enrojeció violentamente antes de bufar y desviar su mirada con fastidio.

—"Orgullo y prejuicio"—respondió con frialdad.

Hans enarcó una de sus cejas al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, demasiado cerca.

—¿Una novela de romance? ¿Quién diría te gustaban?—habló con sarcasmo—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿eh, copo de nieve?

—¿Y por qué no me iban a gustar?—contestó Elsa a la defensiva, molesta al escuchar el estúpido apodo que el cobrizo le había puesto.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Por tu personalidad uno diría que no eres de leer novelas rosas, sino más bien alguna de terror… o de no ficción—tomó la taza que descansaba en la mesa de café y le dio un sorbo, ganándose una mirada asesina de la muchachita.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, Westergaard—le dijo la rubia y a continuación le dio un empujón en el hombro con la mano—¡Y respeta mi espacio personal! Estoy harta de que te acerques a mí.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? Creo que ya he comprendido porque tienes tanta hostilidad conmigo—volvió a dejar la taza en su sitio, sin inmutarse ante los empujones que la chica le estaba propinando—. Yo te gusto ¿no?

La ojiazul frunció el ceño con indignación.

—Claro—Hans dejó salir una suave carcajada—. Es tan obvio. Y eres tan tímida que por eso no te atreves a acercarte a mí, ¿verdad?

—Eres el inútil más nefasto y arrogante que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Nunca podría fijarme en alguien como tú!—exclamó ella por toda respuesta, volviendo a ponerse esa máscara de indiferencia que la caracterizaba.

Hans se inclinó hacia ella e intempestivamente presionó su boca contra la suya, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa, quedándose inmóvil mientras asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

En un instante se encontraba leyendo tranquila mientras veía la nieve caer y al siguiente volvía a ser acosada por ese insufrible y apuesto muchacho que se había convertido en hermanastro suyo. La había puesto nerviosa desde el primer día en que lo había conocido. Odiaba la manera en que se esforzaba para derribar su impasible comportamiento.

Tan pronto como se vio obligada a compartir aquel contacto, así se vio liberada de él. La sonrisa de Hans al observar sus mejillas encendidas le molestó.

—No me digas que fue tu primer beso—adivinó con petulancia, haciendo que temblara internamente.

Elsa apretó los labios antes de mirarlo con resentimiento y salir disparada hacia su habitación. Él dejo escapar otra risa leve, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios y un extraño revoloteo en el estómago, al que no le concedió importancia.

Tomo entre sus manos el libro que había dejado olvidado en su precipitada huida, hojeándolo con interés.

Más tarde subiría a entregárselo y seguro compartirían otro momento encantador.

Parecía que las vacaciones de Navidad iban a valer mucho la pena. Su pequeño problema se había tornado en un desafío de lo más interesante.

* * *

><p>* Bioshock. Por si alguien no lo conoce es un videojuego. Yo no lo juego (no soy de videojuegos, honestamente xD), pero una amiga sí, así que por eso lo mencioné. Aunque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que se trata. D:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>

Así es copos de nieve, _Frozen_ _Fan_ ha vuelto para cerrar este reto con una viñeta bonus muy especial que se me ocurrió hace poquito. ;D Es adorable ver a mis queridos Helsa como hermanastros, extraño pero adorable. n.n No me pregunten porque puse a Adgar como padre del pelirrojo, se me hizo fácil. xD Digo, ya he leído fics donde le enjaretan a Anna como hermana, qué daño hace hacer lo mismo con el papá ¿verdad?

Y como mencionó acertadamente _Hoe_ en su último comentario, Enero tiene 31 días y yo tenía a fuerzas que meter alguna ocurrencia mía por aquí para completar el mes. x3 Con un prompt de mí para mí. :D

_Helsa fan_: Jajajaja, pero que confesiones. Respecto al susodicho, que se joda, él no se sabe lo que se pierde. ;) Gracias por tus felicitaciones atrasadas chiquilla, yo también te quiero. :3

_F_: ¡Fuera la vergüenza! ;D Un millón de gracias por tus comentarios querida, yo no sé que haría sin una fiel seguidora como tú. :3

Ahora sí criaturas, doy por oficialmente finalizado este maravilloso reto Helsa. ¡Que lluevan los confetis! *Alguien desde arriba verte una cubeta con confeti barato encima de la cabeza de _Frozen_*

Pienso que me gustaría repetir esta experiencia en un futuro, pero antes debo terminar con todos los pendientes que tengo. Me he propuesto cumplir con varias sugerencias que tengo desde hace meses y por supuesto, terminar "Pasión de Invierno". ;) Sin embargo, eso no significa que nadie más no pueda llevar a cabo su propio reto de los 30 días, ¿eh? ¿Eh? *Levanta sus cejas sugestivamente*

Ahora les toca el turno a ustedes, panquecitos. Anímense a intentarlo. :D Es más, ¡yo les desafío a cumplir con este reto! e.e ¿O qué? ¿Temen no poder llegar a los 30 días? ¿Les da cosita escribir en M? ¿Acaso tienen miedo, eh? ¿Eh? *Se vuelve intimidante*

Esos no son copos de nieve, ¡son gallinas! Ay sí, no quiero escribir mis 30 días de Helsa, buuuu, buuuuu...

...

Ok, disculpen mi breve lapsus de bravucona. Este proyecto me ha afectado demasiado. xD Pero en serio, si alguna de ustedes se anima (y me incluye en sus prompts, jajajaja), sería genial para hacer crecer el fandom. ¡Y podríamos sugerirnos más cosas entre todas las que lo formamos! *w*

Me despido no sin antes agradecer a quienes siguieron este reto desde sus inicios y estuvieron comentando. ¡Sus reviews son lo máximo! Agradecimientos especiales también a _HoeLittleDuck_, _Anielha_, _Almar-chan_, _JDayC_ y _Aurora_ _Auror_, las mentes maestras detrás de toda esta locura. Chicas, sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible. :D

Hasta la próxima mes chéries, pórtense mal y que el Helsa los acompañe. ;)


End file.
